Kizuna
by Marluuna
Summary: Il rentre après plusieurs mois passés loin de son pays... Mais il est parti en étant en froid avec lui, et inexpliquablement, ça le mine...
1. Une longue absence

**Voilààà... Histoire de me changer un peu, voici une fic avec d'autres persos que d'habitude. Au programme ici : KAT-TUN. Le pairing ? Hum, vous verrez bien, mais vous devinerez assez vite je pense, surtout pour les habitués des fics sur ce groupe :). **

**J'ai une frousse monstrueuse d'attaquer un récit en écrivant sur d'autres personnes qu'habituellement (enfin je le fais depuis un moment avec des groupes tels que Monoral, X Japan, Acid Black Cherry etc, mais je ne publie pas), alors si jamais ça se passe bien, possible que je diversifie mes cibles avec d'autres groupes :)**

**Une longue absence**

Enfin arrivé ! Quel voyage, bon sang ! Il avait dormi, mais fort mal et du coup, il s'était à moitié ruiné le dos dans l'avion. Qui plus est, il avait une faim de loup, complètement décalé qu'il était dans ses horaires. Et comble de malchance : alors qu'il cherchait un taxi, la pluie commençait son oeuvre... Ca commençait bien, ce retour. Ah ! Il en aperçut un de libre, alors il leva vivement le bras pour attirer l'attention du chauffeur, tout en réprimant un baillement. Il monta à la hâte en voiture au moment où l'averse commençait vraiment à tomber, et il donna son adresse au conducteur. Jetant un regard à sa montre comme il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, le jeune homme jugea qu'il n'était pas trop tard, aussi sortit-il son portable, il sélectionna une entrée dans le répertoire, et appella. Au bout de quelques instants, une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

_Allo ?_

_Maman ? C'est moi. _

_Ah, _fit la voix, très enthousiaste, _tu es bien arrivé ?_

_A l'instant. Tout s'est bien passé._

_Bon, je suis contente, je préviendrai ton père. Et quand est-ce qu'on te revoit ?_

_Ce week end si tu veux, je peux venir, _proposa-t-il en souriant.

_Oh ce serait formidable ! Tu promets ?_

_Mais oui je promets, allons. _

_Merveilleux ! Alors je te dis à samedi ? Et d'ici là, repose-toi bien. Tu vas en avoir des choses à nous raconter !_

_Oui. Prends soin de toi. A samedi !_

Il raccrocha, content d'avoir appelé avant que ses parents ne dorment. Il s'appuya contre la vitre et il regarda le paysage défiler. Enfin, « paysage »... Des immeubles à perte de vue, des rues sans cesse bondées, autant de piétons sur les trottoirs que de voitures sur la chaussée... C'était encore pire qu'à Los Angeles, ici, tout compte fait. Six mois, tout de même. Six mois qu'il était parti là-bas. Dans une vie, ce n'est rien, quelques mois. Mais quand on a environ 20 ans et qu'on n'a jamais quitté son pays, c'est énorme. Gigantesque, même. Surtout qu'il avait une vie pour le moins attrayante ici. Il avait joué gros, sur ce point. Et puis, c'est un autre pays, les Etats-Unis. Tellement différent... Il avait adoré ça, mais il n'était pas mécontent de revenir. Et heureusement que ses parents étaient venus le voir à Noël, sans quoi le mal du pays l'aurait sérieusement touché. Même ses amis étaient presque tous venus une fois, à l'occasion de breaks qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Et à l'heure actuelle, garder le contact est un jeu d'enfants, via Internet. Ainsi pouvait-il dialoguer à des heures pas possibles, avec ses amis restés au pays. Avec Pi-chan, par exemple, qui lui manquait tant et qu'il voulait revoir dès le lendemain. Bon, autant ne pas se mentir : son retour l'angoissait pas mal aussi, d'un autre côté. Pour certaines raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, l'un de ses amis lui en voulait. Et pour des raisons encore plus mystérieuses, il culpabilisait un peu. Six mois sans réellement donner de nouvelles, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Demain quand ils se rencontreraient à nouveau, que se diraient-ils ? Surtout que le souvenir de son départ restait encore bien présent dans la mémoire de Jin. Il avait agi de façon très discutable, et il y avait comme un froid depuis. Recoller les morceaux ne serait pas évident...

_Nous sommes arrivés, monsieur._

_Hm ?_

Il détourna la tête, surpris de se voir déjà dans sa rue. Ca alors, il n'avait pas vu le trajet passer. Il régla sa course, puis il fit les derniers mètres à pied avec son sac et sa valise. Prudent comme il l'était, il avait donné l'adresse de la rue à côté de celle qu'il habitait. Ainsi, les taxis ne le déposaient jamais au pied de son immeuble. Il préférait, on ne sait jamais. Nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre. 20h30, heure du Japon. Et il sentit qu'il allait se ruer sur le téléphone pour commander à manger de suite, à peine arrivé. Dans l'ascenseur, il redoutait sérieusement la vue de son appartement. Six mois inhabité... Ca fait peur. Certes, il avait demandé à Pi-chan de passer régulièrement pour aérer, et il avait engagé une femme de ménage de confiance pour effectuer de temps en temps le nécessaire, mais malgré tout... Dans ses placards, ça devait être le désert absolu. Le frigo, n'en parlons même pas. Rien que ça, ça le faisait déprimer. Il écrivit le mail qu'on lui avait demandé d'envoyer dès son retour. Ainsi le 'patron' serait-il assuré de le voir dès le lendemain dans son bureau.

Enfin, le dixième étage fut atteint. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans son appartement. Tout en allumant l'entrée, il renifla plusieurs fois fortement. Ca sentait vraiment... La cigarette. Tiens tiens... En souriant, il se dit que son meilleur ami avait dû passer aujourd'hui encore, pour que cela sente autant le tabac. Il se promit de lui faire un beau cadeau pour le remercier pour tout cela. Il n'eut pas la force de tirer davantage sa valise, aussi la laissa-t-il là, avec le sac. Il verrait ça plus tard. Voire même demain. Procédons par ordres : d'abord, le placard, en priant pour qu'il reste un paquet de gâteau, n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit mangeable. Ensuite, une douche bien chaude. Puis commander à manger. Et enfin... Et bien quand il aurait fait tout ça, déjà... Donc le placard, on disait. Il tira la porte à lui, et en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Il était plein à craquer ! Plein de paquets de gâteaux salés, sucrés... Et dans celui d'à côté, des pâtes, du riz, des boîtes de conserves et d'autres aliments en tout genre. Idem dans le troisième. Mince alors. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir tout vidé en partant... Sans chercher à comprendre plus loin, il attrapa une boîte qu'il ouvrit, et il commença à grignoter. Puis il se dirigea vers le frigo, juste pour voir s'il fonctionnait toujours. Il l'ouvrit, et fut confronté à la même situation que pour les placards. Il regargeait de produits en tous genres. Ah ça... Ca, c'était impossible. Les oeufs étaient datés du jour ! _'Ah !'_ Fit-il en se frappant le front. Pi-chan ! Sûr qu'il avait dû lui faire ses courses... Mais comment diable savait-il qu'il revenait aujourd'hui ? Il pensait avoir oublié de lui dire... En attendant, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Et c'était super gentil de sa part ! Jin avait toujours pour habitude de dire à Yamapi : _'tu es une mère pour moi'_, sur le ton de la plaisanterie... Mais là, ça s'imposait. Il regarda toutes ces bonnes choses en souriant, vraiment très content qu'il était. Simplement, il n'avait pas vraiment la force de cuisiner, aussi voulut-il piocher à droite et à gauche. Enfin, comme s'il le redécouvrait, il se promena un peu dans son appartement en savourant la joie d'être revenu. Sa chambre. La chambre d'amis. Salle de bain. Toilettes. Cuisine, qu'il avait déjà revue, entrée également, et enfin salon. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, bien situé et avec une bonne vue, pas très cher vu l'emplacement, son appartement était une véritable affaire. Le salon, donc. Il voulut y prendre le téléphone pour appeler Pi-chan et le remercier, mais avant qu'il n'allume, il constata... une forme, dans le noir. A hauteur du divan. Jin cligna des paupières, mais il ne distinguait pas grand chose, si ce n'est une odeur de cigarette plus présente encore que dans l'entrée. Et comme il ne bougeait plus, un rire s'éleva qui le fit sursauter, tandis qu'il se voyait déjà à la merci d'un cambrioleur. Ce rire, il le reconnut aussitôt.

_Pi-chan ! T'es malade, si tu savais la frousse que tu m'as collée !_

_Trouillard ! _Fit l'autre toujours en riant, en allumant la lampe posée sur la table à côté de lui.

Aussitôt, Jin se précipita vers lui pour exprimer sa joie de le revoir. Yamapin, contrairement aux membres de son groupe, n'était pas venu le voir là-bas, lui. Il avait été surchargé de travail, et il n'avait été disponible comme avant qu'à partir du mois dernier. Là, Jin rentrant bientôt, il n'était plus vraiment nécessaire de venir... Même s'ils s'appelaient souvent, se bombardaient de mails tout autant, il n'en restait pas moins que Yamapi lui avait bien manqué. Et l'inverse était aussi vrai, si l'on en jugeait par le sourire du leader de NewS. Jin se laissa tomber dans le canapé tout en le questionnant :

_C'est toi qui a rempli mes placards et mon frigo comme ça ?_

_Et si ce n'est pas moi, tu crois que ça s'est fait tout seul, Bakanishi ? _

_Je ne suis pas revenu depuis dix minutes, que tu m'appelles déjà comme ça_, protesta Jin, qui n'aurait jamais avoué que même ça, ça lui avait manqué.

_Héhé... Je suis bien content de te revoir ! _Rétorqua l'autre en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_C'est super gentil en tout cas, d'avoir fait ça ! Et de t'être occupé du reste tout ce temps alors que je sais que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à toi..._

_C'est normal, t'en fais pas. Bon, ceci dit tu rentres à peine, je vais peut-être te laisser, _ajouta Yamapi en faisant mine de se lever.

Jin n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il n'avait pas parlé avec son meilleur ami face à face depuis un long moment. Et le souvenir de toutes les bonnes soirées qu'ils se faisaient régulièrement lui revenait en tête à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, alors qu'il avait une quantité de choses à lui raconter sur son séjour, ses rencontres, ses acquits... Et il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé pour lui durant ces 6 mois, qui plus est ! Avec ça, on avait de quoi tenir la nuit entière, au moins.

_Ben pourquoi tu es resté alors, si c'est pour partir dès que je rentre ? _Demanda Jin en boudant presque.

_Je venais de terminer de déballer les courses quand je t'ai entendu rentrer et je t'ai attendu, du coup. Je ne voulais pas rester, à la base. Tu dois être crevé._

_Ca va... J'ai la pêche, tout d'un coup ! Tu ne veux pas rester ici ce soir ? Je sens que je pourrai parler toute la nuit !_

Yamapi se laissa convaincre sans trop de mal, vu qu'il disait juste cela pour être poli. En réalité, il avait très envie lui aussi, de savoir tout ce qui avait été la vie de Jin durant tout ce temps passé là-bas. Il s'était beaucoup amusé durant tout ce temps, avec les membres de son propre groupe ou d'autres amis, mais il n'y a pas : avec son meilleur ami, ce n'est quand même pas pareil.

_Pas de problème,_ acquiesça-t-il en souriant. _J'ai un programme léger demain... Et toi au fait, ça se passe comment ?_

_Conférence de presse demain, _fit Jin en soupirant.

_Sérieux ? Déjà !... Rapide ! _S'étonna son ami.

_Et oui..._

_Et c'est quand ?_

_En début d'après-midi._

_Au moins tu pourras dormir un peu..._

_Oui mais j'irai dès le matin là-bas, je veux revoir les autres avant de les croiser devant des journalistes._

_Je ferai pareil à ta place. Bon et bien tu n'as qu'à aller prendre une douche, et je nous fais à manger !_

_J'accepte avec plaisir ! J'arrive !_

Tandis que Jin gagna la salle de bain non sans un crochet dans l'entrée pour prendre son sac, Yamapi se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout en cogitant un peu. Le regard troublé de Jin au moment où il avait dit qu'il reverrait les autres avant la conférence, ça ne lui avait pas du tout échappé. Malgré le ton enthousiaste du jeune homme pour le masquer, il avait été troublé, et ça c'était vu. Et c'était bien compréhensible, puisqu'il y allait avoir un froid. On ne quitte pas 5 collègues et camarades pour une moitié d'année, sans que ça n'ait de conséquences... Jin devait appréhender ces retrouvailles, et c'était bien normal. Mais plus encore, il devait se demander quelle serait la réaction de celui avec lequel il y avait un froid depuis autant de temps. Jin était parti sur un coup de tête, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait, et tous avaient été étonnés quand il avait annoncé son départ. Yamapi n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, et il l'avait immédiatement soutenu, l'assurant que s'il avait le mal du pays, il n'avait qu'à lui téléphoner... Et les camarades de Jin avaient fini par accuser le coup. Mais l'autre, il l'avait moins bien pris. Et il ne s'en était pas caché. Et comme leur relation à ces deux là n'était jamais simple, le ton était vite monté entre eux. Yamapi avait bien tenté d'arrondir les angles, se sentant un peu pris en sandwitch entre les deux, mais peine perdue : Jin était parti fâché, laissant l'autre encore plus fâché. Ca, se dit Yamapi en ouvrant une boîte de conserves, s'il était à la place de Jin, il appréhenderait aussi. En soupirant, il prépara un repas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, juste pour leur caller l'estomac. Et il venait à peine de terminer quand Jin réapparut, un large sourire aux lèvres :

_Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais j'en avais bien besoin !_

_Je t'en prie, tu es quand même chez toi... Bon et bien... Bon appétit !_

_Bon appétit !_

Le repas fut mangé froid, en fait. Ces deux là étaient déjà bavards à la base. Encore plus quand ils étaient ensemble. Alors là... Ils parlaient tellement, sautant d'un sujet à l'autre sans prévenir, de peur d'en oublier... qu'effectivement, le repas refroidit alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas raconté le quart. Ensuite, Jin proposa à son ami d'installer un futon dans sa chambre, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent continuer à discuter. Ce fut fait en un rien de temps, et chacun fut bientôt couché, prêt pour la nuit.

_Ah Pi-chan, j'ai oublié mes clopes dans l'avion ! Donne-m'en une s'il te plaît._

L'autre s'exécuta, lui tendant ce qu'il réclamait tandis que Jin manqua se s'écraser sur le sol à force de trop se pencher au-dessus de son lit pour l'atteindre... ce qui fit rire Yamapi aux éclats. Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa soudainement, tandis que dans le noir, grâce à la lumière du dehors, on aperçevait parfois les zébrures de la fumée dans la chambre... Pensivement, Yamapi demanda enfin :

_Dis... Demain... Tu es content de les revoir, non ?_

_Oui, bien sûr ! _Répondit le jeune homme avec enthousiasme. _Ils m'ont bien manqué !_

_Tous ? _Demanda soigneusement Yamapi.

_Ben oui, tous._

_Tu appréhendes un peu, non ?_

_Un peu oui... Mais c'est normal, je suppose._

_Juste un peu ?_

Comme il insistait pas mal et que Jin savait bien à quoi il faisait vraiment allusion, il résolut de le couper dans son élan dès maintenant. Il était tard, il sortait d'un vol interminable, il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était, il avait encore faim... Non franchement, se prendre la tête à trop réfléchir maintenant, très peu pour lui. Mais Yamapi était comme ça : toujours à s'inquiéter pour lui, depuis qu'ils se connaîssaient. C'était une chose qui n'avait jamais changée, ça. C'est bien pour ça, pour cette gentillesse, que Jin ne l'envoya pas méchamment bouler, comme n'importe qui y aurait eu droit à sa place.

_Pi-chan, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça, _dit-il simplement.

_Bon... Tu es plus têtu que lui. Enfin je le savais._

_Pourquoi ? Il a dit quelque chose ?_

Jin s'était redressé d'un coup, manquant au passage de brûler le drap. La discussion qu'il cherchait à fuir, elle l'intéressait bien, soudainement. Il en était même suspendu aux lèvres de Yamapi, qui jubilait intérieurement. Il avait trouvé la phrase adéquate pour susciter l'attention, dirait-on. Mais manque de chance, il avait promis de ne rien dire... Et puis même, Jin était un grand garçon, il n'avait qu'à avoir le cran d'aller chercher les réponses tout seul, après tout.

_Ah je ne sais pas, peut-être... _le taquina-t-il, de façon assez sadique.

_Pi-chan !... _s'écria Jin, frustré.

_Désolé bakanishi, je ne répète pas ce qu'on me confie, même pour toi, _rétorqua Yamapi en remontant le drap jusqu'à son menton.

_Allez... _

_Inutile de faire tes yeux larmoyants, parce que déjà je ne les vois pas dans le noir et deuxièment, je ne suis pas une groupie... _fit-il avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix. _Allez, on dort !_

_T'es méchant ! _Protesta Jin sur un ton larmoyant.

_Bonne nuit..._

_Allezzzzz..._

_Je n'entends pas..._

_Ah bon sang, tu n'as pas changé : toujours aussi chiant ! _S'écria Jin, faussement agacé.

_C'est ça, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, _murmura Yamapi en souriant.

_C'est pas ce que j'ai dit..._

_Ah ? C'est pourtant ce que j'ai entendu._

Comme toujours ou presque, il avait le dernier mot. Et Jin ne voulait même pas lutter, d'autant que, peut-être était-ce le noir qui jouait aussi, mais toujours est-il que la fatigue absente jusque là, se mis à poindre d'un coup. Dormir ? Bonne idée, tiens... Il se coucha donc confortablement après avoir murmuré un _'bonne nuit'_ qui resta sans réponse, Yamapi étant d'une rapidité légendaire pour s'endormir...


	2. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 2. Merci de vos reviews. Ca me fait plaisir d'écrire un peu sur d'autres personnes qu'habituellement, même si c'est une pression en quelque sorte. Je pense que je vais me laisser convaincre sans trop de mal par Lilyep et poster un de ces quatre des fics sur d'autres, encore :). En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre 2 :)**

**Retrouvailles**

Le leader de NewS fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain. Réveil extrêment difficile, puisque Yamapi détestait le matin, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Le matin, se lever... Ca gâchait tout le plaisir qu'on avait à aller se coucher le soir venu, finalement. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas : il était un sacré bosseur, sinon. Il fallait juste qu'il ait la motivation suffisante pour sortir du lit, voilà tout. Motivation qu'il finit par trouver quand il repensa à la quantité de travail qui l'attendait ce jour là... Il se leva, s'habilla, rangea un peu et laissa un mot à son ami qui dormait encore profondément : _« Je suis parti, j'ai un enregistrement ce matin... J'essayerai de regarder ta conférence, mais si je ne peux pas, tu me raconteras ? Je te souhaite de bonnes retrouvailles, surtout ne te prends pas la tête et fais de ton mieux »_.

Ce mot, Jin le lut deux heures après son départ, lorsqu'il se réveilla à son tour, frais et reposé. Il le trouva sur sa table de nuit, sous son portable. Il sourit en le mettant dans son tiroir. Yamapi était si gentil avec lui, c'était agréable. Mais il en faisait un peu trop parfois. Après tout, il n'était plus un gamin, non ? Il avait changé, pendant son séjour à Los Angeles, et cela, personne ne s'en rendait compte pour le moment. Il s'autorisa encore dix minutes à paresser dans son lit, avant de gagner enfin la douche. Et contrairement à d'autres, lui, il était du matin. Il émergeait assez vite et une fois le café avalé, il était prêt à tenir debout jusqu'au soir sans problèmes. Bon... Portable, clés... Il avait à peu près l'essentiel, le portefeuille une fois mis dans sa veste. Pour aujourd'hui, il irait en taxi. Il avait laissé sa voiture chez ses parents, il faudrait qu'il aille la rechercher... Alors il se rendit au lieu qu'il connaîssait bien : la _Johnny's Jimusho_. Il devait y rencontrer Johnny lui-même, puis ses camarades. Il s'efforça de ne pas y penser durant tout le trajet, mais il sentait son estomac se contracter, au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Il finit par arriver à destination, entra dans les bureaux, s'annonça à la secrétaire qui lui souhaita un bon retour, et il fut introduit directement vers le patron. Un patron qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts :

_Akanishi-kun ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ici !_

_Bonjour, ravi de vous revoir,_ fit Jin en s'inclinant.

_Ah mon garçon, ça fait combien de temps... 3 mois ?_

En effet, ils s'étaient vus à Los Angeles lors de l'un des voyages de Johnny. Mais ce n'était pas pareil que de se voir ici, au Japon, à la compagnie. Il était définitivement revenu, c'était ça que ça voulait dire. Johnny lui fit tout de suite signe de s'asseoir, et il alla lui-même prendre place derrière le bureau. Il l'observa un moment. Le vieil homme, contrairement à Yamapi pourtant plus proche de lui, fut le premier à se rendre compte que Jin n'était plus vraiment le même qu'en partant. C'était une impression, certes, mais il le sentait. Sans doute l'expérience et le fait de l'avoir plus ou moins vu grandir aussi, lui permettait-il de le sentir...

_Ton voyage s'est-il bien passé ? Tu dois être fatigué, non ?_

_Ca va, pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Je me sens d'attaque pour tout reprendre ! _fit Jin avec enthousiasme.

_Ca me réjouit de te l'entendre dire. J'ai organisé cette conférence dès ton retour dans un but bien précis, tu t'en doutes._

_Oui._

_Les rumeurs sont allées bon train pendant ton absence, tu le sais, _fit Johnny en appuyant son menton dans ses mains. _Je me suis dit que si je ne faisais rien à ton retour, immédiatement... Les gens penseraient que tu ne reprendraient pas. J'ai voulu que ta réintégration au groupe soit immédiate, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune confusion._

_Je l'avais bien compris ainsi._

_Cette conférence, le manager t'en parlera plus longuement tout à l'heure, mais elle ne devrait pas être bien longue. Quant à ce que tu as à dire, tu verras ça avec lui... Mais je te fais confiance._

Mine de rien, ces mots là n'étaient pas anodins. Force était de constater qu'au sein de cette 'entreprise', peu de liberté d'action était accordée aux membres, notamment lorsqu'ils débutaient. Lorsque Johnny disait _'je te fais confiance'_, et qu'il sous-entendait que Jin pourrait lui-même décider de ce qu'il dirait, c'est que vraiment... Il savait à qui il pouvait se fier, depuis le temps. KAT-TUN était une valeur sûre, en terme de rentabilité. Et par ailleurs, Johnny avait confiance en ses membres, notamment envers Akanishi, qu'il savait être très motivé et attaché au groupe, même s'il n'en donnait pas forcément l'impression. Ils discutèrent ainsi encore un bon moment, et Johnny lui expliqua deux ou trois choses, globalement... Mais à Jin de se remettre dans le bain. Il faudrait qu'il intègre les nouvelles chansons, les lives prévus, l'émission _Cartoon KAT-TUN_, mise en place en son absence... Il devrait se remettre à la danse et au chant, qu'il n'avait certes pas délaissé, mais qu'il avait entretenu de manière différence d'ici. Il n'allait pas chômer, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il en avait presque la tête qui tournait, d'enregistrer autant d'informations en si peu de temps. Enfant, il fut libéré ce ce tourbillon qui commençait à lui donner mal au crâne, et il put sortir. On lui indiqua une salle au troisième étage, où il pourrait retrouver ses camarades. Dans l'ascenseur, son mal de ventre le reprit fortement. Il allait les revoir. Il allait _le_ revoir. Ah bon sang... Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état, à la fin ? Ca devenait parfaitement puéril. Il n'avait qu'à prendre les choses comme elles venaient, d'autant que si ça trouvait, l'autre ne se souviendrait même pas de leur querelle, et tout repartirait de plus belle. Non ? Mouais... Il n'y croyait pas beaucoup lui-même, à dire vrai. Et voilà qu'il était planté devant l'entrée de la salle comme un piquet. Il leva son bras pour atteindre la poignée, mais à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit avant et il se prit quelqu'un de plein fouet.

_Et ben vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous... Naka-chan ?!_

_Akanishi-kun ! Chouette !_

Et oui... qui pouvait être assez stupide pour sortir en trombe d'une salle et ne pas regarder devant lui, sinon Nakamaru ? Nakamaru qui frottait frénétiquement son nez, probablement amoché pendant l'altercation, tandis que Jin ramassait son sac qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre. Le sourire de Nakamaru fit trois fois le tour de sa tête, une fois qu'il eut reconnu la personne dans laquelle il était rentré. Pour lui, ça faisait à peu trois mois aussi qu'il était allé à Los Angeles avec Koki pour lui rendre visite... C'était assez récent, en fin de compte. Alors bon, il pouvait bien vivre sans lui, ça n'était pas la question, mais il était quand même bien content de le voir de retour parmi eux. Et comme il était très franc, il ne se gêna pas pour le prendre dans ses bras en guise de bienvenue. Jin sourit, content de voir que Nakamaru était resté le même. Une telle bonne humeur, rien qu'à le regarder... Il ne connaîssait personne de plus joyeux que lui. Se dégageant finalement de son étreinte, il lui demanda :

_Euh dis-moi, où tu courrais comme ça, au fait ?_

_Ah oui ! Toilettes ! Je reviens !_

Mort de rire, Jin le regarda s'éloigner au fond du couloir comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors qu'il avait pourtant oublié l'espace de quelques instants son envie pressante. Quel phénomène, celui-là alors... Ce remue-ménage ayant alerté les occupants de la salle, il fut à peine entré à l'intérieur qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Junno, qui lui fit un sourire de compétition avant de presque lui sauter dessus :

_Akanishi-kun ! Bon retour parmi nous !_

_Salut ! Je suis rentré !_ Fit le jeune homme en sentant son coeur battre un peu plus vite.

Tous, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à lui. Koki, Ueda, Junno qui était déjà là, Nakamaru qui revint rapidement les rejoindre, et même Kame se leva et hocha la tête. Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas plus difficile que ça, en fin de compte... D'ailleurs il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jin d'être anxieux. En moins de 5 minutes, ce fut vraiment comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, chacun voulant absolument savoir plein de choses sur le séjour de Jin. De la même façon, ce dernier les questionnait sur ces derniers mois, sur l'album, leurs shows et le reste... Mine de rien et même si rien ne lui avait échappé comme il suivait tout de loin et qu'on le tenait au courant, il avait des choses à rattraper... Etre au courant et vivre les choses, sont deux choses différentes. Le manager entra une demie heure plus tard pour leur expliquer diverses choses à propos de la conférence. Puis ils durent y aller sans tarder. En fait, cela se déroulerait dans l'une des salles du rez-de-chaussée prévues à cet effet. Simplement, ils devraient passer à l'habillage et au maquillage avant. Jin se retrouva alors dans la même loge que Nakamaru d'un côté, et Kame de l'autre, tandis qu'une jeune femme s'occupait de le coiffer convenablement. Qu'on le maquille ou qu'on le coiffe, ce n'était pas un problème pour Nakamaru : il parlerait quand même. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'il soit devenu encore plus bavard qu'avant ! Ou était-ce juste parce qu'il était content de revoir Jin ? Ce dernier ne le sut pas, mais toujours est-il que ça l'amusa beaucoup.

_Alors dis-moi, Jin-chan, tu es arrivé quand exactement ?_

_Hier soir en fait._

_Seulement, hein ?... Et tu n'as pas trop souffert du décalage horaire et tout ça ?_

_Non, non... Ah mais tu sais, j'ai passé la soirée avec Pi-chan, alors ça m'a tenu éveillé je suppose._

_Ah oui ? _S'exclama Nakamaru._ Déjà ? Et bien... Rapide ! _

_Oh mais ne sois pas fâché, va... _plaisanta Jin. _On se fera une soirée aussi bientôt, si tu veux !_

_Bien sûr, _s'écria son ami, plein d'enthousiasme, _toujours partant !... Tu ne dis rien, Kamenashi-kun ? _Lança-t-il à leur camarade qui effectivement, se faisait très discret.

_Hm ? Si... Je crois que je suis prêt, je vais pouvoir y aller..._

Ce disant, Kame se leva, replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans l'oeil, remercia ceux qui s'étaient occupés de lui, puis il sortit. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Nakamaru en resta bouche bée, un peu en train de se demander : _'non mais il me fait quoi, là ?!'_. Ca craint, quand même... Jin devait être un peu crevé par son voyage, il rentrait à peine, et Kame était peu aimable, là... En y repensant, il n'avait rien dit non plus tout à l'heure, quand ils étaient encore en haut. Et si on allait par là, déjà hier il était bizarre. Il avait sans doute un souci... Nakamaru voulut s'excuser à sa place :

_Euh... Désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, mais je... je suis sûr qu'il est très content de ton retour aussi. _

_Je me le demande... _fit pensivement Jin, en fixant l'endroit par où était parti Kame.

_Mais si allons, que vas-tu chercher là ? _Ajouta Nakamaru en riant nerveusement. _Il n'est pas en forme, voilà tout. Allez, il va falloir y aller ! _

Nakamaru sauta du fauteuil au sol, et en quelques bonds, il gagna la porte à son tour, visiblement gêné. Jin apprécia son effort pour calmer le jeu, mais voilà... C'était bien inutile de la part de Nakamaru. Il y avait bel et bien un souci, que Jin n'ignorait pas. Il avait misé sur le fait que le temps aidant, ça aurait pu passer, mais visiblement... Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Kame n'était pas à blâmer finalement... C'était sa faute. Mais le reconnaître à haute voix était une autre paire de manches. Pour l'heure, il voulut s'efforcer de ne pas y penser, et il se concentra sur les caméras qu'il aurait à affronter d'ici quelques minutes. Mais alors qu'il sortit à son tour de la pièce, une main se referma sur son poignet :

_Je te tiens !_

_Que... Pi-chan ?! Tu m'as fait peur ! _S'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

_Deux fois en deux jours, je vais finir par me vexer... _

_Idiot !... Je te croyais surbooké aujourd'hui, comment ça se fait que tu... ?_

_On avait des documents à prendre, _expliqua Yamapi, _je dois me sauver... Mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'on enregistre la conférence, je passerai prendre la cassette ce soir._

_Tu te donnes bien du mal..._

_Non, mais je t'avoue que je suis très très fan de l'attitude de Ueda-kun lorsqu'il y a des caméras ! _Fit Yamapi avec un clin d'oeil comique. _Il est si gêné parfois, qu'on dirait qu'il cherche un trou dans le sol... Je pourrai encore le taquiner avec ça._

_Quoi ?... C'est même pas pour moi ? _S'offusqua Jin.

_Mais si, bien sûr, enfin ! Bon, je me sauve !_

_A plus !_

_Oui et... Bakanishi ! _Appela Yamapi du bout du couloir.

_Quoi encore ?_

_Ca se fait, s'excuser, quand on est dans son tort._

Yamapi avait glissé ça l'air de rien, de façon plutôt énigmatique... Ca ne sonnait pas comme un reproche, ni même comme un commandement quelconque... Tout au plus un conseil. Mais bien sûr, c'était tout sauf innocent, Jin le savait bien. C'était bien son genre, ça : sortir des phrases ambigues ou significatives de temps à autres et enchaîner sur autre chose, de façon à ce que l'autre puisse bien cogiter... Combien de fois Jin, plus direct, s'était-il fait avoir par cette façon de faire ? Là, à tous les coups, ça ne louperait pas : il y penserait plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais était-ce aussi tout bêtement parce que Yamapi avait dit une vérité classique ?

_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Répliqua-t-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

_Pour rien, pour rien... Fais de ton mieux !_

Après un signe d'au revoir, Yamapi et son grand sourire disparurent au bout du couloir. Et un point pour lui, comem d'habitude... Jin y penserait, oui. Pas maintenant, puisqu'on vint l'inviner à gagner l'estrade avec ses camarades, pour parler quelques minutes. Ce genre d'exercices l'angoissait toujours un peu, aussi le sérieux s'installa-t-il en lui immédiatement.


	3. Retrouver ses marques

**Désolée de ce retard ^^. Le chapitre 3 est enfin arrivé... en espérant que cette nouvelle fic plaise :).**

**Retrouver ses marques**

Oui, il était content d'être revenu... Oui, le Japon lui avait manqué... Non, il ne regrettait pas ces 6 mois... Oui, il avait beaucoup appris... Oui, il avait suivi l'activité des KAT-TUN avec attention... Jin répondait à toutes les questions en se demandant si les gens n'avaient pas mieux à faire qu'à l'écouter raconter ça, au juste ? Car en plus, juste avant d'y aller, on l'avait prévenu de plusieurs interviews pour divers magazines... Il sentait que ces choses là, il n'avait pas fini de les répéter au mot près... Et puis il était quand même encore bien fatigué, et il n'avait jamais trop aimé les conférences de presse. D'autant que sa dernière, c'était celle annonçant son départ, et il y avait de meilleurs souvenirs que celui-là... Néanmoins, ne soyons pas de mauvaise foi : Jin devait reconnaître qu'on s'habitue vite à la célébrité, aux caméras et au faste de ce type de vie... Alors là, il était quand même content, d'un certain point de vue. Et puis il pouvait compter sur Koki et Nakamaru, toujours à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler ainsi, pour exprimer leur joie de le voir de retour... et même pour simplement parler. A la fin, l'un des journalistes demanda à chacun son sentiment sur le sujet... De chaleureuses et encourageantes paroles furent prononcées par tout le monde... Ueda se distingua même en exprimant son impression première : Jin avait changé, selon lui. Il n'avait pas le même regard qu'en partant, c'était son impression. Comme Kame n'enchaînait pas naturellement, le journaliste réitéra sa question... Bizarrement, Jin, se pencha un peu en avant pour le voir, Junno étant entre eux... Et presque l'implorait-il du regard. _« Je ne te demande pas de me cirer les pompes en public... Mais dis un mot gentil... Allez... »_. Pas parce que ça jetterai un froid dans l'assemblée si Kame était sec... Mais parce que Jin angoissait réellement de s'entendre dire quelque chose de pas sympa... ou de froid. Kame garda le silence encore une seconde ou deux encore, puis il se rapprocha de son micro, et tout en regardant droit devant lui, il répondit :

_Tatsuya-kun l'a dit : il semble qu'il ne soit plus le même qu'en partant... Je pense qu'Akanishi-kun est parti avec de réels objectifs en tête... Il les a apparement réalisé, j'en suis heureux pour lui. De notre côté, nous avons fait de notre mieux pour combler son absence et nous avons réussi, je pense. Maintenant qu'il est là, c'est encore mieux. C'est bon pour tout le monde._

Jin en fut très étonné, à dire vrai. Bon, il se doutait bien que Kame était assez hypocrite, sur ce coup là... Mais n'empêche, c'était sympa. Et ça avait dû lui coûter, de dire tout cela... Sûr que s'il avait pu exprimer le fond de ses pensées, Jin se serait fait sonner les cloches. Mais bon, il n'en demanderait pas plus pour le moment. La conférence prit fin peu après, et chacun retourna dans le local occupé précédemment. Aujourd'hui, c'était relativement calme. Jin devait juste se procurer les paroles des nouvelles chansons et une sorte de note rédigée par le manager, qui l'informerait de tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Pour les chorégraphies, il aurait une montagne d'heures de travail en plus de ses camarades, par jour. Et voilà... Il était revenu. Retour à une vie réglée, tracée, chronométrée à la seconde près... Bon, peut-être pas, mais...

_Jin-kun ? Ca va pas ?_

Ueda venait de poser une main sur son épaule, comme il le voyait en pleine réflexion... Il avait le sentiment que Jin avait bien parlé de tout ce qu'il avait fait concrètement jusque là, mais qu'il avait occulté tout ce qui concernait son ressenti... Etre heureux de rentrer ne signifiait pas que par ailleurs, il ne puisse pas regretter un peu ce pays. C'aurait été logique. Il aurait eu le temps de s'y attacher, àce pays et aux gens qu'il avait cotoyé. Peut-être était-il légèrement désorienté... Ueda n'était pas très loin de la vérité, sur ce coup là.

_Si si, ça va bien... Je pensais juste à..._

_Los Angeles ?_

_Oui... _avoua Jin pensivement. _Ca me fait bizarre... Il y a deux jours encore, je marchais dans la rue sans me cacher, après une grasse matinée... Et voilà que je retrouve ce qui a toujours été ma vie jusque là, mais que j'avais un peu oublié..._

_Je comprends... Tu t'y étais habitué. C'est normal, nos moeurs sont différentes, en plus..._

Il avait goûté à un semblant de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors, puisque sa vie avait été prise en charge dès la sortie de l'enfance. Si c'était à refaire, il referait tout exactement pareil, bien sûr. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, il ne regrettait absolument rien et dès le lendemain, il se mettrait à fond sur son travail, pour être au niveau de ses camarades... Mais néanmois, tout ce temps passé sans être sur le devant de la scène, en ayant les relations qu'il voulait, avec plus ou moins l'attitude qu'il lui plaisait d'avoir... Ca avait été une expérience vraiment agréable à vivre, c'était certain. Il fallait juste se faire à l'idée que c'était désormais fini.

_Je suis réellement content d'être là avec vous... _expliqua-t-il. _Juste un peu déboussolé. Mais c'est ma vie après tout, alors je devrai pouvoir me remettre dans le bain rapidement._

_Bien sûr. Et puis si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix !_

_... mais du pain sur la planche, aussi ! _intervintKoki en secouant la tête. _Deux bonnes semaines nous séparent du prochain live. Tu sauras apprendre les chorégraphies ? Les paroles ?_

_Les paroles c'est ok, vous pensez vraiment que j'allais rester 6 mois sans m'intéresser à vos activités ? _Lança Jin en souriant. _Je suivais tout grâce à Internet. Et j'ai fait en sorte qu'on m'envoie ça. Les chorégraphies, je vous ai déjà bien observé, sur les vidéos qui m'ont été transmises... Je vais travailler dur pour ne pas gêner._

_Bon courage ! _Fit Koki en souriant à son tour.

_... Mais tu ne gênes personne, _fit Nakamaru. _Quelle idée ! Tu feras à ton rythme, et nous ferons en sorte de te faciliter les choses._

_Fais comme tu peux, mais de toute façon je ne suis pas inquiet : tu es travailleur ! _Ajouta à son tour Junno, en lui pressant l'épaule.

Jin hocha la tête, réellement ravi de toutes ces marques d'affection... Même s'il manquait une voix à ce tableau, pour bien faire. Une voix qui restait silencieuse. _« Je vois... »_ se dit Jin, _« on joue l'indifférence alors, pour le premier acte ? Ca va être gai, tiens !... »_. Comme il était du genre fonceur, il prévoyait déjà une séance de remise à niveau, parce s'il y avait bien une chose que Jin avait en horreur, c'était qu'on l'ignore. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, non ? Pourquoi ne pas parler calmement, mettre les problèmes sur la table et tenter de les résoudre en adultes ? Faire à moitié la tête, à quoi ça sert, franchement ? Parti comme c'était, il allait sûrement s'énerver tout seul... Fort heureusement, une tête familière passa dans l'encadrement de la porte à ce moment là.

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Pi-chan ? Mais on ne voit que toi, aujourd'hui ! _S'exclama joyeusement Jin.

_Oui ben regarde-moi bien parce que dans 30 secondes, je repars ! _S'exclama Yampi en reprenant son souffle, comme il avait courru. _J'ai pu me libérer juste un petit moment. _

_Pour quoi faire ?_

_Un restaurant ce soir, ça te tente ?_

_Oui, bien sûr !_

_Parfait, on se téléphone ! Kamenashi-kun, tu nous suis ? _Demanda Yamapi en souriant.

_Euh... Non... Non merci, pas cette fois._

Comme il fallait s'y attendre... Yamapi s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose... Mais Jin hocha la tête négativement, lui faisant signe de laisser tomber et le leader de NewS partit au pas de course, tout comme il était venu. Les autres connaîssaient assez Jin pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait certainement pas les choses courir plus longtemps. Par un accord tacite, ils allèrent tous voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient, tandis que d'un pas décidé, Jin marcha en direction de Kame. Le voyage l'avait désorienté et rendu vraiment mou... Parce qu'en temps normal, ce petit jeu désagréable aurait duré quelques minutes tout au plus. Il faut croire qu'il se réveillait, maintenant. Il s'assit à l'envers sur une chaise juste en face de lui, et il l'interpella directement pour la première fois de la journée :

_Kame... On peut se parler ?_

_Je n'y vois pas d'objection,_ répondit l'autre, de façon assez déroutante.

_C'est quoi ton problème ?_

Réputé pour ne pas donner dans la diplomatie, Jin n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait. Qu'on le prenne bien ou mal, il s'en fichait pas mal. Mais il y avait des approches plus fines, c'était sûr... Le problème était que Jin n'y pensait qu'après. Quant il était 'dedans', rien à faire, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Ca l'exaspérait, de devoir se fatiguer à faire des phrases à rallonge de façon tordue, alors que 3 ou 4 mots font l'affaire aprfois, pour dire ce qui doit l'être. Et Kame avait toujours apprécié ça chez lui, cette franchise que lui n'avait pas... Sauf qu'il n'aimait pas quand ça s'adressait à lui. Il se braqua aussitôt, Jin le vit rien qu'à sa tête. Il décida de se reprendre, pour arrondir les angles :

_Désolé, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça... Juste que je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, et j'aimerai autant qu'on en parle._

_Tu sais ce qui ne va pas, alors de quoi tu me parles ?_

_Ecoute, je reviens, je débarque à peine que tu me fais sentir que tu n'étais pas pressé de me revoir... C'est agréable._

Jin y allait vraiment doucement... Il connaîssait bien Kame, depuis le temps. Pour ainsi dire, il avait grandi avec lui. Il avait suivi sa vie professionnelle évidemment, mais aussi privée. Il lui semblait qu'il le connaîssait par coeur. Et Kame était quelqu'un qui avait une grande fierté. Si on lui parlait mal, si on était brusque avec lui, il se fermait comme une huître, et alors là, bon courage pour l'ouvrir ! Jin était lui aussi d'une grande fierté, et comme il ne voulait pas en arriver là, il prit sur lui de se freiner dès le départ. Un Kame braqué équivaut à la fin d'une discussion.

_C'est pas ça..._

_Alors c'est quoi ?_

_T'es parti, _lâcha subitement Kame.

_Mais Kame, j'étais pas partie en vadrouille, j'étudiais ! _S'exclama Jin du tac au tac, tant la surprise fut grande.

_Il y a la manière._

_De quoi ?_

_Tu es parti très loin !_

_Oui mais pour apprendre l'anglais, c'est mieux d'aller sur place ! _Fit Jin avec une pointe d'ironie.

A ce stade du dialogue, c'était l'incompréhension la plus totale dans les deux camps. Jin ne voyait absolument pas, ou plutôt il avait peur de voir où était le problème... Car c'était évident que Kame ne lui reprochait pas ses études en tant que telles. Kame par contre, se sentait plus hardi et d'humeur à ne pas lâcher le morceau, quelles que soient les conséquences. Car pour lui, pas d'erreur possible : il avait raison. Jin était idiot au point de ne pas voir de quoi il parlait ? Et en plus, il se moquait ? Kame sentit la colère le submerger à tel point qu'il eut presque envie de lui cogner dessus ici-même...

_Mais t'es d'un égoïsme hallucinant ! Tu as pensé un peu à nous... A moi ?_

_A toi ?_ Répèta Jin, dont, cette fois-ci c'était sûr, le cerveau était partie en promenade.

_Quand tu es parti... _avoua Kame. _Avant, on faisait équipe, on partageait l'affiche..._

_Justement. Ambitieux comme tu l'es, tu as pu démontrer que tu savais parfaitement faire tenir ce groupe tout seul._

Jin se mordilla aussitôt la lèvre inférieure, parce qu'il venait de dire une connerie. Et il le savait. Il baissa la tête aussitôt, conscient que cette gaffe là, il n'avait pas fini de la payer. D'abord, c'était déplacé de le dire ambitieux -même s'il l'était vraiment-, ce n'est pas en le critiquant que ça s'arrangerait... Et la suite de sa phrase pouvait être interprétée comme un total « je m'en foutisme »... Une sorte de « et bien vous n'en êtes pas morts, non ?! ». C'était faire bien peu cas du sort de ses camarades. Et Kame le prit comme tel. Le problème est qu'il y avait pas mal de choses que Kame ignorait, et que Jin n'avait pas prit le temps de lui expliquer. Et maintenant, Kame n'écouterait plus.

_Imbécile ! _S'énerva-t-il. _Ca a été... Tu es parti comme un voleur, en plus !_

_De quoi ?!_

_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Nous, t'en avais rien à faire ! Tu es parti, c'était ta décision, pas la notre ! Et pourtant on a tous eu à en supporter les conséquences ! Les fans qui te regrettent, qui disent que c'est moi qui t'aies mis dehors..._

_Je... Je ne pensais pas... _fit Jin en écarquillant les yeux.

_C'est ton problème ça, tu ne penses pas assez ! Tu as décidé d'y aller, alors tu l'as annoncé comme ça, comem si tu allais faire un petit tour dans le quartier ! On a appris ça par la presse, en plus ! La presse, tu te rends compte ! Tu es vraiment parti comme un voleur !_

Que ce soit son intention ou pas, Kame avait réussi à le faire culpabiliser. Il savait bien sûr, qu'il avait manqué de bien des choses, à son départ : tact, politesse, etc... C'était un peu un coup de tête, et comme toujours, il avait appliqué sa politique : ça passe ou ça casse. Les paroles de Kame sonnaient désagréablement justes... En plus, il apprenait sans ménagement le tort que son départ brutal avait causé à ses amis, Kame en tête. Personne ne lui avait dit ça ! Que ce soit le manager, eux ou Yamapi, tout le monde disait que tout allait bien... Ce que Kame disait là, cet aperçu de la situation qu'il laissait, Jin en était réellement abassourdi et effrayé. Et il cessa d'être un peu arrogant, pour baisser le ton... Il n'allait pas s'excuser, non, car Kame ne savait pas tout... Mais enfin, il sentit qu'il fallait faire profil bas...

_Il y a eu des fuites, mais bien sûr que j'aurais aimé vous le dire avant... mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre._

_Et tu viens prôner la franchise alors que tu ne sais pas parler à tes amis ?... _lâcha Kame en le regardant avec tant de mépris que Jin se sentit très mal tout à coup.

_Kame..._

_Et 6 mois sans une nouvelle ! Pas un coup de fil, ni même un mail, rien ! Et je voyais les autres raconter que tu les appelais souvent, tu leur écrivais... Ca et... la conférence de prese, à ton départ... Je ne peux pas te pardonner tout ça !_

La conférence pour annoncer son départ... Ca, Jin ne pouvait le nier : son attitude avait été plus que limite. Un enfant gâté n'aurait pas agi autrement. Il était parti après avoir été désobligeant envers Kame, et en public aussi. Sans une excuse, en ignorant même les questions de son ami... Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas envie de savoir. En bref, il était le con de l'histoire, et il aurait été intelligent de donner raison à Kame. Mais ça, c'était une autre paire de manches... Et de toute façon, Kame décida que la journée était finie en ce qui le concernait, et il partit aussitôt. Ueda vint aussitôt voir si Jin avait besoin d'aide, tandis que Junno tenta de rattraper leur camarade... Mais tous pensaient bien que la journée s'arrêterait là. Un pot pour le retour de Jin fut prévu le lendemain soir, et en attendant que Yamapi ne l'appelle, Ueda emmena son ami boire un café, dans l'espoir de le faire parler un peu...


	4. Explications

**Lentement mais sûrement (mais ceux qui me lisent depuis un moment savent que c'est surtout lentement XD), on avance... Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir :)**

**Explications**

Attablés dans un café plutôt tranquille, Jin et Ueda se tenaient face à face, avec chacun une tasse de café fumante posée devant lui. Ueda grignota avec gourmandise le carré de chocolat qui l'accompagnait et il trempa le restant dans le café, avant de le savourer. Ca faisait partie des petits plaisirs pas chers qu'il aimait bien. Parfois, il suffisait de pas grand chose pour être content... Jin le regarda faire, un brin d'amusement (furtif) dans le regard. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Ueda, le voyant toujours crispé, se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

_Tu veux en parler ?_

_Nan._

_Bon..._

Il y avait plus engageant, il fallait bien le reconnaître... Ce n'était pas après lui que Jin en avait mais franchement, il sentait que l'énervement ne s'estompait pas... C'était même plutôt l'inverse, en fait. Alors autant éviter de crier sur le malheureux Ueda qui n'avait rien fait, juste pour passer ses nerfs, non ? C'aurait été idiot. Mais l'autre ne se démonta pas et avec un brin d'humour, il retenta, à peine deux minutes plus tard :

_Et maintenant ?_

_Non plus._

_D'accord... Mais si tu..._

_J'ai dit non, Tatsuya ! _Fit l'autre, un ton plus haut cette fois.

Se rendant aussitôt compte qu'il avait haussé la voix contre lui, il fut pris de sincères remords. Ueda était gentil, il ne cherchait qu'à rendre service... Il n'aimait pas bien les disputes... Surtout là, qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver... C'était stupide, il n'allait pas se le mettre à dos, un seul suffisait. Ueda baissa la tête, assez refroidi par la rudesse de sa réponse... Et Jin se radoucit automatiquement, ne souhaitant vraiment aucun malentendu. Aimablement, il répondit avec plus de douceur cette fois :

_Ah pardon, excuse-moi... C'est pas contre toi, tu sais... _expliqua-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. _Je suis juste crevé et... Bordel, je ne suis pas revenu pour me faire engueuler ! _S'exclama-t-il brusquement, en repensant à son affrontement avec Kame.

_Ca, je me doute..._

_Ueda, sois franc avec moi. Je vais te demander quelque chose et j'aimerai que tu me répondes sincèrement. Tu veux bien ?_

_Oui, bien sûr._

_Mon départ vous a-t-il causé du tort ? Franchement._

Jin sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, à l'approche de la réponse. La culpabilité le prenait à chaque minute un peu plus, les paroles prononcées par Kame aidant. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça, à tort peut-être. Sûrement, même. Même s'il lui aurait coûté d'admettre que Kame puisse avoir raison, il se devait de réparer le tort qu'il avait éventuellement pu causer. Peut-être que les autres aussi pensaient comme Kame ? Et ils n'avaient pas osé lui en faire la remarque ? Si c'était le cas alors... Il avait besoin de savoir. Il détestait laisser pourrir un problème, qui plus est.

_Mais pourquoi tu..._

_Tu as promis, Ueda._

_Franchement ?_

_Oui._

_Alors oui._

C'était assez brutal. Le genre douche froide, en fait. Mais bon, il avait désiré la franchise, il l'avait eu. Ueda baissa de nouveau la tête, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû plutôt mentir. Ou être un peu moins direct, au moins. Mais avec Jin, l'on était forcé de s'habituer à des échanges francs, rapides voire même brutaux parfois, aussi. Même Ueda, plus réservé et méticuleux, adoptait un peu son comportement, lorsqu'il était avec lui. Jin accusa le coup et le regarda sans une once de colère. Il voulait juste comprendre. A quel moment son égocentrisme avait-il pris le pas sur les intérêts de tous ? Ueda mis ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tasse et il reprit calmement :

_Je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité... Alors ne te méprends pas, on n'en est pas morts et tout est très bien allé au bout de quelques semaines. Mais oui, nous avons eu du mal au début. Parce que les fans te regrettaient... Certains pensaient même que tu ne reviendrais jamais... Et nous avons dû au mieux combler leurs attentes. Même artistiquement. Puisque Kame est devenu la seule voix principale... L'organisation interne du groupe s'en est vu modifiée._

_Jamais je n'ai pensé à tout ça... _avoua Jin.

_A aucun moment nous ne t'en avons voulu,_ assura son ami. _Sois sûr de ça. Je parle au nom de Junno, Koki, Maru et moi-même._

_Merci..._

C'était toujours ça... Ueda ne mentait pas, qui plus est. Cela se voyait. Et Jin fut un petit peu soulagé. Au moins, il était maintenant sûr que ses amis ne lui en voulaient pas tous en bloc. Ca ne l'empêcherait pas de s'excuser, et ce dès le lendemain, mais c'était déjà un soulagement. Une question le taraudait encore. Il hésitait, mais jamais elle ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Néanmoins, elle dû se lire sur son visage, puisque Ueda y répondit sans même que Jin n'ait besoin de la formuler :

_Kame, c'est différent. Il a eu plus de responsabilités, d'où qu'elles viennent. Même aux émissions, il était devenu le seul à être si populaire, tout à coup... Tu penses que son ambition est démesurée au point qu'il s'en réjouissait... Peut-être même que c'était le cas, je n'en sais rien. Mais il a vite déchanté, en tous cas. C'était beaucoup de poids. Et puis..._

_Et puis ?_

_Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire..._

_Je t'en prie Ueda, aide-moi à comprendre..._

Ueda hésitait. Clairement. Il n'était pas très sûr que ce soit bien à lui, de raconter ça. Mais s'il pensait que Jin allait le laisser partir maintenant, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! Il en avait trop dit... Ou pas assez, d'un autre point de vue. Jin se pencha en avant et le supplia du regard. Il savait y faire, et Ueda ne mis guère de temps avant de lâcher prise le premier et de baisser la tête, n'étant pas très fort à ce jeu de regard. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, comme s'il s'assurait par réflexe que personne n'écoutait leur conversation... Et sur un ton plus prudent et plus bas que précédemment, il poursuivit :

_Votre rivalité... Elle est de notoriété publique, tu sais. Alors, les plus ardents de tes fans ont commencé à dire que... Kame avait aidé à te conduire vers la sortie... Pour être le seul... Pour ne plus partager l'affiche... Sur n'importe quel site, cette 'théorie' pouvait se retrouver..._

_Mais c'est pas ce qui s'est passé ! _S'écria Jin, choqué.

_Je sais bien ça. On le sait tous. Mais les gens parlent. Et la rumeur, c'est une chose incontrôlable, tu sais... Kame était trop fier pour démentir, il préférait jouer l'indifférent. Du coup, ça n'a fait qu'empirer... Et ça l'a blessé. Il ne l'a pas montré, mais ce qu'on pensait de lui l'affectait. Le regard des autres est important pour lui, je ne t'apprends rien..._

_Mais il ne m'en a jamais rien dit !_

_Il ne t'a rien dit pendant six mois, de toute façon, à ce que je sais..._

Touché. Un point pour Ueda, et non des moindres. Jin crut déceler une pointe de reproche à son égard, dans cette dernière phrase... Mais son esprit était trop occupé à enregistrer toutes les informations, pour pouvoir y prêter attention. Il devait mettre tout ça par terre et le trier, pour voir ce que ça donnait... Et ce que ça donnait après un rapide examen des faits, c'était relativement simple : il avait pourri la vie de Kame bien comme il fallait, en croyant s'éloigner pour son bien (chose qu'il se garda bien de révéler). Il se serait bien donné quelques gifles, pour la peine... Et en plus, il restait hypocrite jusqu'au bout, à sa grande stupéfaction. « Pour son bien ? ». Ca aurait été très chevaleresque de penser ainsi, sauf que Jin avait autant agi pour son propre bien que pour celui de Kame, en partant. Il avait senti... que les choses changeaient. Ca mûrissait tranquillement, ça devait remonter à... il n'osait même pas aprofondir le sujet, même pour lui-même, tant il avait peur de metrte des mots sur certaines sensations. Et puis ça s'était terminé d'un coup, un beau matin, et il n'y avait pas prêté d'importance. Il avait fait le point sans le savoir, ses sentiments étant assez mûrs pour être installés. Et chaque jour qui suivait recommençait sur le même modèle... Et ça lui avait filé la plus grande trouille de sa vie, surtout qu'il avait vu Kame commencer à paniquer, sans doute parce qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui ce qui se passait en eux... et entre eux. C'était du détail, des choses futiles que sans doute, personne n'avait remarqué, mais eux ils savaient bien que les choses prenaient une tournure que Jin qualifiait de bizarre. Alors il avait mis au point le pire plan de sa vie. Partir, dans un premier temps. Ca, encore... De toute façon c'était prévu. Mais partir en étant désagréable, de façon à ce que Kame arrête ce comportement étrange qu'il avait envers lui... Pour que ça le refroidisse et qu'ils reprennent leurs petites joutes verbales, leurs habitudes, bref, que tout redevienne normal. Là, Jin s'attrapa la tête à deux mains comme s'il voulait se l'arracher : mais quel imbécile sur cette terre aurait agi comme ça ?! C'était à en pleurer, tellement c'était tout sauf malin ! Au lieu d'en parler, ou... Enfin peu importe, le mal était fait. Il en avait presque oublié la présence de Ueda, qui se rappela à son bon souvenir avec une question des plus déstabilisantes... Le retour de la douche froide. C'était le rinçage, là.

_Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? Je veux dire... en étant... presque méchant avec lui. J'étais là, on l'a tous entendu et vu, la façon dont tu l'as..._

_Arrête._

_Je veux juste t'aider. _

_Je sais... Et tu m'as bien aidé, crois-moi._

Ueda n'était pas des plus convaincus, ceci étant... Mais comme il ne voulait pas trop tirer sur la ficelle de peur qu'elle ne se casse, il n'insista pas. En jetant un coup d'oeil à Jin, il soupira. Il l'avait amené ici dans l'espoir de le dérider, et au final... Il avait un peu fait l'inverse, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Mais au moins, la situation avait progressé... Bon, pas à une vitesse fulgurante, mais il ne fallait pas être trop gourmand... Alors que Ueda avait épuisé tout son stock de 'répliques destinées à engager une conversation', le portable de Jin vibra tout à coup. Il s'empressa de le sortir de sa poche.

_Ah, excuse-moi, _lança-t-il à son ami avant de décrocher._ Allo ?_

_C'est moi. Bon ce restau, ça tient toujours ? Me fais pas le coup du gars contrarié par une dispute et qui n'a pas faim, j'te croirai pas !_

_Comment tu sais ?! _S'écria Jin, cloué sur place.

_Je sais tout ! _Fit Yamapi, triomphant.

_C'est ça... _se moqua Jin. _Oui, ça tient toujours. A l'endroit habituel ? D'ici... 1 bonne heure ? _Ajouta-t-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

_Ok... A tout à l'heure !_

_Bye._

_Tu vas y aller ?_ Demanda Ueda une fois que Jin eût raccroché.

_Pas tout de suite... Tu viens avec moi ? _Proposa-t-il aimablement.

_Non, vas-y tout seul._

_Ca ne nous dérange pas, tu sais..._

_Vous savez sûrement des tas de choses à vous dire... Et puis j'ai des choses à faire de mon côté. Une autre fois, promis..._ assura Ueda en souriant.

_Comme tu veux._

Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment, de façon plus détendue cette fois, jusqu'à ce que Jin ne se rende compte qu'il allait finir par être en retard. Ils sortirent et si Ueda partit à pied de son côté, Jin s'engouffra dans le premier taxi venu pour rejoindre son meilleur ami à leur habituel lieu de rendez-vous. Il s'engouffra dans le restaurant encore peu peuplé en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre. Il frimaça : il détestait être en retard, même juste un peu. Et puis il se faufila rapidement au premier étage, au fond derrière les plantes vertes, où Yamapi était déjà installé à une table.

_Ah quand même !_ Lâcha-t-il en le voyant arriver.

_Désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passer._

_Je viens juste d'arriver, bakanishi ! _Fit Yamapi en riant, content de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise.

_Tomo-chan, si tu pouvais juste deux minutes m'appeler autrement... _soupira l'autre.

_Ben oui mais comment ?_

_Euh... _risqua Jin,_ t'as jamais pensé à mon prénom ?_

_Il n'est pas drôle._

_C'est pas le but, en même temps... _fit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Bon allez, parle-moi de cette conférence, je tiens plus !_

Tout en regardant la carte (bien qu'il sache déjà ce qu'il allait prendre), Jin se lança dans un rapport détaillé de l'évènement du début d'après-midi. Il s'interrompait parfois, semblant chercher ses mots... Et puis il reprenait, en reportant ses yeux sur le menu... Yamapi l'écoutait tranquillement, souriant de temps à autres... et fronçant les sourcils vers la fin. Lorsque Jin eût terminé, Yamapi s'écria aussitôt :

_Bon, et bien tu as assuré, on dirait !_

_Oui mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça... _soupira le chanteur de KAT-TUN, _C'est beaucoup de sérieux pour pas grand chose..._

_On est d'accord, mais que veux-tu..._

_Et dis... Comment tu savais....Tu as évoqué une 'dispute' tout à l'heure... _demanda Jin, pas très sûr cependant, d'avoir bien fait d'aller sur ce terrain.

_Tegoshi-kun passait dans le coin à ce moment là... Il allait dire deux mots à un technicien qui avait arrangé sa voix, alors qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on la trafique... Il ne changera jamais ! _Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire affectueux. _Bref, il a tout simplement entendu des éclats de voix. Il ne s'est pas attardé, comme il te craint un peu..._

_Voilà autre chose... _s'étrangla Jin. _Maintenant, je fais peur ?_

_Seulement à lui._

_C'est stupide, surtout que là, c'est pas tellement moi qui criait... _réfléchit Jin. _Comment ça, je lui fais peur ?!_

Le leader des NewS éclata de rire. Jin et ses réactions démesurées mais aussi et surtout toujours en retard d'un train ou deux... C'était quelque chose. Jin haussait les épaules d'un air exaspéré, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme. Il se chargea de passer commande, puis il revint à la charge :

_Mais sérieusement, je croyais qu'il en rajoutait... Je lui fais vraiment peur ?_

_Tu as envie qu'on en parle ?_ Demanda Yamapi, redevenu sérieux. _Ca ne me semble pas être le plus important, là tout de suite._

_Ok, ok..._

_C'était quoi, cette dispute ? _Demanda-t-il brutalement.

_Mais rien..._

_Jin-chan... Si tu veux mentir, fais-le au moins correctement, c'est horrible comme tu n'es pas crédible !_

_J'ai pas envie d'en parler, _lâcha-t-il alors.

_Ah, là au moins c'est sincère, ça te ressemble déjà plus, _plaisanta Yamapi._ Bon, je vais nous faire gagner deux ou trois étapes : Kamenashi-kun t'a probablement reproché ton départ, pour le fond comme pour la forme._

_Comment tu... _commença Jin, surpris.

_Je ne l'ai pas boycotté, moi. On parle aussi tous les deux, ça nous arrive._

La réplique avait été dite de façon sèche. Plus que Yamapi ne l'avait voulu au départ. Jin baissa la tête automatiquement, le prenant pour un reproche... pas totalement infondé, qui plus est. Yamapi se mordilla lèvre pour son manque de tact. Il connaîssait Jin par coeur. Il se braquait en un quart de seconde, et pour rien. Il fallait vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre, avec lui... Il avait autant besoin d'être réconforté doucement, que d'être engueulé parfois. Le tout était dans le dosage... et le timing. Il se rattrapa, avec un ton plus gentil :

_Excuse-moi. C'était pas malin, comme formule. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tout ce qu'il t'a dit, il me l'a confié petit à petit... Et je savais qu'il n'attendait que l'occasion de te l'expédier en pleine figure._

_Ben ça, je l'ai bien reçu, c'est sûr... Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je sais que toi aussi, tu as désapprouvé mon départ, _dit-il brusquement.

_Non, je n'étais pas contre._

Ah bon ? Première nouvelle !

_Je n'étais pas contre le fait que tu partes étudier,_ expliqua Yamapi, _c'est évident. En revanche, la façon dont tu l'a fait et tes autres motivations, ça oui, j'aurais pu trouver à commenter..._

_Je pensais vraiment faire au mieux... _s'excusa presque Jin.

_Depuis quand agit-on pour le mieux en s'enfuyant ? C'est lâche ça, c'est tout, _fit Yamapi durement.

_Je ne suis pas un lâche !_

_Alors pour le dire autrement, disons que tu aurais pu avoir plus de courage... _insista Yamapi, toujours sur un ton cassant. _Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce qui t'est passé par la tête... Mais je sais que tu avais un problème avec lui. De quel ordre exactement, j'en sais rien et à la limite, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je me demande ce qu'il a pu faire de mal pour que tu lui adresses un adieu si sec en public, alors que tu avais couvert tous les autres de compliments juste avant... Sans parler de ce qui a suivi... Ce « tu vas t'en sortir, t'es enfin seul alors de quoi tu te plains ? », ni même de ton acide « ça va me faire du bien, de passer tout ce temps sans voir ta tête ! Je ne la_ _supporte plus. ». Il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout ça._

Jin déglutit, soudainement figé sur sa chaise. Il lui semblait même sentit la suruer couler dans son dos et le long de sa tempe. Il s'empêcha même de fermer les yeux, étant persuadé qu'il reverrait aussitôt les scènes en question... Il avait dit ça ? Il avait vraiment dit des horreurs pareilles ? Même si en vérité, il criait plus contre lui-même... Kame s'en était pris plein la tête... Tout ça, c'était trop nul. Les choses n'auraient jamais dû changer. Comme il refusait d'admettre quoi que ce soit, il lança sur un ton glacial :

_Y a rien à expliquer. Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? Je suis franc._

_J'ai rarement vu un type plus hypocrite, au contraire. Et lâche, une fois encore._

_De quoi ? Je ne te permets pas... _commença Jin en faisant mine de se lever.

_Moi, je me permets. Tu penses m'avoir comme ça ? Mais je ne suis pas Kamenashi-kun moi, je te connais mieux._

_Ca veut dire quoi ça ?_

_Si tu crois que me gueuler dessus va me faire renoncer, ou penser que tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'on s'accroche à toi, tu risques de mourir de vieillesse avant que ça marche. Tu n'es pas méchant gratuitement, je le sais, alors épargne-moi tes haussements de ton et autres froncements de sourcils et explique-toi._

Jin était quelqu'un qui avait son petit caractère... Ce que l'on savait moins, c'est que Yamapi pouvait lui faire concurrence, s'il le décidait. Il était de ces hommes gentils, voire mêem bonne pâte... Mais qui, une fois énervés, devenaient redoutables. Le visage fermé, le ton mesuré, il ne laissait clairement aucune échappatoire à Jin. Et lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, Jin abdiquait toujours. Ca le mettait trop mal à l'aise, de le voir s'énerver à cause de lui... Il cédait toujours. D'autant que Yamapi avait raison... parfois... souvent... oui bon, toujours.

_Tu dis n'importe quoi... _se renfrogna-t-il, dans un ultime effort pour avoir le dernier mot.

_Vas-y, prends-moi pour un con, j'en rêvais ! _Ironisa Yamapi. _Crache le morceau, et vite !_

_Je... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai te raconter ça... Depuis quand je dois tout te dire ?_

_Depuis que tu multiplies les conneries. Continue comme ça et bientôt, ta relation avec lui sera fichue.. Et vous ne vous supporterez même plus. Professionnellement et surtout personnellement, c'est ça que tu veux ?_

L'argument était de taille. Finalement, Jin arriverait exactement à cette situation qu'il voulait éviter, s'il continuait ainsi... Déjà plus jeunes, lorsque Kame et lui ne se supportaient que modérément, les choses étaient compliquées au sein du groupe... Pour eux, mais aussi pour les autres, puisque l'ambiance en pâtissait... Mais les choses s'étaient si bie narrangées au cours du temps, qu'il semblait que cette époque n'ait jamais existé. Alors si là, à la veille d'une tournée qui plus est, ils devaient ne plus se parler et donc impliquer les autres... Ca allait être l'enfer ! Et puis...

_Non... _lâcha-t-il enfin.

_Alors ne sois pas bête, _fit Yamapi, doucement cette fois. _Je peux peut-être te filer un coup de main. Tu sais que je peux tout entendre. De quoi t'as peur ?_

_Mais j'ai pas peur ! _Protesta Jin.

_C'est pas vrai ça, t'aurais un pied dans la tombe, tu fanfaronnerais encore !_

Ils se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire. Et ça faisait du bien. D'un coup, Jin se sentit mieux. Il avait besoin de ça, et seul Yamapi pouvait le lui offrir. Un bon coup de pied aux fesses de temps en temps quand il déconnait, ce n'était pas mauvais... Et comem il avait un sale caractère, rares étaient ceux qui se risquaient aux remontrances avec lui... Yamapi ne s'était jamais gêné, et il n'avait jamais pris de gants. Au contraire, même. Et cette fois encore, il avait bien agi. Maintenant qu'ils étaient d'acord, Jin allait peut-être pouvoir éclairer sa lanterne...


	5. Aveux

**Arf Museelo, t'es dure avec moi XD. Le pire c'est que j'ai jamais sû ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que word merde comme ça, d'un coup... A mon avis j'ai dû toucher un truc pas du tout approprié XD. Héhé vi j'avoue, j'ai pas mal posté ces temps-ci... Comme quoi les insomnies, ça a du bon (ou pas XD).**

**Pis merkiii beaucoup les gens pour vos reviews, vraiment contente que ça vous plaise ! Ca me fait tout bizarre de faire une fic sur rien qu'eux cette fois, moi qui n'ait pratiquement jamais écrit sur un autre groupe que mes chouchoux :). **

**Aveux**

Une serveuse vint leur apporter leurs plats, en suffoquant presque une fois qu'elle les eût reconnu. Elle devait avoir à peu près leur âge, qui plus est. Bizarrement, en posant la carafe d'eau, elle s'autorisa un regard appuyé quoique nerveux en direction du membre de NewS, qui était bien trop concentré sur son ami en face, pour pouvoir le remarquer. Elle repartit non sans se retourner une fois ou deux, peut-être juste pour être sûre qu'elle voyait bien, et quand il fut sûr qu'elle était suffisemment loin, Jin s'esclaffa :

_Ben mon vieux... Elle ne doit même plus savoir comment elle s'appelle..._

_De qui ça ? _Demanda Yamapi en leur servant de l'eau.

_Tu ne vas pas oser me dire que tu n'as pas vu la serveuse ? Ta bouffe est venue à pied, tu crois ?_

_Mais si je l'ai vu, allons..._

_Blonde ? Brune ? Rousse ?_

_Euh... _fit Yamapi en se grattant la tête.

_Tu me désespères,_ soupira Jin. _D'autant qu'elle tuerait pour que tu lui adresses un sourire. Tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même..._

_Mais de quoi tu me parles ?_

Jin choisit de se concentrer sur ses baguettes et sa nourriture, car c'était tout bonnement peine perdue. A chacun ses tares, n'est-ce pas ? Yamapi, par certains côtés, manquait parfois un peu de jugeotte. Et particulièrement dans ce domaine. On lui mettrait le nez devant le fait accompli, qu'il ne capterait toujours pas. Il repérait bien les fans hurlantes, de toute façon pas moyen de les louper... Mais les timides, celles qui n'osaient pas (et qui était généralement les plus intéressantes), rien à faire... C'est à croire qu'il ne remarquait rien... Et ça avait toujours laissé Jin perplexe. Lui qui d'un coup d'oeil pouvait vous donner les mensurations de n'importe laquelle, sa tenue, et jusqu'au plus petit détail... Enfin bref, il n'insista pas. D'ailleurs, Yamapi qui semblait réfléchir, s'exclama aussitôt :

_T'as failli m'avoir ! 'Y a pas à dire : tu es très fort !_

_Euh... Là je ne te suis pas, _fit Jin, la bouche pleine.

_Tu as bien failli réussir à détourner la conversation. Mais revenons à toi, tu n'y couperas pas._

_Mais j'ai rien inventé ! _Protesta-t-il. _Elle..._

_Peu importe. _

_J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix..._

_Je peux poser les questions, si tu veux. Tu ressens quoi pour Kame ?_

_Mais t'es pas bien ! Suivante ! _S'écria Jin, soudainement mal à l'aise d'entendre ce genre de choses.

_Ah ? Hm... Oui en première question, c'était peut-être un peu tôt... Bon, on y reviendra, alors. Essayons autre chose... Pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout bêtement t'excuser, bien que je_ _sache que tu préfèrerais te couper un bras plutôt que de faire des excuses ? T'excuser d'avoir causé des problèmes, dire que tu ne voulais pas lui nuire... Il te pardonnerait sûrement, _proposa Yamapi calmement.

_Déjà ça, j'en doute. Il est têtu._

_J'en connais un autre, _murmura Yamapi avec un demi-sourire.

_Je ne peux pas m'excuser..._

_Jin, mets un peu ta fierté dans ta poche, _lui reprocha-t-il, _ça détendra tout le monde, je t'assure..._

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça... Présenter des excuses, c'est bien joli, mais il me faudrait expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça... Et je... Je n'en ai pas l'intention._

_Bon. Et admettons qu'il vienne pour parler avec toi. Tu l'écouterais ?_

_Alors là je suis bien tranquille ! _Fit Jin avec un petit rire nerveux. _Il ne remettra pas ça sur le tapis !_

_Supposons-le._

Alors là, Jin le voyait d'ici... Yamapi et sa façon de mettre son nez un peu partout, même (et surtout) lorsqu'on ne l'avait pas sonné... Il était bien du genre à débouler chez Kame dès ce soir pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui, tiens... Et Jin décida que du train où ça allait, ses camarades allaient finir par être impliqués, alors si l'on pouvait éviter que Yamapi aussi soit pris à parti... Le problème du leader de NewS, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'aimait pas voir ses amis tristes ou gênés... Et lorsqu'il s'agissait de malentendus, donc de choses qu'on pouvait a priori arranger, ne pas s'en mêler était pour lui un vrai défi. Surtout qu'il connaîssait bien Kame aussi. Lui aussi avait eu du mal avec lui au début, et puis un tournage commun les avait rapproché. Et à partir de là, ils avaient fini par devenir amis. Sans en être moins proche qu'il l'était de Jin, Yamapi l'appréciait beaucoup cependant, maintenant. Et ce qu'il savait de lui était suffisant pour se dire que c'était mal barré... Parce que si le caractère de Kame était complexe, imprévisible et souvent... chiant, disons-le... Et bien Jin ne valait pas mieux. D'où le fait que leur relation avait toujours été assez explosive. Même une fois les choses tassées, un rien suffisait pourtant à mettre le feu aux poudres entre eux. Yamapi était moins proche de Kame, il s'autorisait donc moins de choses... Pourtant, une idée que Jin devina sans mal était en train de germer dans son esprit... Une idée à laquelle Jin coupa court vivement :

_Je t'interdis de t'en mêler !_

_Bon... _acquiesça-t-il à regrets. _Remontons dans le temps... A un an, on va dire. Kame, c'est ton ami, non ?_

_Bien sûr._

_Malgré vos affrontements passés, vous aviez tiré un trait là-dessus et vous étiez même devenus proches..._

_Je pense, oui._

_Ca serait pas mal d'en être sûr ! _S'agaça Yamapi, qui tentait vraiment de garder son calme.

_Oui ! Là, t'es content ? _Grogna Jin.

_Ravi. Alors qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'à un moment donné, il t'est devenu difficile de continuer comme avant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Il a dit quelque chose ou fait quelque chose ?_

_Oui..._

_Et ben on y arrive, _souffla Yamapi._ Et qu'a-t-il fait qui a pu te traumatiser à ce point là ?_

_Tu le sais bien._

Là, Yamapi haussa un sourcil plus que dubitatif. Il observait Jin se tasser sur sa chaise et même... Non, quand même. Il n'avait jamais vu Jin rougir, alors ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant, soyons sérieux. Néanmoins, le chanteur semblait vraiment mal à l'aise et Yamapi pensa qu'à tout moment, il était susceptible de couper net la conversation. Il fallait donc redoubler de patience pour ne pas le braquer... Sauf que là, il avait beau chercher quitte à s'en faire griller quelques neurones, il ne voyait pas du tout à quoi Jin faisait allusion.

_Moi je le sais ? Voilà autre chose._

_Tu étais là._

_Développe, parce que là j'ai l'impression de faire de la figuration._

_A ton anniversaire, Pi-chan..._ avoua Jin, presque en chuchotant.

_A mon... _réfléchit Yamapi. _Ben... Oh !_

_Tu te rappelles ?_

_Je suis partagé._

_A propos de quoi ?_

_J'hésite entre me laisser envahir par le fou rire du siècle ou bien te tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Pardon de te dire ça mais t'es un peu con, quand même ! _S'exclama Yamapi, qui opta pour le fou rire.

_Vas-y, frappe un homme à terre._

_Sérieusement, Jin-chan. On parle bien de la même chose ? A savoir quand il t'a embrassé devant... ben tout le monde, tiens, _réfléchit Yamapi.

_Oui..._

_Non mais t'as quel âge ? Mais il était ivre mort ! Il s'est endormi cinq minutes plus tard sur mon canapé... Et ça faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'il n'était plus tellement lui-même, tu sais... Bon, ok j'admets que si ça m'était arrivé, je ne ferai pas le malin... _concéda-t-il. _Ca me gênerait, je pense. Mais malgré tout, il ne t'a pas violé sur place, quand même. Tu ne trouves pas ta réaction un peu excessive ? Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on t'embrassait sans te demander la permission... Et puis venant de toi qui est loin d'être un modèle de vertu, je trouve que..._

_Tu ne comprends rien... _soupira Jin, avec un air si triste que Yamapi s'en voulut d'avoir réagi ainsi.

_Explique-moi, _dit-il avec un sourire encourageant._ Ecoute, j'ai ri parce que j'étais... soulagé, en quelque sorte. Mais je ne me moquerai pas._

_J'ai..._

_Oui ? _l'encouragea-t-il.

_J'ai... Je crois bien que... j'ai aimé ça... _avoua Jin en rougissant vraiment, cette fois.

_Ah ben merde alors ! _S'exclama Yamapi, bouche bée.

_Comme tu dis..._

Cette fois c'est sûr, Yamapi avait perdu quelques neurones en court de route... S'il s'y attendait... Il y avait tellement de choses qui ne collaient pas avec ce difficile aveu. Jin et ses conquêtes, qui généralement, n'avait pas vraiment le profil de Kame... Leurs caractères si durs à supporter qu'ils s'en étaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs mutuellement, plus jeunes... Si on avait pu prévoir qu'jourd'hui, les choses prendraient une telle tournure... C'était proprement ahurissant. Néanmoins, Yamapi se contrôla rapidement, pour ne rien laisser paraître de l'étendue de sa surprise. Parce qu'il sentit d'ici, à quel point Jin paniquait. A quel point il avait... honte. Et peur de sa réaction, aussi. Alors il voulut lui montrer qu'il était parfaitement calme et qu'il pouvait tout entendre. Après un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours, Yamapi dit simplement :

_Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux continuer cette conversation ailleurs._

_Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici, effectivement..._

Ils terminèrent dans un silence plutôt embrrassant, payèrent et se rendirent chez Jin. Sans décrocher un mot. L'un semblait perdu dans la contemplation du trottoir... L'autre réfléchit plus vite et intensément sans doute qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait... Et personne n'osait regarder l'autre. Ca n'était absolument pas son genre de paniquer. Jin était un cool, normalement. Pourtant là, un noeud se forma au creux de son estomac, quand il se demanda si Yamapi... Si ça allait changer sa façon d'être avec lui. Il ne lui avait sans doute jamais dit, partant du principe que cela se devinait aisément, mais... Yamapi était important pour lui. Très important. Si jamais les choses devaient changer, il ne se pardonnerait pas de l'avoir fait fuir... C'est toujours sans dire un mot, qu'ils arrivèrent chez lui et s'installèrent dans le salon. Yamapi opta pour le canapé et Jin se mis dans le fauteuil, à l'opposé. Yamapi sentit bien le problème, il voyait bien ce que l'autre pouvait se faire comme films... Et il se devait de le rassurer. Mais il fallait quand lui laisser une minute ou deux pour s'y faire et choisir quelle serait la meilleure attitude à adopter... Au bout d'un moment, il lança plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

_Bon. Alors quand il t'a embrassé... alors comme ça, ça t'a plu ?_

_Pitié, me dis-pas qu'on est vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation ?! _S'exclama Jin en se tassant dans son fauteuil.

_J'en ai bien peur... T'as pas un truc à boire ?_

_Oh si vas-y, sers-nous, _fit Jin en lui désignant le buffet derrière lui.

Yamapi sortit deux verres et une bouteilles et il les servit abondamment. Ca n'aiderait peut-être pas à réfléchir, certes... Mais ça détendrait sûrement l'atmosphère. Parce que là, la tension était à couper au couteau... Ils n'avaient jamais connu ça, eux... Puis qu'ils se disaient tout ou presque, qu'ils n'étaient jamais gêné ensemble... Ca faisait bizarre. Avant que Jin ne replonge dans le déni ou le mutisme, il el relança aussitôt :

_Bon. Alors ?_

_Oui... J'ai été surpris bien sûr, et j'ai râlé après lui instinctivement tu sais, à ce moment là... Mais je ne sais pas... J'aurais même voulu recommencer, juste pour voir... _avoua-t-il en faisant mine de compter les lattes de son parquais.

_'Juste pour voir' ? _S'étrangla l'autre. _'Pour voir' ?! Hé ho, on ne roule pas des patins à ses potes 'pour voir' ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!_

_Oui je sais, c'est pas bien... C'est pas normal du tout, même._

L'angoisse qu'il y avait dans sa voix à ce moment là était telle que Yamapi en eu le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas bien mesuré la situation. En fait, il avait estimé Jin plus fort qu'il en l'était vraiment. Ses airs de 'je m'en foutiste' qu'il se donnait pour le plaisir ou autre, ce n'était pas vraiment le reflet de ce qu'il était... Ca lui arrivait rarement, mais quand il doutait, Jin était complètement désarmé. Et là, la peur montait progressivement en lui. Comme quand on sent qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'énorme, qu'on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir gérer... Yamapi, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le fuirait pas, décida de le vanner de façon habituelle. De se comporter comme si rien n'avait changé. Car rien n'avait changé. Jin était le même, en fin de compte. Peut-être plus... soucieux des autres qu'avant son séjour là-bas. Moins égocentrique. Yamapi le voyait à chaque minute un peu plus.

_Pas ça crétin, comme si je m'arrêtais à ce genre de choses ! _Dit-il sur un ton léger. _Je veux dire par là que... C'est pas anodin... Toi qui es un courreur de jupons comme on n'en fait plus, un baiser, tu ne te formalises jamais pour ça... Là, c'est différent... Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Pas envie..._

_Ben oui mais..._

_Non, vraiment pas, _s'entêta Jin.

_Bon, alors question suivante, _soupira Yamapi._ Donc après tout ça, Kame s'est excusé, tu lui as dit que ce n'était plus la peine d'en parler si je me souviens bien... Et c'est là que ça a commencé à être bizarre entre vous ?_

_Oui... Je me suis mis dans une situation bizarre, où... comme si je venais de le rencontrer... et que je voulais en savoir plus. Alors j'ai passé du temps avec lui, plus que d'habitude... Et je me suis fait la réflexion que tout ce qui m'exaspérait chez lui quand on s'est connu : son visage, son perfectionnisme, son envie d'avoir toujours raison, son caractère dur à cerner... Tout ça maintenant, ça m'attirait._

_Euh... _fit Yamapi en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. _Fais comme si je n'avais pas l'air complètement ahuri et continue. _

De toute façon, Jin était lancé, les vannes étaient ouvertes. En vérité, il parlait plus au mur d'en face qu'à Yamapi. Il semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs, comem s'il revivait certaines scènes au fur et à mesure de ses explications... Comem s'i lracontait cela pour lui même, pour faire le tri...

_Et j'étais vraiment content. A ce moment là... C'était agréable, d'être avec lui. Je me sentais plutôt bien, alors je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir davantage et j'ai continué comme ça... Et puis... tu me suis toujours ? _Demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur lui.

_Ouais ouais, oublie que je suis un demeuré, continue._

_Ben... Au bout d'un moment, et bien que rien n'ait vraiment changé, j'ai commencé à ne plus le resentir comme ça... C'est devenu... douloureux, _fit Jin, la gorge serrée._ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est devenu... frustrant. Oui c'est ça, frustrant._

_Frustrant ? Parce que... tu ne pouvais pas vraiment faire ce que tu voulais ?_

_Oui... C'est devenu dur à vivre, je ne saurais pas bien t'expliquer, mais... Je me suis dit que mon comportement n'était pas normal. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et ne me demande des explications. Alors je me suis dit que prendre un peu de distance n'était pas mauvais... C'était l'époque en plus, où Ueda et moi sortions souvent ensemble, on avait plein de films à aller voir... Et petit à petit, je suis passé dans l'attitude inverse. Je me suis mis à l'éviter exprès._

_Parce que... ?_

_J'en sais rien moi-même, pour être honnête. J'ai raisonné simplement : être trop près de lui me faisait... de la peine, alors je devais me tenir à distance._

_Mais il a dû s'en apercevoir..._

_Oui... Et c'est là que j'ai perdu les pédales._

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Il a eu... J'ai l'impression qu'il a eu envers moi... La même attitude que j'avais avec lui, avant, avoua Jin, _cramoisi maintenant._ Il m'a même dit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie c'est vrai, qu'il était bien content de m'avoir embrassé... Plus je voulais m'éloigner, plus il se rapprochait de moi, il faisait vraiment tout ce que je pouvais faire avant... _

_Donc il est comme toi, finalement, fit Yamapi, tentant d'assimiler cette nouvelle donnée._

_J'ai pensé que oui..._

_Je vais sans doute dire une connerie, _fit Yamapi après réflexion, _mais tant pis je tente le coup : si toi tu es attiré par lui et si lui est attiré par toi... Euh... Tu vois où je veux en venir où y te faut un dessin ?_

_Je veux bien le dessin._

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas tenté le coup, bakanishi ?! _Fit Yamapi en souriant, content de voir qu'on pouvait encore plaisanter... un peu.

_T'es malade ? C'est de Kame qu'on parle ! _S'écria Jin en se levant brusquement.

_Oui, ça j'avais bien compris, merci de me faire un résumé... _ironisa l'autre.

_Tu connais Kame !_

_Oui oui, j'ai cet honneur..._

_Arrête de faire le con, _s'énerva Jin,_tu sais de quoi je parle._

_Oui je sais et d'ailleurs j'ai du mal à en revenir, je t'avouerai... Mais supposons un instant que ce ne soit pas lui. Tu aurais tenté ta chance, c'est sûr. Alors là, pourquoi ? C'est une vraie question que je me pose._

_Mais comment ça « pourquoi » ? _explosa Jin, visiblement à bout de nerfs. _C'est Kame, cette réponse seule devrait te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête !_

_Comme quoi le gel, ça sert... _

Jin s'arrêta presque ne plein vol, alors qu'il était partit à tourner en rond dans la pièce comme un lion dans sa cage... Avec de grands gestes des bras, qu'il suspendit en l'air. Il le regard comme un poisson hors de l'eau le ferait, et éclata de rire. Ses nerfs étant partis voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient, il se lâcha complètement. Il aurait sauté sur n'importe quel prétexte en vérité, pour se détendre un peu. Cette conversation était réellement éprouvante, franchement. Yamapi l'accompagna volontiers dans ce fou rire salutaire, sentant qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aspirine bientôt. Le chanteur de KAT-TUN se rassit dans son fauteuil, un peu plus détendu et calme maintenant. Il attrapa son verre entre ses mains, et le bougea légèrement, observant le liquide bouger à la surface...

_Et tu trouves le moyen de me faire rire... _soupira-t-il. _Pi-chan, Kame ça n'a pas été facile, mais c'est devenu un bon copain. Un ami, même. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il penserait si un beau jour je me mettais à... le draguer, _lâcha-t-il avec une grimace.

_Lui j'en sais rien, moi en revanche je veux voir ça avant de mourir !_

_Pi-chan... _se désespéra Jin.

_Non mais... Il ne s'agit pas non plus de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, évidemment. Mais qui sait, ça aurait peut-être pu donner quelque chose... Ca ne serait pas la première fois que deux personnes qui passent leur journée à s'envoyer des vannes sont en fait..._

_Si tu dis le mot que je pense que tu vas dire, je te tue._

Vu le ton et le regard de Jin, mieux valait acquiescer sans tarder, même si on n'était pas d'accord. Sur ce coup là, c'était toujours lui qui gagnait par contre. Yamapi se contenta donc d'un léger :

_Et comme je suis une nature prudente, je ferme ma gueule._

_Pi-chan..._

_Et puis... La situation a dû pas mal s'agraver j'imagine, à tel point que tu t'es convaincu qu'il valait mieux refroidir tout ça. Donc tu es parti, mais auparavant tu as pris soin qu'il ne pense pas à toi de la bonne façon, en ton absence. Dans ton esprit que j'ai parfois du mal à suivre, tu as dû te dire que de ton côté tu passerais à autre chose là-bas, et que lui aurait une telle dent contre toi qu'il n'y penserait plus non plus. Ca c'est parce que tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que Kame pouvait être aussi sérieux que toi. Et là ton plan a marché au-delà de toutes espérances : il a une dent contre toi ! C'est pas ce que tu voulais non plus, je pense..._

Abattu, Jin se reservit un verre. Il avait agi n'importe comment, tout ça parce qu'il était trop immature pour avoir le courage de s'accepter et parce qu'il refusait que ce type là ait un quelconque pouvoir sur lui. En se sentant bien avec lui, il avait eu peur de devenir dépendant... Et sa rivalité avec Kame avait repris le dessus. En fait, il avait semé un beau bordel, et volontairement en plus. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux.

_J'ai une question ! _

_Vas-y, on n'est pas à ça près... _soupira Jin.

_Pourquoi tu m'en pas as parlé ?_

_J'ai eu peur... D'abord, j'avais pas envie d'y penser... Et puis, j'ai eu peur que ça te gêne._

_C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu sais Jin-chan, quand je dis que tu peux tout me dire, c'est pas une formule uniquement. Tu peux y aller, j'encaisserai. J'ai été proche de toi dès le départ, c'est le cas encore aujourd'hui, et demain ça sera pareil... Ce que tu es, ce que tu penses, ce que tu veux et ce que tu fais... C'est bien pour ça que je t'apprécie autant. Peu importe ce que tu décides, ça ne va pas changer... Et par ailleurs, je suis assez large d'esprit pour ne pas m'opposer du tout à tes aspirations. Tu peux te fier à moi, j'espère que tu le sais..._

_Oui..._

Pas très éloquent, mais Jin ne pouvait pas mieux. Ca lui fit un bien fou, d'entendre ça... A tel point qu'il s'en voulut un peu, d'avoir pensé que Yamapi ne pourrait pas comprendre... Comme il ne réussirait jamais à lui renvoyer l'ascenseur en paroles, il se contenta, sur une impulsion, de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort... Pour le remercier d'être là, tout simplement. Il en avait besoin, même s'il ne savait l'exprimer. Mais Yamapi se fichait pas mal qu'il le dise ou pas, il sentait qu'il était aussi important pour lui, ça lui suffisait. Pourquoi Kame ne pouvait-il comprendre ça ?

Lorsque Yamapi rentra chez lui ce soir là, Jin se mis tout de suite dans le travail, de peur de déprimer. Le lendemain, il avait une tonne de choses à faire... autant lire la note qu'on avait préparé à son attention. Et surtout, surtout ne pas penser à tout ce qui avait été dit ce soir. Surtout pas, pour le moment.


	6. Changement de sens

**Chapitre 6, déjà ! Je me suis payée un petit coup de nostalgie quand je regardais encore les reviews (ben vi ça me donne plein de pistes parfois, vos commentaires :)) et je me disais que certaines (je pense notamment à Shimomo) me lisent depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà oO. Pourvu que vous ne vous lassiez pas ! _**

**Purée Museelo, tu seras fière de moi : je bougerai pas d'un cil XD (en mode 'sage') XD**

**Ah oui, preuve que j'ai besoin de sommeil... Je me suis correctement mélangée les pinceaux pour l'attitude de Jin, Kame et Maru, par rapport à leurs situations actuelle dans mon autre fic « Chercher sans jamais trouver » XD. J'ai dû tout réécrire, pauvre de moi XD. **

**Changement de sens**

Lorsque Jin arriva le lendemain matin au studio, il était dans un état déplorable, conséquence d'un décalage horaire mal encaissé et d'une nuit blanche qui s'était ajoutée. Une moitié de la nuit passée à lire consciencieusement ses documents, et l'autre à se triturer les méninges pour trouver une solution. Et il en était arrivé à une conclusion simple, claire... et nulle : il n'y avait pas de solution. Pas mal, pas vrai ? Ou plus exactement : il n'y avait pas de solution sans risques. Quoi qu'il fasse, il risquait quelque chose : l'amitié d'un de ses meilleurs amis, l'approbation des autres, la sévérité de Johnny s'il merdait sur toute la ligne... Bref, c'était un jours sans. Quand il poussa la porte du local, elle lui sembla très lourde... Il voyait déjà tout le film qui allait se dérouler dans un instant : Kame et ses regards accusateurs, son mutisme à son encontre... Lui qui ne saurait pas y faire face autrement qu'en poussant une gueulante, comme si ça allait arranger les choses... La réplique de la veille, quoi, son énervement en plus. Il avait vraiment peur d'avoir du mal à encaisser sans s'énerver. Il savait que, comme beaucoup, lorsque la colère le submergeait, il dépassait les bornes parfois. Il disait des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, parfois même étaient-elles l'inverse de ce qu'il ressentait... C'était curieux.

Dans cet état d'esprit, dire que le plafond lui sembla s'écrouler sur sa tête quand il entra dans la pièce, ce n'était même pas assez représentatif de ce qu'il éprouva. En effet, il arriva bon dernier, comme toujours. Les bonnes habitudes ne s'oublient pas... Les 5 autres étaient déjà là, prêts à se mettre au travail d'ici une seconde. Et alors qu'il cherchait d'emblée un regard ami en la personne de Ueda, ce fut le visage rayonnant de Kame qui s'encadra immédiatement dans son champ de vision.

_Salut ! Prêt pour une dure journée ?_ cria-t-il presque. _'Y a du boulot !_

Jin eut un air bovin et idiot sans doute, et il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il était tombé dans une dimension parallèle, ou quoi ? Il n'avait pourtant pas bu tant que ça, la veille. Mais il avait beau plisser les yeux, c'était bien ça : Kame à un mètre de lui, avec un sourire joyeux qui lui était destiné, et qui attendait une réponse. Et il était où, le mutisme ? La colère ? La rancune ? C'était quoi ce délire ?! Il ne se moquait pas, et d'ailleurs quelle utilité aurait eu une telle blague ? Alors quoi ? Il passait juste l'éponge ?

_Tu es fatigué ? C'est normal, tu dois être un peu perturbé par le décalage horaire, j'imagine... Je te charriais juste un peu, on n'est pas au bagne, prends le temps de t'adapter, ok ?_ ajouta Kame sur un ton aimable et enjoué à la fois.

Et il partit apparement réviser quelques paroles de chansons dans un coin, laissant Jin planté droit dans ses pompes au milieu de la pièce. Le plafond était tombé, là... Non ? Ueda secoua la tête dès que Jin leva les yeux sur lui : non, il ne captait pas non plus. Il était même aussi surpris que lui. En fait, à part Junno qui semblait vivre dans son monde parfois, tout le monde ici se regardait et cherchait une explication logique dans les yeux du voisin. Mais le plus ahuri restait tout de même Jin, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir assez dormi. Ca devait être aussi pour cela que son cerveau tournait au ralenti. C'est alors qu'il tilta ! Il y avait sûrement du Yamapi là-dessous. Mais bien sûr ! Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'en mêler, et l'autre avait fait exactement le contraire, comme d'habitude ! Quoique cette fois... Pouvait-il le blâmer, si l'on considérait le résultat ? Nouveau coup d'oeil à Kame désormais installé, qui le regarda tout à coup et lui fit un grand sourire amical, ajoutant ainsi à l'incompréhension totale de Jin. Il voulut répondre à son sourire, mais ça devait plus relever de la grimace qu'autre chose, tant il se força. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, presque machinalement, et il resortit pour appeler illico, sans même un mot à l'encontre des autres. Son meilleur ami lui répondit au bout de deux sonneries, essoufflé :

_Pi-chan ?... Mais tu fais quoi là ? _S'étonna Jin.

_Je cours, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! _Fit la voix de Yamapi entre deux halètements. _Je suis en retard, je ne me suis pas réveillé ! _Acheva-t-il sur un ton désespéré.

_Pour changer..._

_Te moque pas, Ryo-chan va me faire la peau cette fois. Je suis un homme mort._

_Mais enfin pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il..._

_Je lui ai promis qu'on prendrait un peu de temps ce matin pour voir un truc ensemble, et là il doit déjà bosser seul... Mes minutes sont comptées, adieu Jin-chan, je t'aimais bien... _fit-il tragiquement.

_T'es grave, toi... _fit Jin en éclatant de rire, oubliant ainsi son stress l'espace d'un instant.

_Il paraît. Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi de si bon matin ? _

_Tu as parlé à Kame ! _Se rappela Jin brutalement, de nouveau paniqué.

_Quand ça ? _

_Ce matin, ou cette nuit peut-être ! _Tonna Jin sur un ton de reproche.

_Cette nuit, je suis rentré directement pour dormir après t'avoir quitté et je te jure bien que dans mes rêves à moi, Kame ne fait aucune apparition..._ murmura Yamapi avec beaucoup de sadisme dans la voix. _Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant à mon avis, m'enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien..._

Jin piqua un phare monumental dans le couloir, alors que Yamapi jubilait presque, à l'autre bout du fil. Jin soupira. Rien ne lui serait épargné, alors ? Ah elle était belle, la solidarité !Touché, quoi. Yamapi gagnait toujours, c'était ainsi. En même temps... Il pouvait difficilement nier, finalement. Et répliquer qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit n'aurait pas été un argument, vu le sujet de ses insomnies... Mais bref, ce n'était pas la question ! Il insista :

_Alors ce matin ?_

_Hé ho, tu es en plein mirage auditif là ou tu aimes me faire répéter ?! Je suis en retard ! 'Y a 5 minutes encore, j'étais au fond de mon lit ! _Se désespéra Yamapi de nouveau.

_Mais alors comment ça se fait... _bafouilla Jin, complètement largué. _Il se drogue, tu crois ?_

_Quoi ? ! _S'écria Yamapi. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?! Ah merde, mon sac ! Aïe !_

_Ca va ? _S'inquiéta Jin en entendant un bruit sourd.

A raconter des choses pareilles... _« Il se drogue... »_, je vous demande un peu... Yamapi en avait perdu son équilibre déjà précaire au bord d'un trottoir et il s'était magistralement vautré dans le caniveau, gratifiant au passage l'oreille de Jin de quelques jurons bien trouvés. On n'a pas idée de débiter de telles conneries dès le matin. Là, il faut bien l'avouer, la patience n'était plus sa principale qualité :

_Bien ! Mon sac est plein de terre, ma chaussure se fait la malle et j'ai pas fini d'attacher ma ceinture ! Tu veux bien me faire la version rapide, là ?_

_Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave._

_Jin, tu sais que je t'adore, _commença-t-il, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à lui tirer les vers du nez maintenant,_ et je ferai n'importe quoi ou presque pour toi. Te faire parler est l'une de mes spécialités. Mais là, je suis trop en sursis pour insister ! On en reparle tout à l'heure, ok ? _

_Oui oui..._

_Alors bonne journée, et prie pour mon salut !_

_Tu veux pas que j'appelle Ryo-chan pour t'excuser ?_

_Ah oui, _s'écria Yamapi, _ça c'est bien plus concret ! Dis-lui que c'est ta faute, tant qu'à faire._

_Ben tiens, je me suis pas fâché avec assez de monde encore, sans doute... _marmonna Jin.

_C'est ça, bye !_

Jin rangea son portable, avec l'air d'un gars qui serait tombé directement de la lune et se demanderait ce qu'il fiche ici. Alors si Pi-chan n'y était pour rien... Comment ça se faisait qu'en l'espace d'une nuit, le changement ait été si radical ? Il avait presque envie d'ouvrir de nouveau la porte et de passer la tête, juste pour voir... Si l'on parlait d'une personne « normale », pas de problème a priori : Kame aurait pu faire le point, se rendre compte que ça ne valait pas le coup de se prendre la tête, et oublier le tout. Mais c'était se dire deux choses, dans ce cas. La première, c'était que Kame n'avait aucun sentiment 'bizarre' à son égard, que Jin s'était planté de A jusqu'à Z et qu'il était le seul détraqué de l'histoire. Ce qu'il ne concevait que très difficilement. Voire pas du tout. Il avait tant eu l'impression nette parfois, que Kame pouvait peut-être... Mais bref. Et la seconde chose, c'est que c'était oublier la complexité de Kame. Rancunier comme pas possible et jamais avec une attitude qu'aurait pu avoir un type banal. Il n'aurait jamais pu pardonner, oublier comme ça... Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Qui plus est, son sourire sonnait tellement faux, ce matin... Alors quoi ? Il voulait juste 'faire comme si', de manière à ce qu'il finisse par s'en convaincre ? La franchise de Jin, qui préférait 100 fois une bonne engueulade à de l'hypocrisie, en fut malmenée. Mais pas la peine de jeter de l'huile sur le feu sans raison : autant laisser passer la journée et prendre des notes. Il inspira et rentra donc à nouveau. Cette fois, c'est à Koki qu'il fut confronté.

_Ben alors ? T'as pas l'air bien, _s'inquiéta ce dernier.

_Si si, désolé, je suis complètement crevé, c'est tout, _s'empressa de répondre Jin.

_D'attaque pour la bouffe pour ton retour, ce soir ? Ou tu préfères remettre ?_

_Non non, du tout ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Pas de problème, je serai d'attaque !_

_Super ! Bon et bien je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai de la choré à apprendre... _lança Koki en s'étirant.

_Je vais commencer par un peu de sport, déjà. Il faut que je me remette dans le bain. Et cet après-midi, on tourne l'émission, c'est ça ?_

_Oui... A ce propos, le tournage se fera à 14h au lieu de 15h... Qu'on puisse t'expliquer 2-3 choses et comme c'est toi qui introduira l'invité, juste que tu apprennes ton texte. Le reste comme tu as dû le voir, c'est de l'impro..._

Bien manoeuvré. Jin était arrivé pile où il le voulait. Parce que ça aussi, c'était un problème, il s'en était aperçu vers 2h du matin, à une certaine page de ses notes. Imaginons que Kame ait pendant quelques mois, eut en quelque sorte le rôle d'animateur principal, vues ses qualités de présentateur... Jin rentre et paf ! Il doit de nouveau aprtager la vedette, même là ! A sa place, Jin n'était pas sûr de bien le prendre... Et comme il se sentait l'âme pacifiste en ce moment, il voulait absolument suivre son idée. Il sauta donc sur l'occasion, ravi que Koki soit si coopératif malgré lui :

_Oui et à ce sujet... De ce que j'ai vu, Nakamaru-kun et... Kame, _bloqua-t-il un instant,_ s'en sortent très bien. Ils devraient continuer à présenter._

_Ben c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, ça... _fit Koki en haussant les épaules.

_J'en discuterai avec... Avec Naka-chan tout à l'heure... _acheva Jin après un regard furtif à Kame.

_C'est toi qui voit._

C'est vraiment rapidement, que la journée défila. C'est le terme adéquat. Jin ne la vit pas passer : exercices, entraînement, chant, et on recommence... Un vrai marathon sans queue ni tête le matin, mais qui eut au moins le mérite de bien lui vider la tête... Et de le vider de ses forces, par la même occasion. Koki grogna d'ailleurs qu'après une nuit blanche, en faire autant n'était pas très malin... Et Jin sourit sous le sermon. Même les remontrances de Koki, ça lui avait manqué, c'est dire... Après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent au plateau de tournage de l'émission, où Jin intégra le tout sans le moindre problème. D'abord parce que ce n'était pas bien compliqué, ensuite parce qu'il était naturellement à l'aise avec les gens, le public, les caméras... Et puis sa spontanéité apportait beaucoup de fraîcheur à l'émission, c'est ce que tout le monde constata avec plaisir tout au long de cet après-midi. La soirée commençait donc à peine lorsque le petit groupe se dirigea vers un restaurant où ils avaient réservé pour fêter leurs retrouvailles en bonne et due forme. Jin se débrouilla pour avoir pour voisins directs Nakamaru d'un côté et Ueda de l'autre, ce qui lui permit de respirer convenablement. Sauf que... Son plan si génial ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement. Il le constata lorsqu'il s'installa. Kame était pile en face. Donc il verrait, si on le regardait de façon trop appuyée. Et s'il ne le regardait pas du tout, ça n'irait pas non plus, non ? Ou alors, regarder de temps en temps, normalement quoi ? Oh, nom de... Perdant patience tout seul et se trouvant parfaitement ridicule, Jin se leva et décréta qu'il sortait fumer un instant, qu'on lui commande ce qu'on voulait pour commencer, il faisait confiance. Et surtout, il se serait bien mis à hurler ici-même, donc...

Il remarqua un banc, à deux mètres de l'entrée du restaurant. Il alla s'y asseoir, s'asseyant sur le dossier et posant ses pieds sur la planche inférieure. Et il alluma une cigarette en manquant d'y laisser un doigt. Du calme... Et surtout, réfléchir... Quel imbécile heureux, franchement, vivrait mal le fait qu'un de ses meilleurs amis soit sympa avec lui ?! Etait-ce plus pathétique que ridicule ? Difficile à dire... Kame vivait sa vie et il avait sans doute bien raison ! Pour Jin, tout devenait clair et léger, d'un coup. Il s'était mis en tête des choses incroyables... Certainement passagères, et qui n'avaient subsisté que parce qu'il n'avait pu y donner satisfaction. Comme un enfant serait excité à l'idée de faire quelque chose uniquement parce qu'on le lui a défendu. C'était un petit passage à vide, momentané et qui ne voulait rien dire... C'était stupide ! C'était Kame quand même... ridicule, même. Si jamais Kame devait lui reparler de ce qu'il lui avait reproché, Jin s'excuserait. Si Kame continuait sur sa lancée, Jin suivrait. Il ne s'était rien passé ? Parfait, ça l'arrangeait bien. Quand il écrasa son mégot et retourna à l'intérieur, un grand sourire ornait son visage, masquant certaines pensées telles que : _« e sourire de Kame est faux » _ou encore «_ tu n'as absolument pas envie d'oublier »_.


	7. Difficile à suivre

**Merci tout le monde, de suivre toujours et de prendre le temps de laisser des reviews. Ca fait super plaisir !! :)**

**Difficile à suivre**

Et franchement, elle marchait, cette vieille méthode ! A force de se répéter une chose, on finit par s'en convaincre. C'est simple et efficace, non ? La soirée se passa franchement bien, du coup. Jin se répétait en boucle que tout allait bien, inlassablement... Kame était beaucoup plus mature et intelligent que lui il devait suivre son exemple... Ainsi de suite et on recommence. Le lavage de cerveau façon Jin n'était pas loin. A un moment donné, il se demanda quand même si Kame ne se forçait pas un peu. Mais décidant qu'il voyait le mal partout, il chassa bien vite cette idée. En face de lui, Kame comme à son habitude, participait pas mal aux conversations. A croire qu'il pouvait en suivre trois en même temps ! C'était à peine croyable, une désinvolture aussi subite, quand même ! Et puis Jin se trouva bien bête de le regarder ainsi, comme s'il attendait qu'il craque. Presque aurait-il été content si Kame lui avait mis son poing dans la figure sans prévenir. Il aurait ainsi pu s'écrier : _« ah ! Je le savais ! »_. A ce stade de ses réflexions, Jin eut presque envie de pleurer sur son triste sort, tellement il se trouva ridicule et puéril. Les choses allaient mieux, réjouissons-nous. Ce fut son ultime mot d'ordre.

_Tu en veux une ?_

_Pardon ?_

Kame le regardait -depuis combien de temps ?- et semblait lui proposer quelque chose. Il ne voyait pas quoi. D'ailleurs, il reconstituait la question de son ami dans sa tête, pour lui donner un sens. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, vu l'air bovin et idiot qu'il devait probablement afficher. De quoi parlait-il, pour commencer ? Kame réitéra son interrogation en parlant un peu plus fort cette fois. Il avait sans doute cru que le brouhaha ambiant avait couvert sa voix la première fois.

_Je te demandais si tu en voulais une ?_

_Ah... Oui, merci._

Jin, réagissant enfin, prit la cigarette dans le paquet tendu... et il se retrouva piégé comme un débutant. Parce qu'il avait accepté machinalement, sans raison valable en fait... Et que maintenant, il allait certainement devoir sortir avec Kame dans la rue pour fumer. Et bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, il n'en avait pas très envie... Mais alors là, pas du tout. A tel point qu'il crut se convertir en non fumeur à la seconde. Mais déjà, Kame s'était levé et avait rangé sa chaise. Il mettait sa veste, maintenant. Il lui fit un sourire, l'air de dire _« et bien ? Tu ne viens pas ? »_. Jin se leva à son tour, vraiment pas emballé... Et ce qu'il qualifia -un peu exagérément, certes- de miracle se produisit.

_Je vous suis._

Ueda. Ueda qui enfilait déjà son manteau, et à qui Jin lança un regard des plus reconnaîssants. Il n'était pas prouvé que Ueda l'ait fait exprès, mais en tous cas peu importe : il tombait à pic. Il lui renverrait l'asscenseur dans tous les cas, quelle que fut son intention. Ca c'était le coup de bol du siècle... Cependant, lorsque Ueda avait manifesté son intention de sortir un instant également, Kame avait brièvement fronçé les sourcils. Ca avait été très bref, mais Jin l'avait saisie au vol, cette expression... De là à croire que Kame voulait qu'il n'y ait qu'eux deux... Oui, mais pourquoi ? Pour se faire engueuler sans prévenir, encore ? Inutile d'y songer puisque de toute façon, ils seraient trois. Et Jin prit bien soin, dehors lorsqu'il s'appuya contre un mur, de laisser Ueda au milieu. Jolie manoeuvre... Sauf que... Ca n'allait pas, tout ça. Et Jin le comprendrait réellement une fois rentré chez lui. Pour l'heure, il n'était pas à même de percuter, il savait juste que son attitude laissait à désirer. Cependant, Ueda était bien gentil, mais pas du genre à maintenir une conversation à bout de bras. En fait, après le _« il fait froid ce soir, hein ? »_, il se tut. Là, Jin mit moins d'ardeur à penser à le remercier. C'était plus un _« tu sers à rien, là ! »_. Mais contre toute attente, Kame fit quelques pas, tira sur sa cigarette et il se planta devant eux, s'adressant à Jin :

_Mais j'y pense seulement maintenant... Tu dois être super calé en anglais, maintenant !_

_Ben... Je me débrouille mieux qu'avant, c'est sûr... _bredouilla Jin, surpris.

_J'en suis sûr. Tu apprends vite et puis tu n'as pas eu le choix, là-bas. C'est chouette, tu vas pouvoir réaliser l'un de tes souhaits._

_Comment ça ?_

_Et bien écrire tes chansons en anglais, même en partie. Tu n'osais jamais, de peur de mal faire... Maintenant c'est bon, tu vas pouvoir te jeter à l'eau ! _S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

_Euh... En théorie oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir..._

_Mais si... essaie, tu verras ce que ça donne. Mais bon, je ne m'en fais pas._

_Ben... Ok..._

Mince, il n'y avait pas de chaise ici. Ben ça alors... Qui que vous soyez, sortez du corps de Kame ! Jin tourna la tête vers Ueda, aussi paumé que lui, qui ne lui fut d'aucune aide... Il revint ensuite sur Kame. Qui semblait préoccupé par la contemplation du ciel, d'ailleurs... Pas une once de stress, rien qui pouvait laisser penser qu'il était mal à l'aise lui aussi... Tout roulait pour lui, quoi. Jusqu'à ce que Kame cesse de rêvasser et ne reporte son regard sur Ueda :

_Ah dis, j'y pense maintenant ! Koki tout à l'heure, trouvait que vous auriez pu combiner vos pas de danse, pour une chanson... Le faire ensemble, enfin un truc dans le genre. J'ai dit que je t'en parlerai, parce que je sais que tu détestes modifier quelque chose, une fois que c'est prêt._

_Ah bon sang, que m'a-t-il encore inventé ? _Gémit Ueda. _Bon, je vais le voir avant d'oublier !_

_Non, att..._

Mais Ueda, qui avait apparement très froid aussi, s'empressa de retourner à l'intérieur, laissant Jin se promettre de lui tordre le cou plus tard. C'était un abandon, ça ! Pour ne pas sembler trop perturbé, il s'efforça de regarder Kame. Qui souriait. Sauf que... Ce n'était pas le même sourire que celui qu'il avait affiché aujourd'hui. C'était un sourire... moqueur, un peu. Comme celui de quelqu'un qui vient de faire une bonne blague. Attends une seconde... C'était fait exprès ?! Aussi bien, Koki n'avait jamais rien dit et il s'était juste débarassé de Ueda. Jin se fit alors l'effet d'être la fille qui piaille dans la cabane sombre, poursuivie par l'assassin qui dégomme un par un tous ses amis. Remake d'un pauvre film de série Z, quoi. Bon d'accord, la comparaison était un peu ardue... Mais n'empêche. Pourquoi cette manoeuvre ? Il n'aurait pas pu le dire clairement, s'il voulait lui parler seul à seul, non ? Après tout, ça n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant... Alors, Jin attendit. Un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi... même une insulte, tiens. Et rien ne vint. Ca dû durer quelques secondes tout au plus, mais pour Jin, cela sembla un peu plus long... Cependant, le visage de Kame n'exprimait plus la sérénité de cette journée ou le calme, maintenant. C'était surtout... L'hésitation. Il voulait dire quelque chose, n'y arrivait pas. Cela se voyait aisément. Alors Jin lui sourit pour l'encourager -et aussi parce qu'il détestait ce genre de situations-.

_Dis... Euh... Y a quelque chose que j'aimerai savoir,_ lâcha enfin Kame.

_Oui ? Quoi donc ?_

_Voilà... Quelques mois, ce n'est pas rien... J'imagine que tu as eu le temps de connaître les gens..._

_Ben oui... _admit Jin. _Les gens avec qui j'allais en cours... Et mes voisins de pallier... Sans compter le gars avec qui je partageais ma chambre. _

_Ca a sûrement dû t'aider à combattre le mal du pays..._

_Oui, c'est certain. Même si parfois c'était dur... Au moins je n'étais pas tout seul._

_Ce sont des gens que tu reverras ?_

_Pas tous. Certains, oui. Il est déjà prévu qu'ils viennent ici pour les vacances... Et je retournerai les voir._

La situation paraîssait surréaliste. Voilà maintenant que Kame demandait des précisions sur ce voyage aux Etats-Unis qu'il avait sans doute plus démoli qu'autre chose avant... si l'on en jugeait par sa réaction au retour de Jin. Ce fut là que bizarrement, Jin se dit qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à passer l'éponge. Quand on « fait comme si », ça ne marche jamais. Tôt ou tard, si quelque chose gêne, ça finit par ressortir... Kame voulait-il tout mettre à plat maintenant ? C'était quand même difficile à croire, tant ça jurait avec son attitude des heures précédentes... Sans compter que ses questions sur le séjour étaient ciblées.

_Souvent ? _Finit-il par demander.

_Ben... non... _fit Jin, un peu perturbé. _C'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre la rareté de nos congés..._

_C'est sûr._

Kame marqua une pause. Et Jin trouvait cette conversation... dérangeante. Comme si Kame l'amenait lentement mais sûrement à un point précis, et qu'il ne voyait pas où. Comme s'il voulait lui faire dire quelque chose, sauf qu'il ne voyait pas quoi. Enfin, la nouvelle question à laquelle il eu droit lui apporta quelques précisions :

_Donc... Il n'y a personne qui... Enfin je veux dire... Tu vas survivre, si tu ne les vois pas très souvent ? _Fit Kame sur le ton de plaisanterie.

_Ben oui ! _S'exclama Jin, de plusen plus perdu. _Ce sont des amis, et puis il y a le téléphone, mail, courrier... mais pourquoi ces questions ?!_

_Je me demandais... Si tu avais envie d'y retourner._

_Bien sûr ! _Répondit-il spontanément.

_Je vois._

_Enfin je veux dire... _se ravisa-t-il tout de suite. _Pour les vacances, comme ça..._

_Très enthousiaste. Peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu voudrais revoir, là-bas._

Là, ça sonnait comme un reproche. Et le visage de Kame c'était fermé. C'était ça, ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire ? Il cherchait à savoir de quoi sa vie sentimentale avait été faite, là-bas ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Ce genre de choses ne l'avait jamais intéressé, normalement. Un peu bêtement, il souligna :

_Quelqu'un ?_

_J'ai froid, je rentre._

_Mais attends..._

_On se voit à l'intérieur._

_Kame s'il te plaît, _fit Jin en lui attrapant le bras, tandis qu'il se préparait à rentrer, _j'aimerai bien qu'on discute de..._

_Lâche-moi tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas que je brise la résolution que je m'étais promis de suivre !_

_Pardon._

Il n'avait pas crié, mais le ton employé ne donnait pas envie d'insister... Jin le lâcha, l'air penaud. Kame avait l'air... en colère, maintenant. Contre Jin, et contre lui-même. Du moins c'est l'impression que Jin en eut. Là, il avait un mal fou à le suivre. Que voulait-il, au juste. Et quelle attitude adopter ? Kame n'avait jamais été simple à suivre, ça ne datait pas d'hier... Mais là, il se surpassait. D'autant qu'une fois encore, il changea d'expression. En une seconde, après avoir récupéré son bras, il retrouva son sourire -forcé, se dit Jin- et son enthousiasme :

_Je veux dire... On rentre, Akanishi-kun ? Il ne faudrait pas prendre froid !_

_Oui._

_Parfait !_

C'est en rentrant chez lui que Jin eut une révélation. _'Rien que ça'_, se dit-il en se faisant un peu rire de ce terme excessif. Il s'empressa de se mettre à l'aise, et il s'assit dans la cuisine, les mains jointes devant sa bouche. Moment de réflexion intense pour Bakanishi. Il venait de mettre la main sur ce qui le gênait vraiment dans cette soirée. Ca s'était très bien passé, ce n'était pas la question. Ou plutôt si. Ca s'était trop bien passé. Enfin si on exceptait le haussement de ton de son ami et ses questions étranges. Ce comportement de Kame... Jamais il n'avait été aussi sympa avec lui, globalement. Même du temps où leurs rapports étaient au beau fixe, Kame n'avait pas été si agréable... Il s'était dit qu'il devait prendre ce qu'on lui donnait et faire de même, pour repartir sur de bonnes bases... et il se demandait pourquoi c'était si dur. Au restaurant, il ne trouvait pas. Maintenant, dans le calme de son appartement, ça devenait on ne peut plus clair ! Il n'avait juste nulle envie de 'faire comme si', comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Kame était content du déroulement des choses et comme si lui-même n'y voyait pas d'objection. D'abord parce qu'il ne croyait pas beaucoup à la sincérité de son ami sur ce coup là... Et parce que lui... Il voulait plus. Il voulait autre chose. D'autant qu'une fois encore, le comportement de Kame laissait à penser que... Se rappelant sa conversation avec Yamapi, il se souvint alors des sensations éprouvées le soir de cet anniversaire... Sa surprise mais aussi... son bien être, lors du geste pourtant teinté d'ivresse de Kame. De toutes ces fois où il avait prit le comportement de Kame pour un reflet du sien, aussi. Ca, rien à faire, il ne pouvait l'oublier. Il voulair retrouver ce vers quoi ils tendaient, avant que lui-même ne fiche tout par terre pour une question de peur ou d'ego. D'où le fait qu'il ne pouvait se satisfaire de la bonne humeur de Kame. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait être sincère, qu'il pouvait n'avoir jamais envisagé les choses comme lui... N'empêche. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et Jin était du genre à prendre des risques, finalement. Il n'avait que trop laissé les choses aller à leur guise... Par contre, pour le 'comment faire ?', il séchait. Il avait épuisé toute sa matière grise. Alors il prit son portable et appella la seule personne qui était de bon conseil... En plus, il avait dit qu'ils « en parleraient plus tard, non » ? Ca sonna. Une fois... Deux fois...

_Moui... Allo ?_

_Pi-chan ! J'ai un truc à te dire ! _s'écria-t-il.

_Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? _Grogna l'autre aussitôt.

_Ben non._

_Il est 3h du matin._

_Ah. Tu dormais ?_

_Non, sans blague ? Je faisais des pompes, tu penses bien ! _

_Je suis désolé..._

Si la patience permettait de faire des bénéfices, Yamapi aurait déjà pu avoir un solide petit capital, rien qu'avec ça... D'ailleurs il s'épatait tout seul, de ne pas avoir déjà craqué... Enfin ceci dit, son ton n'était pas des plus cordial. Forcément, il dormait paisiblement après une dure journée, et un excité lui perçait les tympans au téléphone... Il y a des jours, commes ça...

_Jin mon petit vieux, tu es revenu depuis trois jours à peine et déjà tu passes ta vie à pourrir la mienne ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? _

_Non mais vraiment..._ s'excusa l'autre. _Je viens de rentrer et j'ai pas pensé qu'il pouvait être si tard..._

_Ca pour pas penser... Bon sang dis-moi ce qui me retient de ne pas sauter dans mon pantalon pour venir te botter les fesses ?!_

_Je crois bien... que j'ai un problème... _avoua Jin, se sentant pâlir à la pensée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

_Ah ça je te confirme, que tu as un problème. Et pas qu'un !_

_Je suis sérieux, Pi-chan..._

_Bon. Vas-y, je t'écoute, _soupira Yamapi, néanmoins inquiété par son ton sérieux.

_Je crois, hein, je dis bien je crois... que je suis amoureux, Pi-chan..._

_Quoi ? Aïe !_

Yamapi s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre... En entendant ça, il s'était juste payé le pied du lit. Ca, c'était la dernière, mais pas la moins bonne ! Qu'est-ce que Jin allait encore inventé pour lui gâcher sa nuit ?! Grognon, détestant être réveillé en sursaut, il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Et pendant ce temps, Jin se sentait vraiment en état de stress, de dire ça à voix haute.

_Ah pardon !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que... Mais c'est pas le téléphone rose, ici ! _Éclata Yamapi. _Si tu m'appelais à chaque fois qu'une fille passe chez toi, autant qu'on soit branchés 24h/24h ensemble !_

_Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis,_ fit Jin fermement. _Je ne suis avec personne. Ca fait un moment, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas le béguin pour qui que ce soit. Je suis vraiment amoureux, _répèta-t-il difficilement.

_Sérieusement ?_

_Sérieusement._

_Bon. Et ben toutes mes félicita... Attends une petite seconde là ! _S'étrangla Yamapi.

_Ah quand même, tu percutes._

_Est-ce que j'ai raison de penser ce que je pense ? _S'alarma le chanteur.

_J'en ai bien peur._

_Tu veux dire... Toi et... lui ? _Souffla Yamapi en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

_Voilà._

_Comme... Lui et toi ?_

_Oui, ça marche aussi, _fit Jin avec un petit rire nerveux.

_Bon sang, même mes cauchemars n'en font pas autant._

_Oh. Ca te gêne ? _Demanda Jin avec angoisse.

_Ca me ... surprend. Mais non, ça ne me gêne pas._

_Sûr ?_

_Complètement, _dit Yamapi sur un ton rassurant. _Et euh... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

_Justement ! _S'écria Jin, sautant sur l'occasion._Toi qui voulait mettre ton nez là où il ne faut normalement pas, j'aurais bien besoin que tu..._

_Que j'aille tâter le terrain ? _Termina Yamapi pour lui.

_Exactement._

_Bon sang... _se désespéra Yamapi, néanmoins amusé par la situation. _Même au lycée, on m'a jamais demandé de jouer les missionnaires._

_Ahaha, tu..._

_Ca va, _le coupa-t-il. _Epargne-moi les plaisanteries salaces pour ce soir. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire._

_S'il te plaît... Yamashita-kun._

_Hola... M'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est sérieux._

_Mais ça l'est._

_J'te crois. Mais Jin-chan... J'ai rien à voir là-dedans, moi. Je veux dire... T'aider, oui, je suis toujours partant... Mais là, tu ne crois pas que c'est à toi aussi d'y mettre du tien ?_

_Si... Je te demande juste un coup de pouce... S'il te plaît. Et je... Je retrouverai la serveuse de l'autre fois et je t'arrangerai un rendez-vous avec elle, tiens ! _S'écria-t-il, fier de sa trouvaille.

_Mais je m'en fous !_

_T'as tort, elle avait l'air cool..._

_Je préfère t'aider gratuitement, j'ai trop peur de tes idées... Jin-chan, je suis crevé... On se voit demain sûrement... Et on verra comment on peut... te sortir de là._

_Oui mais vite... J'ai peur... _confia Jin sérieusement.

_De quoi ? M'enfin mais t'as quel âge à la fin ?!_

_Pas de ça... J'ai peur que les autres... Qu'ils comprennent... Et qu'ils n'apprécient pas, _avoua-t-il doucement.

_Oh... C'est bien de penser à eux, c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais pense aussi à toi, un peu. Et t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! Allez ! Le Jin que je connais, il est plus témétaire que ça !_

_Oui, c'est vrai..._

_Dors. Repose-toi, et demain sois confiant._

C'est là-dessus qu'ils raccrochèrent. Jin oscillait entre confiance et crainte, selon la tournure de ses pensées... alternant dans son esprit le visage de Kame et en opposé, celui de ses camarades, qu'il ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise... Plus téméraire, hein ? Après tout...


	8. Opération délicate

**Ca commence à bouger dans toutes mes fics, là :). Je voulais que celle-ci suive le mouvement, j'espère y être arrivée ! :)**

**Plus j'avance, plus je songe à faire un de ces jours une fic du côté des NewS, avec un Yamapi dans le même genre XD**

**Opération délicate**

Depuis 7h du matin environ, Jin, essoufflé, s'échauffait. Il avait tenté de maintenir un certain niveau tout le temps de son départ, mais ne plus danser ni faire du sport aussi régulièrement et intensément qu'avant l'avait un peu rouillé tout de même. Fort heureusement, ça revenait assez vite. Il avait quand même l'habitude depuis très longtemps. Et quelque part, c'était réconfortant. Et puis ça lui permettait aussi de ne pas trop penser. Penser que depuis deux jours, Kame n'était de nouveau plus pareil avec lui. Il avait encore changé d'attitude, et ça devenait gonflant. Finis les sourires et presque les courbettes. Mais pas non plus de retour à un conflit. C'était presque l'indifférence, ou la neutralité, plus exactement. S'il se trouvait avec lui, il lui parlait normalement et plutôt aimablement. Mais il semblait si neutre dans son attitude, que Jin avait du mal à s'y faire. Malheureusement ou heuresement, Jin ne changerait plus d'avis, lui. Maintenant que les mots étaient sortis, peu importe que ça ne soit pas à l'intéressé, le mal était fait. Faire machine arrière n'était plus envisageable, autrement Jin ne pourrait pas se regarder dans une glace sans se trouver lâche. Rien que parce qu'il allait exploser s'il continuait ainsi, il passerait à l'action au premier mouvement. Et le feu vert viendrait de Yamapi. Le leader de News avait manoeuvré pour déjeuner avec Kame le midi, sous le prétexte -véridique, en plus- de discuter ensemble de leur prestation. Le hasard voulait qu'à un live à venir et malgré le fait que ça datait, ils reforment pour cinq minutes _Shuuji to Akira_ et interprètent _Seishun amigo_. L'occasion était trop belle. Le live en question aurait lieu dans une semaine, la chorégraphie revenait vite -d'ailleurs ils s'entraînaient tous les deux en ce moment même-, les paroles n'étaient pas oubliées... Le déjeuner coulait de source, donc. Jin remerciait avec ferveur le destin -et Yamapi- d'être sympas avec lui, pour une fois. Son portable en mode vibreur ne quittait pas sa poche, prêt à attendre une information de son meilleur ami -bien qu'il sache que là, ils devaient juste bosser-. Il lui semblait presque être un soldat qui attend les ordres du patron pour passer à l'action. Autant ne pas y aller sans toutes les informations sur l'ennemi en main, tant qu'à faire...

_Tu devrais quand même boire un peu..._

_Junno ?_ fit Jin en s'arrêtant d'un coup, surpris.

Son camarade se tenait debout à côté de lui, lui-même pas mal crevé aussi, à ce qu'il semblait... Enfin 'crevé', chez Junno, ça voulait juste dire qu'il ne sautillait pas sur place, comme il le faisait en temps normal. Son sourire était toujours aussi éclatant, par contre... _'Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas',_ se dit Jin avec amusement. Junno lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau fraîche, à la vue de laquelle Jin se sentit presque saliver. Il la prit, le remerçiant d'un hochement de tête, et alla s'éponger le front.

_Tu es là depuis 2h déjà et tu n'arrêtes pas... _remarqua Junno en le suivant à travers la pièce. _On croirait que tu vas tomber. Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien, si tu te surmènes..._

_T'es gentil, mais ne t'en fais pas... Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous ralentir._

_On n'en mourra pas si tu fais une pause, tu sais, _affirma Junno avec gentillesse et humour.

_T'as sans doute raison... C'est que vous êtes tous au point, et j'ai l'impression que je n'en vois pas le bout... Et si je me plante, Kame devra me couvrir... Je ne veux pas que..._

_Oh oh, stop, _le coupa Junno, très étonné._ Me dis pas que tu as peur ? Toi ?_

_Ben c'est normal, je ne veux pas être une gêne... _expliqua Jin, tout en fixant le sol.

_T'as changé, Akanishi-kun._

_Comment ça ?_

Johnny l'avait vu le premier. Yamapi n'avait pas mit longtemps non plus... Etait-ce possible que Junno soit le suivant, lui qui d'ordinaire, ne trouverait pas de l'eau dans une rivière ? Effectivement, on le dirait bien. Junno ne disait pas grand chose d'intéressant, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser. Et il voyait bien, lui aussi, que son ami avait quelque peu changé. Jin était parti avec l'orgueil en poche, un brin d'égocentrisme aussi, et la générosité ne faisait pas spécialement partie de ses qualités. Enfin, pas moins qu'un autre, mais pas plus non plus. Mais il était revenu plus léger, avec un peu plus d'altruisme et d'ouverture d'esprit avec lui... Plus responsable et plus mature aussi. Ca se voyait rien que sur son visage, dans ses expressions même, si l'on y faisait un peu attention... C'était en quelque sorte un 'nouveau' Jin, même si les bases restaient les mêmes. Cette façon qu'il avait eu, juste à l'instant, de s'en faire par rapport au groupe... De ne pas vouloir être en reste ni causer de problèmes... Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment au Jin d'avant.

_Tu te préoccupes plus de nous qu'avant, j'ai l'impression..._ expliqua Junno._ On t'aurait manqué ?_ Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

_Pas toi, en tous cas, _rétorqua Jin en masquant un sourire.

_C'est méchant, Akanishi-kun ! _S'écria Junno en faisant mine de pleurer._ Je suis triste !_

_Ah, la ferme !_

_Aïe ! Koki m'a encore frappé ! _Hurla-t-il de plus belle, en s'aperçevant d'où provenant le coup qu'il venait juste de recevoir sur la tête.

_Je vois que les bonnes habitudes n'ont pas changé... _nota Jin en dominant son envie de rire.

_Et oui, j'aime trop le frapper pour m'en empêcher..._

_Méchants !_ Couina Junno de plus belle.

Comme Koki et Jin se mirent à rire, toujours très contents de le faire tourner en bourrique -ce qui n'était pas difficile-, Junno alla chercher soutien et réconfort auprès de Nakamaru, situé dans la pièce à côté... Nakamaru qui, toujours plein de compassion, accepta d'écouter ses plaintes sans broncher. Il avait l'habitude, à force. _'Les bonnes habitudes n'ont pas changé'._.. Jin avait vu juste, en effet. Et c'était plus réconfortant aussi, ça. Ca l'aiderait d'autant plus vite à retrouver ses marques... Et puis le travail reprit de plus belle, Jin étant plus motivé que jamais... Même s'il lâcherait tout sur un appel de son meilleur ami, cela allait sans dire...

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se changer afin d'être présentable... Et comme toujours, il avait bien pris son temps. A croire qu'il allait à un rendez-vous, alors que ce n'était que Kame. Mais prendre son temps lui permettrait surtout de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait 'enquêter' sans commettre de gaffes ni irriter Kame... Il sentait d'entrée de jeu que ça n'allait pas être de la tarte... Il allait finir par se le mettre à dos, il voyait ça d'ici... Quand il sortit enfin des vestiaires, Kame l'attendait dans le couloir, et depuis un moment visiblement.

_Ah quand même ! T'en as mis, un temps ! Pourquoi tu t'es changé de A à Z comme ça, alors qu'on continue cet après-midi ?_

_Parce que quand je sors dans la rue en puant la transpiration, les gens me jettent des pierres, tu vois..._

Kame haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel, et Yamapi sourit, trouvant très drôle la façon dont Kame démarrait au quart de tour parfois... Le chemin jusqu'au restaurant se fit plutôt dans le silence, et Yamapi employait toute son énergie à trouver une façon d'atteindre son but... _« Hey Kame, mon vieux ! Tu ne sais pas qui en pince pour toi ?... Oui, à part tes fans ! »_... Non, ça, ça n'allait pas... _« Ecoute, je sais que ça a l'air énorme, mais Jin-chan est complètement accro à... »_... Non, mais non ! Trop direct, ça ! Yamapi secoua la tête, découragé. D'abord, il n'avait rien à dire, après tout. Il devait au contraire le faire parler. Il allait falloir être subtil, quoi... Du genre... _« Dis Kame, tu penses quoi de Jin-chan ? »_... A ce stade de ses réflexions, Yamapi pensait vraiment à aller se taper la tête contre un mur en se traitant d'abruti. Ca, c'était tout sauf subtil. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aider Jin, d'abord ? Il y gagnerait quoi ? Au pire, Kame le planterait là, énervé, et ils seraient en froid... Au mieux, il n'aurait pas de réponse nette. Une furieuse envie d'envoyer promener sa gentillesse et de laisser Jin se débrouiller caressa son esprit... Mais en repensant au ton sérieux de son meilleur ami, voire même désespéré... Il n'eut pas le coeur de le laisser tomber._ « Ma bonté me perdra »_ pensa-t-il en souriant.

L'entrée et le plat de résistance se passèrent bien. La nourriture était bonne, le service impeccable, la conversation orientée sur le travail... Tout roulait de façon impeccable. C'est au dessert que Yamapi se décida à attaquer. D'abord parce qu'il ne restait que ça et le café, et qu'après le boulot reprendrait... Et ensuite parce que Kame était dans de bonnes dispositions. Aussi, lorsque le chanteur de KAT-TUN lui sortit en plein milieu de la conversation : _« je n'en reviens pas de ce boulot qu'on a... et je suis encore plus étonné qu'aucun de nous ne pète un câble ! »_, Yamapi y vit là la plus belle perche qu'on lui ait jamais tendu ! Il la saisit des deux mains, l'occasion étant trop belle, en enchaînant sur un ton désinvolte :

_C'est plutôt impressionnant, en effet... Bakanishi ne vous ralentit pas trop ?_

Yamapi avait l'air de regarder son verre, mais en réalité il observait Kame avec une grande attention. Et effectivement, la prononciation du surnom ne laissa pas son interlocuteur indifférent. Kame se reprit à temps pour garder un visage neutre, mais c'était trop tard. Yamapi se sentit marcher sur des oeufs. Le tout était de garder cet air de celui qui parle pour faire la conversation et voilà, Kame irait de lui-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme l'imprudent qu'il est...

_Non, pas du tout... _répondit-il enfin. _Il travaille très dur, il faut dire._

_Ca... Il a de quoi être motivé, _lâcha Yamapi sur un ton qui se voulait mystérieux.

_Comment ça ?_

Yamapi but une gorgée d'eau pour masquer son sourire. Ca mord, ça mord. La curiosité était toujours la plus forte, chez Kame. Il ne fallait jamais le pousser de beaucoup pour qu'il veuille en savoir davantage... Surtout sur un sujet qui l'intéressait. Et Yamapi avait toutes les raisons de croire, si Jin ne fabulait pas, que Kame était intéressé. Toujours entre deux cuillerées de glace portées à sa bouche, il raconta :

_Et bien tu te rappelles quand tu as été malade l'an dernier, et que ta voix était... plutôt catastrophique ?_

_Oui... Ca, mes poumons et moi, on se rappelle de cette bronchite ! _Acquiesça Kame avec une grimace à ce souvenir.

_Ben sachant que vous êtes les deux voix principales... Quand toi tu étais incapable d'assurer, il a dû te couvrir durant des semaines... Là, si lui n'est pas capable d'apprendre les paroles et l'air, s'il n'est pas au point en un mot, qui devra couvrir ses bêtises ? Toi. C'est comme ça que vous marchez, non ?_

_Oui..._

_Alors il travaille dur parce qu'il en a envie évidemment, mais aussi pour ne gêner personne parmi vous, tu vois ?_

_Je ne suis pas certain qu'Akanishi-kun soit si... gentil, _murmura Kame en serrant sa cuillère.

_Hm ? Il n'est pas méchant, _s'offusqua faussement Yamapi.

_Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. Disons qu'il est trop... égoïste._

_Egoïste ?_

Yamapi s'était fait sa tête parfaite d'idiot du village, qui ne voit pas du tout de quoi on parle et où on veut en venir. Et pour être franc, Kame n'y voyait que du feu. Il n'avait pas changé là-dessus : il démarrait au quart de tour, une fois lancé. C'était presque trop facile. Déjà rien qu'avec ces quelques échanges, son expression s'était faite un peu plus dure, et sa voix un peu plus cassante...

_Yamashita-kun, tu le connais mieux que personne... Ce type là pense aux autres, oui... quand il a le temps. Et après lui-même, _dit-il avec amertume.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_La façon dont il est parti._

_Tu ne t'en remets pas, hein ? _Questionna Yamapi avec un sourire un brin moqueur.

_C'est pas la question ! _S'empourpra Kame. _Je n'admets pas qu'il nous plante comme ça ! C'est vraiment la preuve qu'il se fiche de nous, de ce qu'on peut devenir... Tu parlais de 'se couvrir' tout à l'heure... Il n'a absolument pas pensé que pendant ce temps là, je serai seul._

_Qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas pensé ? _Rétorqua Yamapi du tac au tac.

_Ca me paraît assez évident,_ répondit Kame en haussant les épaules.

_Pas pour moi._

A la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas du gâteau à ce point là... Yamapi commença à regretter d'être trop confiant. Il allait trop vite, était trop brutal, il brûlait les étapes... Il faut dire que parler avec Kame, bien qu'ils s'entendent beaucoup mieux qu'avant, ce n'était pas toujours évident... Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Jin, que l'on pouvait -lui en tous cas- cerner en deux secondes. Là, tout ce qu'il réussirait à faire en continuant ainsi, c'est le braquer. Et ça, autant l'éviter. Il fallait plus le mettre au pied du mur, mais lui faire sentir aussi qu'il était de son côté, qu'il n'était pas là pour se moquer ou juger.

_Bon sang Yamashita-kun, il m'a parlé comme à un chien avant d'y aller !_ Explosa Kame, tranchant avec son indifférence des derniers jours. _En disant en gros qu'il était bien content de ne plus me voir ! Ca a dû venir jusqu'à tes oreilles ça, j'imagine ! _Continua-t-il, un brin accusateur. _Alors si tu trouves une autre interprétation à ce genre de paroles, fais-moi signe !_

_Et pourquoi ça te touche autant ? _Demanda Yamapi attaquant les gâteaux donnés avec les glaces.

_Comment ?_

_Oui... Si je me mets à ta place... Un type qui me traiterait ainsi... J'aurais tôt fait de le rayer de ma vie. Il ne mériterait pas que je me torture les méninges pour lui. Après tout, on n'a pas à s'embêter avec des gens qui nous énervent, non ? _Dit-il tranquillement, jouant le quitte ou double.

_Mais... On est dans le même groupe, _répondit Kame, un peu pris au dépourvu.

_Ok, alors on peut faire le minimum. Je sais de quoi je parle : si tu crois qu'entre Shige et Ryo-chan c'était l'entente parfaite au début, tu te trompes. Ils faisaient le minimum pour ne pas pourrir l'ambiance, et voilà. Je ne te dis pas que c'était l'idéal, mais c'était jouable. Là, tu aurais pu faire ainsi. D'ailleurs tu as tenté de le faire, si j'en crois tes efforts récents. Pourquoi tu ne peux plus ?_

_Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? _Grogna Kame en croisant les bras.

_Non, mais tu peux, _fit Yamapi en souriant.

_Ah ouais ?_

_Ben oui._

_C'est lui qui te demande de faire ça ?_

Aïe. Celle-là, Yamapi ne l'avait pas vu venir... Il avait un peu oublié que Kame n'était pas Jin et qu'il avait la répartie adéquate au bon moment. Et franchement... Qu'était-il censé répondre, alors même qu'il commençait à fatiguer et craignait de se mélanger les pinceaux ? Ce qui ennuyait tout le monde ici, c'était que personne n'était vraiment franc. Il pouvait l'être pour eux, si ça pouvait les faire progresser... Bon, c'était un coup à se faire trucider par Jin, mais bon... Kame, visiblement content d'avoir tapé juste, le regardait avec un petit sourire, content d'être en position de force pour le moment. Il réitéra sa demande, assez perfidemment :

_Réponds, puisque tu es si malin !_

_Il m'a demandé... d'intervenir, _répondit Yamapi en modulant la réalité. _La forme et le contenu sont de ma propre initiative._

_Et pourquoi ? Depuis quand il n'a pas le courage de venir me trouver ? Il ne s'est pas gêné, par le passé, pour m'en mettre plein la tête ! Aujourd'hui, il ne peut pas ?_

_Mais arrête de jouer le marthyr qui porte sa croix, bon sang ! _Râla Yamapi, exaspéré. _Tu fais des raccourcis trop faciles : il ne vient pas te trouver, donc il te hait ? Même au collège, on sait que ça ne veut pas toujours dire ça ! Vous êtes bien les mêmes, tiens !_

_Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, _rétorqua Kame en ignorant la remarque, _mais moi je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de me prendre la tête pour ce gars..._

_Encore une fois : pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça t'importe à ce point ? _Insista Yamapi, à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

_Mais ça te regarde pas ! Ce type là, j'ai envie de le frapper juste parce que comme la vérité ne lui entre kamais par l'oreille, au moins je lui ferai entrer par la mâchoire ! Il se moque de tout et tout le monde, et..._

_... ouais ouais... _lâcha Yamapi en terminant so ndessert. _Mon pauvre vieux, tu te donnes bien du mal, allez..._

_Du mal ?_

_Tu me diras, pour te mettre dans une telle colère tout seul, tu dois sacrément en pincer pour lui._

_Hein ?! Mais t'es pas bien !_

Kame avait eu la mauvaise idée de boire un peu pendant que Yamapi lâchait cette dernière phrase... Résultat des courses : il manqua de se noyer dans son verre d'eau. Il le regardait en blêmissant à vue d'oeil, sa mâchoire étant à deux doigts de tomber par terre... Quant à Yamapi, il se félicitait tout seul, de façon très ironique :_ « bien... bravo, bien joué... pour la subtilité, je me pose là !... »_. Néanmoins, il voulut détendre l'atmosphère et lui répliqua sur un ton faussement agacé :

_Je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde me dise ça... alors que je suis le plus censé de tous, ici._

_Quoi ? Mais tu... _suffoqua Kame._T'es là pour quoi ? Tu fais un pari ou quoi ? Tu attends que je dise un truc précis et ça se trouve...._

_Non non, y a pas de caméra cachée j'te rassure... _s'amusa Yamapi. _Stop la paranoïa Kamenashi-kun, t'es pas le nombril du monde.T'es juste le centre d'intérêt d'une personne, et c'est déjà pas mal. Bon je te l'accorde, t'as pas choisi le plus sain... Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a._

_Mais Yamashita-kun... _articula Kame, qui devenait si blanc qu'il allait finir par être transparent. _J'ose même pas tenter de comprendre ce à quoi tu fais allusion..._

_Très bien, tu veux jouer au plus con des deux, alors jouons, mais je t'averti : je vais gagner, je suis doué. Et d'ailleurs, si tu veux qu'on arrête de parler à mots couverts, le plus gêné des deux ne sera pas moi... Faisons un petit bon dans le temps et retournons à mon anniversaire, si tu veux bien..._

_Non..._

_Oh que si... _fit Yamapi avec un grand sourire.

_J'étais ivre, _répondit Kame, sachant bien ce à quoi il allait faire allusion. _Je reconnais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je ne savais plus ce que je faisais..._

_Oui, n'empêche qu'il y avait pas mal de monde ce soir là, et comme par hasard, c'est lui que tu cherchais. _

_C'est... Un hasard._

_Cette façon que vous avez tous les deux de me prendre pour un con, je crois que je ne m'en lasse pas, _lâcha Yamapi sur un ton mi-dramatique, mi-plaisantin.

En fait, ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu, mais le résultat avait dépassé ses espérances... Le regard, la voix, l'attitude générale... Tout ça ne peut pas mentir, pas besoin d'être grand psychologue pour deviner les pensées -les vraies- de Kame. Et Yamapi était plutôt content de voir que Jin ne se dirigeait pas dans une voie sans issue, dans le sens où il n'était pas le seul à ressentir certaines choses. Pour autant, l'orgueil et la crainte sont de puissants moteurs également, donc il allait falloir batailler ferme... Mais il y avait de quoi avancer.


	9. Délicatesse et diplomatie

**Et bien voilà le chapitre 9 (assez pitit je l'avoue), qui vous arrive des tréfonds d'un cerveau en bouillie XD. Crève + fatigue + fan attitude qui vrille les neurones + dissertation et rapport à terminer =... euh... je trouve même plus le mot, tiens T_T.**

**C'est noté Museelo, et merci ! :)**

**Délicatesse et diplomatie**

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au local peu après pour y reprendre le travail, le silence fut encore pire que lors du premier trajet... Un rien plus pesant, disons... Kame avançait tête baissé bien au bord du trottoir comme si Yamapi avait la peste. Il était à moitié mort de honte et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce à quoi Yamapi pouvait bien penser en ce moment... Rien que repenser à al conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir... Il en avait des frissons. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré. Et pourquoi l'autre imbécile était-il revenu, d'abord ? C'était sa faute, tout ça ! Kame sur le coup, avait accumulé tant de rancune qu'il avait éclaté... N'empêche que si une partie de lui en voulait à Jin, l'autre... se retrouvait exactement dans la même position que 6 mois avant, à ne plus contrôler grand chose... Néanmoins... Ca lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais la question la plus judicieuse n'était pas _« pourquoi est-il revenu »_, mais bien « _pourquoi est- parti »_ ? Il lui avait tant manqué, d'un autre côté... Pour sa part, Yamapi dernier souriait, plutôt amusé par la situation et curieux de voir de quelle façon les choses allaient tourner, maintenant. C'est alors que Kame se planta brusquement devant lui, un air effaré sur le visage :

_Tu ne lui diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Hm ? A qui ?_ Fit Yamapi avec une tête de parfait crétin.

_Arrête s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie de rire ! _Blêmit Kame. _La conversation qu'on a eu restera entre nous, non ? _insista-t-il.

_Serais-tu en train d'avouer quelque chose ?_

De toute façon, le détromper ne servirait à rien, tant Yamapi semblait parfaitement certain de ce qu'il pensait... Et puis à dire vrai, même s'il était encore très mal à l'aise d'en parler, quelque part, ça lui faisait du bien, d'avoir trouvé un interlocuteur... De là à dire qu'il allait se confier à lui, non, ce n'était pas le genre de Kame se s'épancher ainsi... Mais quand même, partager son secret, ça enlève un certain poids... Kame jetta un coup d'oeil à droite, puis un à gauche comme s'il s'assurait que personne n'était trop près d'eux... Il soupira longuement... Et ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il répondit rapidement :

_Ca sert à quoi, de s'étaler sur le sujet alors que tu as tout deviné..._

_Ouais mais... _fit Yamapi, un peu surpris que ça soit si facile maintenant. _Le fait que tu confirmes, ça me..._

_Quoi ? Quoi ? _Paniqua Kame, tout à coup alerté.

_Du calme, inutile de faire grimper ta tension comme ça, tu vas te faire du mal... _ironisa-t-il. _J'allais juste dire que ça me fait penser que les choses sont sérieuses. _

_Tout ça c'est très bien, _fit Kame en ignorant le terme inquiétant de « sérieuses »,_ mais tu n'as pas juré._

_Quoi ça ?_

_Que tu ne diras rien ! _S'énerva Kame.

_Mais ça serait si gênant ?_

_Ca serait horrible ! _S'écria Kame en roulant de grands yeux, comme s'il annonçait la fin du monde.

Sur le coup, Yamapi éclata franchement de rire. Les allures de tragédie grecque que ça prenait... Franchement, même à la télé, il n'y avait pas de programme aussi marrant que celui que lui offraient ces deux oiseaux là -malgré eux bien sûr- ! Et comme Kame n'avait pas l'air de rigoler, lui, il se reprit assez vite. Il se fit alors la remarque que son ami ne plaisantait pas : il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça se sache, et encore moins chez le principal intéressé... Ca avait l'air d'être un véritable drame... Ce qui constituerait un problème, quand même, le jour où Jin se déciderait à agir. Car il agirait, Yamapi en était convaincu. Jin était du genre fonceur, c'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'il le voyait prendre tant de précautions... Alors il se sentit repartir pour une série d'échanges diplomates, tandis qu'il se remit à marcher.

_Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ? Sérieusement, hein, c'est une vraie question que je me pose..._

_Mais qui s'intéresserait à un type pareil ?! _Fit Kame sur le ton de l'évidence. _Je veux dire... Il est égoïste, concerné par rien, glandeur, caractériel... C'est..._

_Ah je vois, tu es dans le stade où tu ne comprends pas ce qui peut bien t'attirer, _réfléchit Yamapi à voix haute.

_Je ne suis pas..._

_Tu te rappelles ma dernière copine ? _Le coupa Yamapi.

_Ca pour m'en rappeler... _fit Kame avec une moue, l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas fan de la fille en question.

_Oui...Tout le monde pensait comme ça, _admit Yamapi en hochant la tête. _Même moi, je savais ses défauts. Et normalement, je ne laisse pas passer ce genre de choses, mais avec elle, j'ai pu en faire abstraction... Parce que d'autre part elle avait de grandes qualités, et puis parce que je l'aimais. _

_Traduction ? _Fit Kame avec méfiance.

_Je veux juste dire que tu ne peux pas toujours expliquer par A + B le pourquoi du comment, c'est pas un problème de maths, là ! On sait bien que la personne qu'on aime n'est aps parfaite, néanmoins ça ne change rien... Alors en fait, arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais ton principal souci, c'est même pas d'en pincer pour un homme ou un collègue... Mais sur un type que tu as mis de l'acharnement à détester durant un moment ?_

_..._

_Toi... Kame, t'es extraordinaire ! _S'exclama Yamapi, ahuri. _J'en ai jamais vu des comme toi ! Ce qui te bloque, c'est juste une question d'ego en fait... et une solide dose de peur, aussi._

_Ca va ?! _Ironisa Kame, piqué au vif. _Je te dois combien pour la consultation ? Tu m'avais pas parlé de ta reconversion..._

_Je ferai fortune avec toi comme seul client !_

_Alors histoire de cloturer le sujet définitivement, vas-y._

_Vas-y quoi ? _Demanda Yamapi.

_Fais-moi ta remontrance, donne moi ton bon conseil, qu'on en finisse, _soupira Kame.

_Dis, si je t'emmerde hein, surtout n'hésite pas à le dire..._

_Excuse-moi. C'est pas après toi que j'en ai. Je suis juste... désolé, _lâcha Kame, sincèrement.

_Je plaisantais. Mais t'as pas tort, _conclut-il, vu que ça le démangeait d'ajouter son grain de sel, _je vais juste ajouter ceci : je ne sais pas exactement où tu en es, mais d'une, si tu as besoin, y a pas de problème, je suis là... et de deux... Fais attention, dans cette histoire..._

_Oh je sais, je reste sur mes gardes..._

_Non, c'est pas pour toi que j'ai peur, mais pour lui._

_Lui ?! _S'étrangla Kame. _Ce gars là qui n'a plus assez de doigts, ni de mains pour comptabiliser ses conquêtes ? Tu te moques, là ?_

_Du tout, _répondit Yamapi avec sérieux._ Ce gars là comme tu dis, il ne craint personne pour ce genre de choses... N'empêche que ses relations sérieuses, elles pour les compter, une main suffit largement... et puis c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'il a beau prendre ses grands airs, il suffit de cogner juste et bien pour faire plier. Toi tu as de la ressource, au moins... Alors si tu dois le rembarrer, fais-le maintenant. Ne laisse pas passer trop de temps..._

Kame trouvait quand même ça un peu fort, sur le coup. Le bourreau des coeurs, à la base, ce n'était quand même pas lui ! Il fallait voir à ne pas confondre, là ! Et voilà que Yamapi lui dépeignait un Jin fragile, à protéger et préserver d'urgence... Bon peut-être pas à ce point là, mais c'était l'idée... Et lui alors ? Il y avait quand même des limites à l'amitié, non ? Ou Yamapi était-il réellement si naïf ?... Kame devait comprendre un peu plus tard, en y repensant, que Yamapi ne se moquait pas de son sort, mais qu'au contraire il le jugeait relativement fort, assez pour encaisser s'il devait y avoir des dommages collatéraux. Et lorsque Kame eut compris cela, il se sentit reconnaîssant. Par contre, désolé, mais il ne voyait toujours pas de quelle façon Jin était vulnérable... Néanmoins, il avait fini par promettre à Yamapi : il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne pouvait concevoir une seconde que Jin puisse penser à la même chose que lui... Et de toute façon, Kame jugeait que c'était passager... Aussi, si Jin venait à se manifester -ce qui lui semblait relever de l'improbable-, il l'enverrait gentimment bouler, et voilà, la vie suivrait son cours...

Alors que Yamapi alla se changer pour être plus à l'aise afin de revoir la chorégraphie, une fois revenus à bon port, il en profita pour envoyer rapidement un petit message, discrètement.

A quelques salles de là, Jin qui achevait son bref repas, entendit le vibreur se mettre en marche dans sa poche. Il lâcha aussitôt ses baguettes en plein vol -Nakamaru sur le moment, a presque failli craindre pour son oeil d'ailleurs- et sorti le téléphone, impatient, curieux et anxieux. un sacré mélange. "Bakanishi mon petit vieux, tu ne te fais pas d'idées... tu as le feu vert, mais sois diplomate, surtout". Le souci là-dedans, c'est que Jin s'arrêta juste au 'feu vert', sans percevoir la suite et fin, et encore moins ce que soulevait ces quelques mots. A l'oral, Yamapi aurait pu l'expliciter davantage ; il aurait pu évoquer les précautions et les obstacles éventuels. A l'écrit, il avait dû aller vite, pour le rassurer au moins en partie... Et Jin n'y prêta guère attention, à cette réserve. Il se leva d'un coup, vraiment content, non sans cogner son genou au dessous de la table qui trembla... Et le verre de Junno se renversa sur ses genoux.

_Ahhh... Akanishi-kun m'en veut aujourd'hui !_ gémit-il en constatant l'eau répandue sur ses genoux.

_Désolé ! _s'excusa Jin, confus. _Vraiment désolé ! _

_Tu devrais te changer Junno_, constata Koki.

_Ca va sécher..._

_Ouais mais à cet endroit, c'est moyen quand même... Incontinent !_

_Nonnnnn ! Vous êtes durs ! _Gémit Junno de plus belle.

_Mais non, je vais te prêter un pantalon si tu veux... _fit aimablement Ueda, désireux d'achever son repas en paix.

_Sans vouloir te vexer Tatsuya-chan, ça va lui faire un short, il vaut mieux que Jin ou Maru_ s'y colle, remarqua Koki avec nonchalance.

_Vas rendre service..._ grogna Ueda, forcé d'admettre que ce n'était pas vraiment faux.

Et tandis que Nakamaru, qui se voyait déjà réclamer le prix nobel de la paix, entraîna Junno à sa suite pour lui prêter des habits, Jin relit le texto reçu une dizaine de fois... toujours en zappant la fin. Il décida d'y répondre : _« merci Pi-chan, je te revaudrai ça ! Je sais ce que je dois faire, j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça ! Merci encore ! »_.

Lorsque Yamapi reçu ce message, il était bien plus tard dans la journée... Il avait fini par rejoindre les membres de son groupe en fin d'après-midi... Il avait quitté Kame, qu'il avait laissé s'entraîner seul dans la salle... Et il s'était hâté d'appeler Jin sitôt lem essage reçu, sentant la bourde arriver. Portable coupé. Il se pinça le haut du nez en soupirant, conscient que son abruti de meilleur ami n'avait compris que ce qui l'intéressait... et qu'il allait encore la jouer façon éléphant dans le magasin de porcelaine. _'Tant pis',_ soupira-t-il... Il ne pouvait plus rien faire à ce stade, sinon attendre l'appel désespéré de Jin, qu'il prévoyait pour d'ici pas tard, si Jin usait encore de sa diplomatie habituelle...

Effectivement, Jin avait fini par se décider. Il s'était renseigné, avait trouvé la salle où Kame et Yamapi devraient être... Il avait appris en chemin le départ de Yamapi... Kame n'étant pas revenu vers eux et n'étant pas non plus du genre à rentrer chez lui si tôt... Il serait forcément encore là-bas, seul. Plan parfait, se réjouit Jin en chemin, non conscient d'aller droit à la catastrophe, s'il croyait que c'était dans la poche comme ça.


	10. Ca avait pourtant si bien commencé

**J'aurais bien aimé intituler ce chapitre « It's boulet time », mais bon... XD. Ca m'aurait fait rire toute seule, puis ça n'aurait pas été sympa ni tout à fait juste pour ce pauvre Jin :). Donc à défaut, j'ai mis autre chose :)**

**Ca avait pourtant si bien commencé...**

Jin hésita un instant, une fois arrivé devant la salle. Un bref instant, ses interrogations lui revinrent en mémoire. Et puis il trouva tous les bons prétextes pour les laisser de côté. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être confiant, selon lui. D'abord, Yamapi lui avait donné un feu vert absolu, du moins le croyait-il. Ensuite, il était convaincu que Kame ne pouvait que bien le recevoir. Et enfin, il avait toujours été du genre fonceur, habituellement. Pourquoi cette fois là aurait-elle dû être différente des autres ? Il frappa donc énergiquement, et entra. Kame était assis sur une chaise sur le côté, occupé à s'éponger le front tout en pliant et dépliant sa jambe gauche. Une petite grimace accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements, et Jin s'en étonna :

_Tu t'es fait mal ?_ Questionna-t-il en s'approchant, oubliant ainsi un instant son but premier..

_Akanishi-kun ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Répondit Kame, surpris.

A dire vrai, la discussion avec Yamapi lui revint bien en tête brutalement, et il se sentit tout à coup très gêné d'être en face de Jin. Il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter envers lui, pour tout dire... Si seulement il était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, déjà... Ca aurait pu aider un peu. Mais même ça, il n'en était pas certain. Avant le départ de Jin, il croyait l'être et il avait changé ses manières, se montrant plus ouvert avec lui... Et puis Jin s'était mis à le repousser, à mal le traiter... pour finir par dépasser les bornes. Alors avec tout ce temps passé à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, Kame aurait eu dix fois le temps de passer à autre chose... ce qu'il croyait avoir fait, d'ailleurs. Mais depuis le retour de Jin, plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus il se sentait perdu et hésitant. Si seulement Jin n'était si... Jin, quoi. Têtu, sûr de lui, égoïste... Kame mettait un certain acharnement à le qualifier comme tel, du reste. Ca le désespéra, tout à coup. Il eut une moue particulière, que Jin crut due à une éventuelle douleur à la jambe. Il s'accroupit devant lui, éludant sa question :

_On dirait vraiment que tu as mal..._

_Si tu étais arrivé à peine une minute plus tôt, tu aurais assisté à une belle chute, effectivement..._ admit Kame.

_Comment t'as fait ton compte ?_

_Un lacet défait... _avoua Kame, embarrassé. _Aussi bête que ça._

_Venant de toi, c'est plutôt drôle, _fit Jin avec un sourire.

_Quoi ? Je ne tombe jamais, moi ?_

_Rarement. Tu es si perfectionniste et habile..._

Euh... Si Jin lui faisait des compliments maintenant, c'est que le monde partait vraiment en vrille. Déjà, le fait qu'il le pense était improbable... alors qu'il le lui dise, pensez donc... Et puis Jin avait l'air étrangement calme. Mais un calme flippant. Un calme du genre 'retenue', comme quand on essaie de contenir quelque chose d'énorme. Et d'instinct, Kame commença à se dire _« je le sens pas du tout, là... »_. S'efforçant toutefois de ne pas être inutilement agressif, il lui redemanda :

_Pourquoi t'es là ?_

_Je te dérange ?_

_J'ai pas dit ça, _répondit-il aussitôt.

_Tant mieux, parce que... j'ai deux ou trois trucs à te dire_.

_Maintenant ?_

_Ben oui... Pourquoi ? Il faut prendre rendez-vous pour te parler ? _S'amusa Jin.

_C'est juste que... Je suis plutôt crevé et..._

_Oui, mais ça urge ! _insista-t-il.

_Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement et... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _S'exclama Kame, cramoisi tout d'un coup.

_Ben je te signale que ta cheville enfle à vue d'oeil. Alors de l'eau froide ne peut que te faire du bien._

Effectivement, Jin s'était emparé d'une serviette, et y avait versé un peu du contenu de la petite bouteille d'eau. Et maintenant, il appliquait ses 'soins' sur la cheville douloureuse de Kame. Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau lui avait fait baisser la tête et sans doute aurait-il pu en tomber à la renverse, s'il n'avait pas été assis. Jin qui prenait soin de lui ? Un peu de sérieux, quand même ! Qui goberait un truc pareil ? Et pourtant, ça en avait tout l'air... Qu'en penser ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation était parfaitement gênante. Un peu sèchement, il répliqua :

_Je peux le faire tout seul._

_Laisse, ça m'occupe. Et écoute-moi._

_Bon._

_Je voudrai... _commença Jin, hésitant. _Je voudrai te présenter mes excuses._

_Excuses ? _S'étonna Kame._ Pourquoi ?_

_Pour mon comportement avant mon départ... Et plus largement, pour toutes ces fois où je t'ai blessé sans le vouloir._

Ouf, c'était dit. Ca lui en avait coûté. Bon dans sa tête, Kame avait aussi ses torts. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, plutôt que de rester six mois sans donner signe de vie, et exploser à son retour ? Mais c'était Kame, aussi... Toujours fermé comme une huître, et Jin se sentait simplement armé d'une petite cuillère, pour l'ouvrir... C'était tout sauf juste, ça. Yamapi s'était-il trompé ? Jin avait-il tant changé que ça, durant son séjour ? Etait-il capable de dominer son impatience et son côté « rentre-dedans » ? Ca en avait tout l'air... Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait clairement mis de l'eau dans son vin, pour lui présenter ses excuses. Et ça n'était pas un mince effort. Kame le mesurait bien. Ca devait être la première fois qu'il entendait Jin s'excuser. Et sincèrement, en plus. Un peu gêné, il plaisanta :

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as bu ?_

_Je suis parfaitement sobre, Kame. Je sais bien que j'ai un sale caractère et tout ça... Alors je voulais m'en excuser, _continua Jin.

_Oui, mais... _

_Mais tu sais, je pense que je n'agis jamais sans raison. Si j'ai été dur, c'est que j'avais... sinon une excuse, au moins une explication._

_Je vois._

_Tu ne demandes pas quoi ?_

_Je suppose que tu vas le dire, _fit Kame, sur la défensive.

_Effectivement. Il se trouve... disons que j'ai réagi par réaction à ton comportement._

_Mon comportement ?_

Jin se leva et commença à faire les cent pas nerveusement. Dans sa tête, ça avait été plus simple, bizarrement... Là, sa belle assurance et sa patience semblaient s'effriter. Il devait vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas céder à sa nature et se montrer plus franc. Kame se leva à son tour, appuyé sur la chaise d'une main. Apparement, il tenait debout. C'était juste un peu douloureux. Une petite foulure de rien du tout. Soulagé car il ne se voyait pas expliquer à Johnny comment il s'était bêtement fait mal et devait arrêter la danse pour un moment, il respira mieux. Pour autant, son attention passa de sa cheville à Jin, et ce fut une source d'angoisse nouvelle. Et autrement plus forte. Il avait presque envie de le planter là et de partir, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il ne perdrait pas face à Jin, quand même. Pour autant, il appréhendait vraiment la suite des évènements... Jin, qui s'était éloigné un peu, revint faire du sur place vers lui, les mains dans les poches. Y aurait-il eu un caillou à terre, qu'il aurait shooté dedans pour se donner une contenance.

_Tu es devenu... gentil. Enfin tu l'es, _se reprit-il immédiatement, _mais pas avec moi, normalement. Tu es devenu proche... Et je n'ai pas su quoi faire. J'ai un peu appréhendé... alors j'ai préféré mettre de la distance. _

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Mets-toi à ma place. J'étais dérouté... Parfois, je ne savais plus quelle attitude adopter... Et toi, tu n'avais pas l'air effrayé, à l'époque... Moi, ça me faisait flipper._

_Donc c'est ma faute ? _Comprit Kame.

_Mais non, voyons... _

_Ben écoute... tu es en gros, en train de dire que tout ce qui est arrivé est dû au départ, à un « rentre-dedans » de ma part. T'es pas gonflé, toi !_

Et voilà... Torts partagés, sur ce coup là. Kame prenait la mouche trop facilement, l'anxiété aidant. Il était presque -et inconsciemment- content de pouvoir s'énerver, tant il préférait se prendre la tête plutôt que se poser les bonnes questions. Jin de son côté, avait plutôt bien démarré, avec ses excuses et une certaine délicatesse... Mais il s'était un peu posé en victime, chose qui n'était pas nécessaire. Il aurait suffi qu'il lui parle sincèrement... S'inventer des excuses, c'était un peu trop... Et forcément, lorsque Kame s'emballa, il démarra à son tour et rétorqua aussitôt :

_Hé ho ! Qui m'a embrassé le premier ?_

_De quoi ? _S'étrangla Kame. _J'étais bourré ! _

_Ben tiens ! _Fit Jin en souriant sadiquement.

_J'aurais jamais fait ça à jeun, tu rêves mon vieux !_

_Ca... T'es tellement coincé, aussi._

_Coincé, moi ?_

_Bien sûr, que t'es coincé ! _S'exclama Jin, qui commençait à fatiguer.

_Et c'est celui qui vient d'avouer qu'il avait fui à toutes jambes, qui dit ça ?_

_Moi j'ai été con, mais j'ai au moins le mérite de le reconnaître. Mais je ne suis certainement pas coincé, tu m'insultes, là ! _Fit Jin, toujours de ce ton léger qui agaçait Kame au plus haut point.

_Ah c'est sans doute mieux, de se faire traiter d'allumeur ?_

Là, forcément... Il faut dire qu'ils avaient le chic pour se prendre la tête à propos de rien. C'était un fait notoire depuis le début. Mais là, si en plus la fierté ou la réserve étaient de la partie... Au plus on était embarrassé, au plus on criait... donc ça criait fort, dans cette salle. Sauf que là, Jin fut blessé. Et il ne serait pas dit qu'il s'en laisserait compter :

_Mais arrête ! N'importe quel geste serait déplacé avec toi, tant tu démarres au quart de tour !_

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! _Se défendit Kame. _C'est pas parce que je suis sérieux au boulot, que je suis si strict en dehors... Tu le sais, non ?_

_Ben non, je sais pas justement... _bouda Jin, vexé maintenant, de voir qu'il ne pouvait être approché que si l'autre était complètement ivre.

_Je suis mal à l'aise d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un parce que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, et ça y est, ça fait de moi quelqu'un de coincé ? T'es vraiment..._

_D'abord, je suis pas 'quelqu'un', ok ? _Fit Jin durement. _Et ensuite, même si tu avais été parfaitement sobre, tu m'aurais encore trouvé une excuse. Tu t'assumes vraiment pas, toi !_

_N'importe quoi ! Sobre, c'est différent. Je n'aurais eu qu'à assumer._

_Ah ouais ?! _Cria Jin.

_Ouais ! _Répondit Kame sur le même ton.

_Parfait !_

Yamapi avait raison, en définitive. Jin n'avait-il pas dit que c'était toujours le cas, d'ailleurs ?Il y avait progrès, cependant : Jin savait, au moment même où il agissait, qu'il faisait un truc stupide. Mais comme il était passablement agacé et que son ego en prenait un coup dans l'aile, hors de question qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin. Donc il s'avança, attrapa Kame par le col et l'embrassa. Comme ça au moins, hein... A part l'eau, il n'y avait aucun liquide ici susceptible d'endosser la responsabilité. Kame fut tellement surpris qu'il en broncha pas, se contentant d'écarquiller les yeux à se les faire sortir des orbites. Son cerveau donanit des ordres qu'il ne pouvait mettre en pratique. Et une moitié de lui jubilait quand même. Il se détesta aussitôt, l'autre partie de lui étant très en colère... N'empêche qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes -une éternité, dans une telle situation- pour se reprendre et virer Jin de là. Il hurla :

_Mais ça va pas ?!_

_Et ben ? Assume ! _Fit fièrement l'autre.

_Mais ça n'a rien à voir, tu m'as eu par surprise ! _s'écria Kame, rouge de colère autant que d'embarras.

_Ah ben oui, et puis je t'ai forcé à me rendre mon baiser ! Je suis doué ! _Fit ironiquement Jin.

_T'es vraiment..._

Kame le fusillait du regard. Il était hors de lui à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre. Furieux après Jin, qui avait franchi la limite avec un culot incroyable ! Et furieux après lui-même, qui -une partie au moins- avait aimé ça. Il ne devrait pas du tout être content, même un tout petit peu... Il aurait plutôt dû lui coller son poing dans la figure, oui ! Et l'achever à coups de pieds pour faire bonne mesure. Mais il n'y arrivait pas... d'autant que les paroles de Jin sonnaient désagréablement justes.

_Faut voir les choses en face, Kame. Tu cherches à impressionner qui, là ? Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas simplement ? _Continua Jin.

_Tu te casses pendant 6 mois, sans doute te taper Dieu sait qui à droite et à gauche pendant que moi je me fais sonner les cloches par le public voire Johnny-san lui-même... et tu rappliques la bouche en coeur en espérant que je vais fondre en criant que je n'attendais que ça ?! T'as raison, j'ai sûrement beaucoup de fierté, parce que ça se passera certainement pas comme ça ! _S'écria Kame, vert de rage.

_Non mais attends, je me suis mal exprimé..._

Là, Jin commençait à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la fameuse boulette qu'il venait de commettre. Il s'était montré impulsif et il avait dépassé les bornes. Loin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincère, il donnait l'impression de s'amuser, de prendre ça à la légère et de ne pas respecter Kame. Il ne pensait pas une seconde à ce que Kame pouvait bien avoir à dire, ou à la peine qu'il avait pu lui faire. Bref, il était égoïste, une fois de plus. Et dire qu'il pensait avoir changé... Quelle blague ! Il savait déjà qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air. Il voulait vraiment rattraper le coup, mais il connaîssait assez Kame pour savoir que c'était vain, maintenant. Il était trop énervé pour entendre raison.

_Ah ça je te confirme !_

_Kame, ne sois pas ruidicule..._

_Coincé, fier, ridicule... Je suis un petit gâté moi, _aujourd'hui fit Kame ironiquement, semblant comptabiliser les adjectifs peu flatteurs.

_Ah bon sang ! C'est impossible de te parler !_

_Quand tu auras compris qu'il ne te suffit pas de te pointer pour que ça te tombe tout cuit dans la bouche... _murmura Kame si bas que ça n'en eut que plus d'impact. _Bref, quand tu auras fait la différence entre moi et tes groupies, il est possible qu'on en reparle. Pour le moment, je vais y aller._

_Mais ta jambe... _

_Si tu ne veux pas la voir de près, ma jambe, tu ferais mieux de me laisser passer._

Et Kame prit ses affaires et sortit. Pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu cependant, sa jambe étant encore un peu douloureuses... Jin, impuissant, le regarda faire en se demandant à quel moment il était été le plus con. Difficule de le dire, tant les moments en question étaient nombreux, qu'ils datent de 5 minutes ou quelques mois... Kame sortit aussi vite qu'il le put du couloir, puis du bâtiment. Ce n'est qu'une fois rendu dans sa voiture, qu'il s'autorisa deux ou trois insultes lancées à Dieu sait qui... Et puis il posa sa tête contre le volant, tentant de se calma avant de reprendre la route.

_L'imbécile..._ murmura-t-il, autant à son adresse qu'à celle de Jin.


	11. Faisons le point

**Merci Sachan de moi ! :).**

**Chapitre 11, déjà ! oO. Théoriquement, je m'étais dit que je ne dépasserai pas les 20 chapitres avec cette fic, mais... comme je n'ai aucune idée du temps que je vais mettre à chaque fois pour développer une idée (un paragraphe ou 3 chapitres XD), c'est très relatif, tout ça... **

**Faisons le point**

Certaines choses sont définitivement très prévisibles, il faut croire. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte en cette fin d'après-midi, alors même qu'il venait de rentrer et qu'il avait à peine enlevé son manteau, Yamapi soupira, sachant bien qui il devait y avoir derrière. Effectivement. Il ouvrit et n'haussa même pas un sourcil surpris lorsque le visage de Jin s'encadra dans son champ de vision, morose, abattu. Même pas de mauvais poil, en fait. Plus découragé qu'autre chose. Le leader de NewS s'écarta et d'un geste du bras, il l'invita à entrer en soupirant. Jin hocha la tête et alla directement s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Le salon, c'était pour les discussions encore gérables. Pour les conversations désespérées, c'était comme ces vieux feuilletons américains ridicules : il fallait à manger pas loin. Donc cuisine. Le tout, se demandait Yamapi, était de savoir si c'était un plan pizza, crème glacée, voire juste bière ? Ca aiderait, pour savoir la gravité de la situation. Yamapi se réprimanda lui-même, se trouvant un peu léger de vouloir plaisanter maintenant. Bon, se dit-il enfin, jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche : Jin était là depuis deux minutes, et il n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Et pour le faire taire, il fallait vraiment en vouloir, normalement... Il s'assit en face de lui, après leur avoir servi un café à tous les deux. Pour commencer.

_Bon, _dit-il enfin,_ on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps, ou tu vides ton sac maintenant ?_

Jin sursauta légèrement, comme s'il avait été tiré de sa torpeur par ses paroles. Et contrairement à ce que crut Yamapi, il ne déballa pas illico l'étendue de ses problèmes ni même sa frustration. Rien de ce genre. Ses paroles furent d'une toute autre teneur, si surprenant que cela puisse paraître :

_Excuse-moi..._

_Hein ? De quoi ?_ demanda Yamapi, perdu.

_Je suis là depuis à peine quelques jours et je passe mon temps à gâcher le tiens. Je te mets dans des galères pas possibles alors que tu n'as sûrement pas que ça à faire... Je t'impose plein de choses, des actes... Je te fais écouter mes soucis... Je ne comprends pas que tu ne m'aies pas encore jeté._

Pour le coup, Yamapi crut bien tomber de sa chaise. Alors ça, s'il s'y attendait !... Jin était-il tombé sur la tête ? Que lui avait-on fait, là-bas ? Pour qu'il s'excuse... Voilà qui était épatant. Il savait s'excuser bien sûr, tout de même... mais pas dans ce genre de domaines. Voilà qui était tout nouveau. Preuve de maturité, mais aussi d'altruisme... Deux choses que Jin avait du mal à pratiquer parfois, étant plus jeune. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Yamapi crut bon de le détromper : il était loin d'être en colère ou blasé. Son soupir tantôt et sa façon détachée de commenter les évènements, c'était une simple question de caractère. Une façon de détramatiser les choses, pour mieux les maîtriser ensuite. Jamais Jin ne l'avait saoulé, il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'il en doute. Il valait mieux rectifier le tir, alors :

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser_, précisa-t-il. _Je suis juste triste pour toi que ça n'est aps marché comme tu le voulais, inquiet aussi, pour la suite des évènements. Ne prends pas mon apparente légèreté pour de l'indifférence. Je suis là pour ça après tout, sinon à qui est-ce que tu irais casser les pieds ?_

Yamapi accompagna son bref discours d'un clin d'oeil complice, qui fit sourire Jin un instant. Et ce fut tout. Il s'était excusé, avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se tourmenter... C'était si simple, avec Yamapi. A croire qu'il comprenait tout avant même qu'on n'y pense. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple avec tout le monde ? Il pouvait y aller, donc. Il avait le droit de pester contre le monde entier et Kame, maintenant ? Ou juste Kame, tiens. La colère commençait à s'installer en lui, même si elle ne surplombait pas, pour l'instant du moins, la morosité. Mais ce qui s'était passé était clair comme de l'eau de roche, et Yamapi se chargea sans peine de remplir les blancs :

_Je parie que tu y es allé trop fort..._

_Attends, c'est pas moi_, s'écria Jin, c'est lui qui !...

_S'il te plaît... _fit doucement Yamapi. _Si tu ne reconnais pas tes erreurs, comment veux-tu rectifier le tir ? C'est juste du bon sens._

_Attends, j'ai été plus que sympa ! Je lui ai présenté mes excuses !_

_Oh l'exploit ! _Fit Yamapi en levant les yeux au ciel._Tu veux une médaille pour ça, ou tu te la réserves pour d'autres actes héroïques ?_

_Te moques pas... _murmura Jin, penaud.

_Qui se moque, ici ? _Fit Yamapi sur un ton réprobateur._Tu t'entends ? Tu étais en tort, en partie au moins. Peu importe ce que tu dis, tu as tes torts. Partant de là, que tu t'excuses me semble naturel. Et tu aurais même dû le faire avant._

_Bon, tu comptes m'enfoncer longtemps ? _S'agaça l'autre en croisant les bras.

_Tant que tu ne seras pas redescendu sur terre. Mais ceci étant, je veux bien reconnaître que c'était bien joué de ta part, de commencer par là._

_Ah quand même. En plus, il s'était blessé..._

_Blessé ? Comment ça ?_ Demanda Yamapi, attentif.

_Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas, à peine une foulûre. Alors je l'ai aidé..._

Jin baissa la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi ce souvenir le rendait un peu bizarre... Il s'était quand même déjà retrouvé dans des situations autrement plus torrides, quand même. Pas de quoi se mettre dans un état pareil pour avoir vu une cheville, non ? Sauf que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était bien ça le problème. Yamapi ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, reconnaîssant bien là Jin et ses techniques de drague pas chères. Sacré Jin. Enfin ceci étant, ça marchait toujours, il fallait lui reconnaître ça. Avec un amusement certain, il lança sur un ton désinvolte :

_Ce sont toujours les vieilles techniques qui marchent le mieux, hein._

_C'était pas une technique, _se défendit vivement Jin. _J'avais peur qu'il ait mal, enfin !_

_Oh ? _Fit Yamapi, étonné. _Ma parole, Kamenashi-kun supplante toutes les personnes que tu as connues, dirait-on._

_C'est pas son avis, _rétorqua Jin, amer.

_Comment ça ?_

_Il m'a accusé de le traiter 'comme n'importe quelle groupie', selon ses termes. Il ne m'a même pas laissé lui expliquer que c'était... disons différent._

_Pourquoi pense-t-il ça ?_

_J'en sais rien moi, qui peut dire ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce mec ?! _S'énerva-t-il.

_Jin... _murmura Yamapi sur un ton persuasif, commençant à entrevoir comment ça avait pu mal tourner.

_Il est possible... _commença Jin, mal à l'aise, _enfin il est probable que j'ai été quelque peu... J'ai manqué de tact, disons._

_Précise._

_Mais il m'énervait, à ne pas vouloir reconnaître que... ! Alors forcément, j'ai voulu lui montrer que..._

_Ca va, j'ai compris. T'as tout foiré dans les grandes largeurs, quoi._

_Ne prends pas sa défense ! Tu aurais vu comme il s'est énervé tout seul. A croire qu'il voulait s'énerver, il aurait choisi n'importe quoi pour me crier dessus, j'en suis persuadé._

_Bon, raconte-moi tout en détail. Et je vais refaire du café pendant ce temps._

Yamapi en était à se dire qu'il avait raté sa vocation. Il aurait fait un psy plutôt potable, en fait. Enfin non, il n'y avait guère que Jin, qu'il savait déchiffrer comme ça. Et Kame aussi un peu, question de pratique maintenant... Il posa de nouveau deux tasses fumantes sur la table et préféra rester debout, alors que Jin entama son récit. Il s'efforça d'être objectif, n'occultant aucun détail désavantageux pour lui, ce qui amena Yamapi à penser qu'il était en net progrès. A la fin, force était pour lui, de constater que les torts étaient partagés. C'est pourquoi il ne blâma pas Jin davantage. Kame était quand même une sacré tête de bois, bon sang ! Etre aussi buté, c'était hors concours, vraiment. Si encore Jin ne l'intéressait pas, ses réticences auraient pu se comprendre aisément. Là, Yamapi aurait convaincu Jin de laisser tomber... Mais là, c'était plus qu'évident, ce que Kame ressentait. C'était ça, qui était à s'arracher les cheveux. Jin posa son front contre le table, cognant dessus en un geste de découragement. Il murmura d'une voix étouffée :

_Pi-chan, tu as un truc réconfortant à me dire ?_

_Euh... 'Ca va aller' ? _Risqua l'autre sans grande conviction.

_Merci._

_Désolé. Mais là, j'avoue que ça dépasse mes compétences... J'ai jamais vu personne de plus... névrosé, presque, _fit Yamapi avec une moue agacée.

_Mais si je suis gentil, ça marche pas, _résuma Jin simplement._ Si je suis brutal, encore moins. Je ne vais pas en être réduit à me taper quelqu'un sous ses yeux pour qu'il réagisse, non ?_

_Bien, bravo, très fin, _s'agaça Yamapi aussitôt._T'as pas évolué d'un poil, en fait._

_C'était une tentative d'humour... _fit Jin.

_Ah, désolé._

_Sérieusement, l'ambiance dans le groupe va être pourrie. Et j'aimerai autant éviter que tout le monde me tombe dessus. Ils sont tous gentils parce que je reviens, mais si ça doit péter finalement, ils se rangeront à son côté._

_On devrait commencer à creuser les tranchées, alors, _se moqua Yamapi._ Du calme, la guerre civile n'est pas encore là. Et au pire, j'ai des hommes moi, je peux te prêter main forte._

_C'est ça ! Et si ils font trop les malins, je lâche Ryo-kun sur eux ! _Fit Jin en éclatant de rire.

_Ce sera dit, répété et amplifié, tu sais ? _Rétorqua Yamapi, mort de rire à son tour.

Le pauvre Ryo et la réputation qu'il se trenait avaient été bien utiles pour détendre l'atmosphère un rien. Quand on est énervé, parfois, le moindre prétexte qui passe, on le saisit. Ca n'aurait peut-être pas été si drôle en temps normal, mais là c'était hilarant. Une chouette échappatoire.

_Merci Pi-chan,_ dit enfin Jin.

_Pourquoi ? J'ai rien trouvé, là._

_Non, mais ça m'a fait du bien de rire de ça._

_Ah ben... A ton service._

Quelques instants de silence suivirent, où Yamapi déplora de sécher, cette fois, et de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile que ça. C'était oublier que parfois il n'y a rien à proposer, écouter est suffisant. La marche à suivre, Jin finit par la trouver tout seul, à force d'y penser. De toute façon, il se connaîssait : il ne pouvait pas agir autrement.

_Tu sais, je suis assez têtu moi aussi, _dit-il enfin, posément.

_Oh ça je sais bien... _fit Yamapi avec une expression exagérée.

_Donc je ne vais pas en rester là._

_Oh ? _

_Tu comprends, me faire jeter, soit. Encore que... Mais soit. Mais pas alors même que j'ai encore rien dit ! Je voudrai qu'il comprenne où j'en suis. Après si c'est toujours non, et bien au moins j'aurais tout essayé. Et puis même, ce type là est comme moi, sauf qu'il n'a pas le cran de le dire !_

_Oui alors ça, évite, c'est un conseil, _l'arrêta Yamapi avec une grimace.

_Quoi ?_

_Le « je sais que tu m'aimes », c'est pas génial. Tu lui coupes l'herbe sous le pied, tu le mets mal à l'aise et accessoirement, tes chevilles enflent. Donc si ça doit être dit, laisse lui le soin de le faire. Ne prends pas tout pour acquit, _expliqua-t-il, histoire que Jin en répète pas les mêmes boulettes.

_Ca c'est un bon conseil ! _S'exclama l'autre en souriant.

_Ben tiens. Et quand comptes-tu récidiver ?_

_Demain ! Demain je lui parle et alors là, je lui pèterai l'autre cheville s'il le faut, mais il va m'écouter !_

_Ah bon, bien, moi qui avait peur que tu manques de tact... _ironisa Yamapi.

_C'est une expression._

_Elles me font peur, tes expressions._

_Mais non, mais non ! _

Yamapi était partagé : était-il inconscient ou juste idiot ? Tentant, ça... Il sourit affectueusement, se disant que le regain d'entrain de Jin n'était pas si mauvais. Après tout, peut-être que ça marcherait, cette fois. L'impulsivité de jin, quand elle n'était pas trop brutale, était rafraîchissante et communicative, donc pourquoi pas ? Pour l'heure, il se prépara à le voir squatter ici toute la soirée, c'était bien parti pour... et demain, il prévoierait la cellule psychologique, au cas où.


	12. Deuxième tentative

**Museelo, puisqu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je ne peux pas répondre directement, je le dis ici : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews plus qu'encourageantes ! :)**

**J'suis contente que 'mon' Yamapi plaise... Plus ça va, plus j'adore le faire évoluer (alors qu'à la base il était censé n'apparaître que pour deux chapitre XD)...**

**Deuxième tentative**

_Hé ho !... Ho !_

_Hm..._

Il y a ne serait-ce que deux secondes encore, il était en plein nirvana. Bien au chaud sous la couette, au beau milieu d'un rêve plutôt chouette et comportant surtout un avantage majeur : Jin y figurait bien, oui, mais surtout : il était muet. Quand il entendit son meilleur ami l'appeller, il comprit péniblement qu'il était en train de se réveiller. D'autant que le lit bougeait. Il ouvrit un oeil et puis l'autre, en ravalant des insultes instinctives. Il n'était décidemment pas du matin, c'était un fait avéré. Et cette affirmation impliquait entre autres le fait qu'il soit incapable d'émettre autre chose que des grognements avant au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Jin, encore dans le survêtement qu'il lui avait prêté pour la nuit, était déjà frais et dispo, lui. C'était agaçant. Le lit bougeait... Forcément, Jin était perché dessus, à le secouer à travers la couverture.

_Allo ? _Fit-il de plus belle._ Bon sang Pi-chan, réveille-toi !_

_Hm..._

_Si tu continues, on va être en retard... _tenta Jin, bien qu'il sache que Yamapi n'avait pas une journée très lourde devant lui.

_Hm... 'n'à foutre..._

_Oui mais tu dis ça maintenant, mais... allez, lève-toi !_

_Hm !_

Nouveau grognement, plus fort cette fois-ci. Jin avait de la chance qu'il soit encore à moitié endormi, sans ça il se serait plus âprement défendu. Yamapi se redressa finalement jusqu'à une position assise et s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour tenter d'émerger. Il fit la moue et grogna de nouveau, pour la forme cette fois. Il était des cas -plutôt rares d'ailleurs- où Jin avait raison. Celui-ci en était un : il allait falloir se lever. Jin sauta sur le sol, pour ne pas abuser de sa patience et avant de disparaître dans le couloir, il lança en souriant :

_Et ne boude pas !_

_Grumpf !_

_T'es vraiment pas du matin, toi... _constata-t-il.

_Hm... 'n'est quelle heure ?_

_7h30. _

_Quoi ? _S'écria Yamapi, parfaitement réveillé désormais._T'es pas fou ? Tu as cru qu'il me fallait 2h pour aller à la Jimusho ou quoi ?_

_J'ai pensé qu'un petit dej' sur la route... Allez, Pi-chan..._

_Nom de... T'es chiant, mais alors à un point... J'ai perdu une heure de sommeil, avec tes conneries._

Ah, Jin et son regard suppliant... De si bon matin, Yamapi n'avait pas réellement la force d'y faire face. C'était à croire que Jin avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait, quoi que ce fut... Et puis après tout, l'idée n'était pas tellement mauvaise... D'habitude, il mangeait dans l'ascenseur, vite fait bien fait... Là, ça l'aiderait peut-être à démarrer la journée du bon pied. Et puis se remémorant rapidement son programme de la journée qui s'annonçait, il en conclut qu'il n'était pas non plus très pressé... C'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un café à mi-chemin une petite demie heure plus tard, à achever de se réveiller pour l'un, et à tenter de concentrer ses idées pour l'autre.

_Stressé ?_ Demanda Yamapi, parfaitement redevenu lui-même maintenant. L'allusion était claire.

_Moi ?_ S'esclaffa Jin._Tu plaisantes ? Moi, stressé ? Et pour ce type en plus ? Haha !_

_T'es mort de trouille, ma parole !_

_Chuuut !_ Grimaça Jin.

_Quoi ? Y a que nous, là !_

_Ouais, mais le dis pas quand même. C'est trop bizarre._

_Ben mon vieux... _murmura Yamapi, amusé. _Ce pauvre Kamenashi-kun va se prendre le cyclone Jin en pleine face... Et il va avoir du mal à l'éviter._

_Mais il ne l'évitera pas, j'y veillerai._

Ce disant, Jin but une gorgée de jus d'orange et continua son petit déjeuner, d'un air qui se voulait tranquille... Yamapi calla alors son menton dans ses mains en soupirant, un peu découragé qu'il était. Il sentait que ça serait un peu comme vouloir vider la mer à l'aide d'une passoire, mais il crut bon de rappeler, à tout hasard :

_'Sois pas trop confiant, tu sais que ça t'a joué des tours..._

_Ouais ouais._

_Je suis très sérieux, Bakanishi. Si tu pars comme si c'était tout cuit, ça va d'autant plus blesser son ego. On peut désirer les gens, mais pas les prendre pour acquit._

_Oh, c'est beau ça ! _fit Jin la bouche pleine.

_Crétin._

_Non mais sérieusement._

_Venant de ta part, je devrai peut-être m'inquiéter..._

_C'était méchant ! _Gémit Jin.

_Taguchi-kun déteint sur toi..._

_Faut croire._

En réalité, Yamapi n'était pas dupe de la fausse désinvolture qu'affichait son meilleur ami. C'est pourquoi il n'insista pas. Jin conservait une façade, celle de « j'm'en foutiste » qu'il avait et de tombeur invétéré, d'où son calme apparent. Yamapi voyait bien, en réalité, que c'était un moyen pour lui de déstresser... Car c'était évident, qu'il ne bûterait pas deux fois sur la même pierre : il ferait attention, cette fois, et laisserait son ego au vestiaire. Le dire à voix haute, même devant Yamapi, il ne pouvait pas encore. Une petite, toute petite part de lui était encore un peu angoissée à l'idée que tout change subitement... Ils terminèrent rapidement leur petit déjeuner, et ils se rendirent au lieu de leur destination, où ils se séparèrent dans le hall. Yamapi eut un large sourire qui se voulait confiant, puis il lui tapota l'épaule en disant :

_Bon et bien mon vieux, bon courage et surtout, maîtrise-toi. Dans les pays civilisés, on ne saute pas sur les gens, on ne les traîte pas n'importe comment... Bref... Fais de ton mieux, quoi._

_Oui sensei !_

_Je ne le sens pas moi, mais je le sens pas du tout..._

Yamapi marmonna en disparaîssant dans les escaliers, mains dans les poches. Allait-il devoir rouvrir le bureau des pleurs d'ici pas tard, ou au contraire, Jin allait-il se montrer convaincant ? Pour cela, il faudrait aussi que Kame y mette du sien, et pas qu'un peu, quand même. Lorsqu'il vit Ryo, bras croisés au bout d'un couloir, en train de tapoter du pied sur le sol, il sut qu'il devait s'être planté dans son programme... La journée peu chargée ne devait pas être celle-là. Et il était en retard, donc. Et par déduction : il allair prendre cher. Il y a des jours, comme ça... De son côté, Jin arriva presque en sifflotant vers ses camarades, histoires de paraître confiant. Si les autres y croyaient, peut-être qu'à force, lui aussi finirait par y croire. Parce que là, s'il s'accordait 5 minutes pour y penser, il sentait qu'il allait paniquer...

_Salut la compagnie ! _Lança-t-il cependant.

_Coucou ! T'es bien matinal... _remarqua Koki, qui feuilletait un magazine, appuyé contre un mur.

_J'étais debout depuis un moment... Dites, il est dans le coin, Kame ? _Demanda Jin sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

_Pas encore arrivé._

_Oh ? D'habitude, c'est toujours le premier arrivé..._

Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire ce coup là ? Ne pas venir. Avec un prétexte bidon du genre 'mon chien est malade' ou 'ma grand-mère est morte...' pour la troisième fois déjà cette année, hm ?... Comme quand ils cherchaient des excuses pour sécher les cours, il y a... Enfin ça semblait loin, en tous cas. Ca, ce serait bien du Kame tout craché ! _'Mieux vaut fuir ce que nous ne comprenons pas, plutôt que se donner la peine d'y penser, et courir le risque d'être malmené',_ hein ? Ca lui ressemblerait assez, de se terrer chez lui en prétextant une maladie contagieuse, juste le temps de rassembler ses idées... Car enfin, Kame n'était jamais en retard. Jamais. Il en était même irritant, à être si ponctuel. Abattu, Jin s'effondra sur une chaise non loin de là, ne s'imaginant pas devoir attendre un jour de plus pour en finir. Décidément, il n'avait pas choisit le plus simple ! Il se mit au travail tout de même, avec l'entrain du gars qui n'a rien de mieux à faire... Et alors qu'il en était aux étirements, Kame déboula dans la pièce, sac en bandoulière sur une épaule et cheveux en bataille. Jin, conscient qu'il y en avait quatre autres dans la pièce, s'efforça de paraître comme d'habitude... Et il était comment déjà, d'habitude ? Koki charria aussitôt le dernier arrivant, ne voulant pas louper une si belle occasion :

_Et bien ? Kamenashi-kun est en retard ? J'aurais vu ça au moins une fois dans ma vie ! Je suis impressionné, j'ai cru que le plafond t'était tombé dessus, il faut au moins ça pour te faire manquer le boulot..._

_C'est plus bête que ça,_ murmura Kame, essoufflé, tout en retirant son sac puis sa veste. _Coupure de courant dans la nuit... Donc mon réveil n'a pas sonné._

_Ah, la tuile,_ reconnut Koki.

Très franchement, Jin se foutait du réveil de Kame comme de ses premières couches, en fait. Presque Koki l'irrita-t-il, à accaparer l'attention de l'autre ainsi. Mais même lorsque Koki retourna vaquer à ses occupations, il s'aperçut bien que Kame l'évitait soigneusement. Il ne paraîssait pas en colère encore, mais plutôt gêné. Impossible de croiser son regard. Jin s'en accomoda un temps... Et puis comme on dit, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Il craqua. Ils n'allaient pas restés coincés dans cette situation jusqu'à l'hiver prochain, non ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il cessa toute activité pour avancer d'un aps décidé jusqu'à Kame, qui demanda silencieusement de l'aide à Junno, près de lui. Il n'oserait tout de même pas... devant les autres ? Non, il n'oserait pas...

_Viens avec moi ! _Décrèta Jin.

Ce disant, il referma sa main sur son poignet et le força à le suivre. Kame était moins fort que lui et la surprise aidant, il ne put se dégager. Quelle sacrée poigne avait Jin ! Pour ne pas tomber, il dû se résoudre à le suivre, parce que d'accord ou pas, Jin l'entraînait à sa suite. Et où allaient-ils comme ça ? Et pourquoi ? Et... Jin stoppa net une fois dans le couloir, à tel point que Kame se cogna le nez dans son dos. Il le frotta en grimaçant, se demandant la raison de cet arrêt brutal. Jin se retourna à moitié et lança aux autres, qui en restaient ahuris :

_Et ne vous avisez pas de nous suivre ! 'Faut qu'on parle !_

Junno était occupé à se dire qu'à un moment donné, il avait loupé quelque chose... Ueda se contenta de soupirer, Koki de comprendre à quel moment les choses avaient dégénéré... Nakamaru, un peu inquiet et habitué à jouer le tampon entre les deux depuis, brava par réflexe l'interdit et s'avança. Mais une main se posa fermement sur son torse. Ueda, qui secouait la tête alors que Jin disparaîssait, Kame sur ses talons.

_Laisse, _s'expliqua Ueda. _Il faut qu'ils crèvent l'abscès. Tout le monde s'en portera aussi bien._

A contrecoeur, Nakamaru l'écouta, priant pour ne pas avoir à ramasser les morceaux un peu plus tard. Dans le couloir, Kame se révolta enfin, revenant de sa surprise et réagissant enfin à la situation. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Où croyait-il être ? Et le pire de tout, ce qui lui flanquait une trouille bleue, c'était la détermination de Jin. Comem s'il savait que d'ici quelques minutes, il serait au pied du mur. Et qu'il devrait se décider. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de ça. Encore moins maintenant, et surtout pas ici. Avec son autre main, celle de libre, il tenta de défaire l'étreinte de Jin, qui tenait bon pourtant. Il s'énerva, tout en freinant des quatre fers pour avancer :

_Mais lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Tu disjonctes ou quoi ? Lâche-moi tout de suite !_

_Tiens-toi tranquille, bon sang !_ marmonna Jin comme s'il engueulait un gamin pas sage.

Stupéfait, Kame se tu. Pas qu'il était résigné ou qu'il acceptait la situation. Simplement, il le trouvait d'un tel culot que les mots lui manquèrent. S'il avait pu, il les aurait éclaté, lui et sa grosse tête... Si belle soit-elle. _'Hep ! Ne nous égarons pas !'_ pensa-t-il avec un frisson. Jin s'arrêta encore brusquement devant une porte. Il colla son oreille contre et parce qu'il sentait que la pièce était inoccupée, il ouvrit la porte vivement, regarda bien si personne ne les avait suivi, et il balança littéralement Kame dedans. Une fois libre, Kame fit enfin ce qui le démangeait depuis... six mois, au moins : une bonne claque à travers la figure. Et franchement, il y était allé de bon coeur. Les coups de poing, ce n'était pas trop son truc, alors qu'une bonne baffe... La tête de Jin partit sur le côté et revint finalement en face de lui, montrant ainsi une marque rouge-violacée au coin de sa bouche. Elle se formait lentement et s'tendait à vue d'oeil. Alors comme ça, Jin avait la peau qui marquait ? Mince, il n'y était pas allé de main morte, c'était le cas de le dire ! Cependant, comme il était toujours furieux et pas apte à culpaniliser maintenant, il somma :

_Tu me dis immédiatement ce qui t'a pris, ou alors je m'énerve pour de bon ! Tu as cru que tu sortais le chien, ou quoi ?_

_J'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça, _acquiesça Jin,_ mais si je t'avais demandé de venir avec moi, tu m'aurais envoyé balader. Vrai ou faux ?_

_Vrai, _admit Kame.

_Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix._

_Très bien... Alors quand on te dit non, toi, tu forces ? Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir... _murmura Kame avec tant d'amertume que Jin crut vouloir disparaître sous terre.

_Tu sais très bien que non... _répondit-il d'une voix hachée._ Mais tu me pousses à bout... Y a... y a qu'avec toi, que je perds le contrôle comme ça..._

_Et quoi ? C'est ma faute encore ?_

_Mais bordel, non ! _Éclata Jin. _Arrête de te croire persécuté ! Je t'explique que quand tu es là, je ne me contrôle plus ! C'est pas une façon de t'accuser, plutôt de te faire comprendre_ ce que...

C'était un pas en avant, pour Jin. Un premier aveu, même déguisé. De toute façon, lui, il savait où il en était, donc bizarrement, ça ne lui demandait pas autant d'efforts que ce qu'il avait cru, de se dévoiler. Il fallait juste que Kame ait envie de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, et ça, c'était une autre affaire en théorie. Mais au lieu de fuir encore ou de l'engueuler comme il s'y était attendu, Kame afficha un air plutôt surpris, et gêné... Et bien sincèrement, il murmura :

_Tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux._

_Ca tombe bien, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, _fit Jin sur un ton léger, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. _Pour que je te l'explique._

_Akanishi-kun, je..._

_Je suis désolé, _coupa-t-il._ Vraiment désolé. Je pourrai le répéter ainsi pendant un bon moment... Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir... Jusqu'à mon comportement déplacé la dernière fois. J'ai agi bêtement et plus d'une fois..._

_Je ne te le fait pas dire... _se renfrogna Kame.

_Il est important que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas agi par jeu ou défi, ou un truc malsain dans le genre..._

_..._

_Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi, alors ?_

_Quelle importance ? Tu vas me le dire... et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de savoir._

Non sans une certaine satisfaction, Jin nota la grande différence de ton dans la voix de Kame, désormais. Les mots qui se voulaient désinvoltes, étaient trop forcés pour être vrais. En réalité, Kame ne luttaait plus aussi férocement... Certes, il restait sur la défensive... Mais Jin était sur la bonne voie. Comme s'il tentait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, il se déplaça sur le côté, conservant une certaine distance entre eux. Sans fanfaronner ni rien, il ajouta :

_Tu vois, c'est la grande différence entre toi et moi._

_Laquelle ?_

_Moi, je sais ce que je veux._

_..._

Touché. Pour le coup, ce n'était pas une question de prétention mal placée ni rien, Kame le ressentit bien. Jin avait raison. Bien qu'il se refuse à trop croiser son regard, il l'avait assez vu depuis 5 minutes pour comprendre : il ne jouait pas et il savait où il allait. Et... Ca devait être contagieux, la confiance... Car Kame sentit ses muscles se détendre... Il s'en étonan d'ailleurs. Il s'attendait à vivre une grande paniquer, à être en colère, à avoir une réaction de repli... Et rien. Presque était-il... impatient. De savoir la suite. Il sentait que ça allait être intéressant... La partie la plus froussarde et compliquée chez lui, commençait à perdre du terrain.

_Tu ne demandes pas quoi ? _Reprit Jin avec un sourire.

_Je ne..._

_C'est toi que je veux, Kame. Enfin plus exactement : être avec toi, _expliqua-t-il en détachant chaque mot. _Pas par jeu, ou pour t'ennuyer. Parce que j'ai envie de ça._

_Tu... Tu déconnes, là, _lâcha Kame en sentant ses jambes jouer des castagnettes.

_Si tu y penses 5 minutes, tu verras que ça se tient. Pense à tous nos différents... A mon comportement plus qu'étrange, oscillant entre une proximité ou une distance avec toi... Je dansais d'un pied sur l'autre... J'avais peur... que tu me détestes,_ avoua Jin avec un petit rire gêné.

_Q... Que..._

_C'est dingue, non ? C'est la première fois que je suis sérieux comme ça. Et il faut que ça tombe sur toi. Désolé, _continua-t-il en riant nerveusement. _Désolé de m'être enfui parce que en partie, je ne voulais pas essuyer un refus... Mais quand j'ai commencé à croire que peut-être, tu étais dans le même état que moi, avec encore plus de réserve... Alors j'ai eu envie d'esssayer. Tu as beau dire : on s'est toujours pris la tête tous les deux, aussi loin que je me souvienne... N'empêche qu'on se connaît bien._

_Jin..._

Le Jin en question n'était pas un spécialiste du comportement humain. Et quand il s'agissait de Kame, on peut même dire qu'il pédalait dans la choucroute, normalement... N'empêche que là, la réaction de Kame fut facile à interpréter. Il n'avait besoin que d'être rassuré. Et aimé, aussi. Jin se sentit littéaralement déborder... Comme s'il ouvrait les vannes d'une tonne de sentiments contenus jusque là, annihilés par l'anxiété... Maintenant, il pouvait les faire sortir, les laisser s'exprimer... Enfin doucement, quand même... On ne sauta pas sur les gens, avait dit son meilleur ami. Cependant, Jin s'avança jusqu'à Kame, qui ne broncha pas. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'une main de Jin se posa sur sa joue. Il frémit juste. Et il n'eut guère plus de mouvement lorsqu'il vit le visage de Jin se rapprocher. Bien sûr, une foule de pensées l'envahit, telles que : _'si quelqu'un vient, c'est la fin des haricots !'... 'on peut pas faire n'importe quoi ici !'... 'je peux pas le laisser faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire'... 'c'est un ami'..._ Mais la pensée dominante, celle qui le surprit un peu, fut la suivante : _'alors, qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?!'_... Impatience, envie... Concrétisées lorsque Jin posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jin se surprit lui-même, d'être aussi doux et attentionné. Rien à voir avec la dernière fois, où il s'était conduit comme une brute épaisse. Là, c'était comme si Kame était fragile... Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus que nécessaire, ni se montrer en position de force. Il voulait vraiment lui faire comprendre qu'il était important pour lui. Lui faire comprendre avant de lui dire. A sa grande surprise, Kame ne se débattit nullement, cette fois. Il en profita pour passer une main dans son dos et le rapprocher de lui tout en cherchant à approfondir le baiser. Kame, dont le cerveau était en mode veille, se laissa faire, répondant même au bout d'un moment. Plus vraiment d'interrogations, juste un constat : c'était plutôt chouette. Et depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça... Ils y seraient probablement encore, si une voix venue de l'extérieur n'avait pas résonné dans le couloir :

_Oh ! les gars ? Oh ! Déconnez pas, faites pas les cons hein !_

La surprise de Jin, qui était parti si loin, fut telle qu'il fit un bond en arrière. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était la voix de Koki. Il les cherchait, ayant sûrement peur qu'ils se mettent en pièce... Serait-il rassuré, s'il découvrait l'évolution de la situation ? Jin décida de ne pas tenter le diable. Il regarda alors Kame, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise. Etait-ce plus sa faute ou celle de Koki ? Un peu hésitant, il se rapprocha de nouveau et mis un doigt sur sa bouche tout en désignant l'extérieur du menton :

_Chut..._

Jin se posa donc devant lui, comme s'il cherchait à masquer la présence de Kame, des fois que Koki ne vienne inspecter la pièce. Geste parfaitement ridicule, compte tenu du fait que si menu qu'il soit, Kame ne disparaîssait quand même pas derrière Jin... N'empêche, le geste lui plu. Alors en retenant leurs souffles et sans se quitter des yeux, ils fixèrent leur attention sur les pas de Koki. S'éloignait-il ou arrivait-il ?


	13. Prendre l'habitude

**Pauv' Koki, z'êtes dures avec lui là, y croyait bien faire en plus XD... Tss encore un éternel incompris XD...**

**Sinon dans la catégorie 'les trucs qui servent à rien', voilà que j'ai revu le live _Queen of Pirates_ pour la... Enfin je l'ai déjà vu beaucoup de fois quoi XD... Et si je peux me permettre de laisser s'exprimer mon côté groupie, je résumerai tout ça en une question, finalement : Jin, est-ce possible d'être aussi... nyah ?!! Voilà, ça c'est fait. Et j'ai même pas honte XD (presque pas XD)**

**Bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais voici donc le chapitre 13 :).**

**Prendre l'habitude**

Il s'éloignait, on dirait. Les bruits de pas étaient de moins en moins distincts, à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient... Koki allait voir ailleurs, manifestement. Jin ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien du tout, à l'extérieur. Il ne se sentait pas d'expliquer tout ça à Koki maintenant, si ouvert soit leur ami. Une chose à la fois, s'il vous plaît. Il se retourna et constata avec un agacement certain qu'il n'avait pas la clé de la porte. Donc ils pouvaient encore être dérangés. Ca n'était déjà pas simple, alorssi en plus ils devaient flipper à chaque fois que le plancher craquait... Alors il remarqua une autre pièce à gauche de lui, sorte de vestiaires... Il les désigna d'un signe de tête et Kame suivit le mouvement, docile. Ici, ils auraient déjà le temps de voir venir... Bon. Du calme, et surtout ne pas perdre de vue ce pourquoi on est là. Mais maintenant qu'il avait été interrompu, Jin avait du mal à relancer la discussion, àdire vrai... Satané Koki ! Kame dansait d'un pied sur l'autre à un mètre de lui, ne revenant pas encore de ce qui s'était passé. Jin soupira et comme rien ne se passait et que ça commençait à devenir gênant, ce fut finalement lui qui brisa le silence :

_Bon... Alors... J'imagine que je dois dire quelque chose..._

_Possible, mais avant ça... _répliqua Kame. _C'est à mon tour, de faire des excuses... Je crois..._

_Toi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Pour tout un tas de raisons... Je t'ai reproché d'avoir fui, mais tu aurais eu le droit de me rire au nez... Je n'ai pas été plus malin que toi... Voire pire..._

_Oh ? C'est la première fois que tu te dénigres devant moi, _remarqua Jin, réellement surpris.

_C'est qu'il y a de quoi... _

Ma foi... Bien sûr, Jin ne prendrait pas un malin plaisir à le voir s'auto-flageller non plus, mais n'empêche... Si Kame reconnaîssait ses torts, les choses seraient tout de même bien mieux. Pas pour l'ego de Jin, non, mais pour eux. Parce qu'ainsi, ils mettraient les choses à plat et ils pourraient repartir du bon pied. Jin s'assit sur un banc et il l'encouragea en se montra doux, dans le regard comme dans la voix :

_Si tu me racontais tout ?_

_Quand tu es parti... _commença Kame, hésitant. _C'est arrivé au moment où j'étais déjà perdu. Je commençais à sentir que les choses changeaient... Ou allaient changer... Et ça me fichait une frousse, tu n'imagines pas... Pourtant, je me disais que peut-être, je pouvais envisager... Et puis tu es parti. Du jour au lendemain, sans nous en parler. Et en me balançant toutes ces choses à la figure. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Et je t'en ai voulu pour ça._

_Je sais, _murmura Jin, le coeur serré pour lui avoir fait du mal.

_Je ne pouvais que t'en vouloir... La vie n'a pas été simple pour moi durant ton absence... Pour tout un tas de raisons, _se contenta d'expliquer Kame sans s'attarder sur le sujet._ Alors je me suis mis en tête que c'était ta faute... Et dans le même temps, je voulais te voir. Je voulais que tu appelles.... bien que ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé. On se serait pris la tête. J'ai jamais pu te parler... Comme je l'aurais souhaité._

_C'est l'occasion._

Kame acquiesça. C'était différent maintenant, effectivement. Parce qu'il comprenait, comme d'autres avant lui... que Jin avait changé. A la réflexion, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : il suffisait de regarder Jin quelques secondes pour s'en aperçevoir. Il faisait plus... mature. Vraiment. Il était plus calme, plus patient, plus diplomate... Bien sûr, avoir un caractère emporté et impulsif était dans sa nature, on n'y pouvait rien... Mais il était plus adulte qu'avant, c'était indéniable. Il était moins « on agit, et on réfléchit après ». Et de son côté, Kame n'était pas en reste. Il commençait à s'ouvrir un peu. A arrêter de se replier sur lui-même, et ce, particulièrement dès qu'une situation devenait 'dangereuse' ou au moins gênante. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, il était plus facile pour eux de se parler. Il s'assit à côté de lui et continua sur un ton plus assuré :

_Quand tu es revenu, j'étais en colère. Contre toi, mais aussi contre moi. Parce je m'étais efforcé de passer à autre chose et de te coller l'étiquette du méchant de l'histoire... et au final, j'étais quand même heureux de te voir. Je détestais l'idée que rien que parce que tu étais_ _là_, _dans la même pièce que moi, je ne sois plus capable de t'en vouloir... Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est..._

_Oui ?_

_Laisse tomber, _soupira Kame en regardant ailleurs tout à coup, _je ne suis qu'un froussard, j'y arriverai pas..._

_C'est pas grave... _assura Jin en souriant. _Je comprends._

_Depuis quand es-tu devenu si tolérant ? _S'étonna Kame.

_Depuis que tu es devenu ma cible._

Gagné. Voir Kame rougir n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel... Aussi Jin se félicita-t-il d'y être arrivé après cette petite plaisanterie -pas fausse sur le fond, ceci dit-. Kame fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'amuser de son embarras, mais il était en réalité plus détendu. C'était moins dur qu'il n'y semblait, finalement. Ca prendrait du temps, Jin le savait. Kame était quelqu'un de stressé, d'anxieux, qu'il fallait mettre en confiance... Mais ils avaient le temps, après tout. Et du moment que Kame le laissait au moins essayer, Jin sentait que sa patience était infinie. Néanmoins, et même si cela avait détendu Kame, Jin crut bon de rappeler qu'il était sérieux :

_Tu sais, ce que tu as dit à l'instant... Sur ton incapacité à me détester entièrement et tout ça..._

_Ce n'est pas la moitié de ce que j'aimerai dire... _avoua Kame, embarrassé.

_Sans doute. Mais c'était chouette à entendre, je t'avouerai ! _Fit Jin avec un grand sourire satisfait.

_C'est malin, _rétorqua Kame en souriant malgré lui.

_Tu sais... _commença Jin, très sérieusement cette fois. _Je suis jeune, c'est sûr, mais malgré tout... Je trouve que j'ai assez perdu de temps. Contrairement à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, je ne te forcerai pas... Mais j'aimerai savoir... Si ça te semble possible. _

_Possible, hein ?_

_Oui. Est-ce que tu vas hurler si je fais ça ?_

Jin prit sa main dans la sienne et il la garda ainsi, entremêlant leurs doigts. A dire vrai, il faisait le maximum pour paraître assuré, mais ce simple geste lui déclencha un frisson dans le dos. Ca voulait dire que les choses étaient en marche, là. C'était du sérieux. Ca l'angoissa un peu, mais il fut surtout content. C'était ce qu'il voulait, il en était sûr. Kame fut très surpris de cette initiative, et même s'il sursauta, il ne se dégagea pas. C'était... bizarre. Très bizarre. Il lui semblait que ce n'était plus le Jin qu'il connaîssait... qu'il le découvrait sous d'autres traits, en quelque sorte... C'était une situation étrange, mais il avait bien envie de mieux le connaître, ce Jin là.

_N... Non..._

_Tu vas me frapper si j'essaie encore de t'embrasser ?_

_Tu peux._

_Oh ? _S'exclama Jin, surpris._Tu m'autorises ?_

_Dépêche, on n'a pas toute la journée, _grogna Kame, embarrassé et impatient.

_Ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, c'est ta délicatesse,_ remarqua Jin, amusé.

Pour la troisième fois, Jin l'embrassa. Doucement, et en continuant de serrer sa main, comme pour lui dire _« n'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger »_. Etait-ce parce que ce geste avait des vertus appaisantes, ou parce que Kame commençait à s'habituer ? Peut-être les deux. Toujours est-il qu'il fut plus détendu, cette fois. Il répondit même au baiser, avec une pointe d'empressement qui fit sourire Jin. Ca n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils seraient parfaitement à l'aise sous peu, c'était évident.

_Je trouve que ceci n'est pas le lieu rêvé... _remarqua Jin après un moment. _Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on pourrait poursuivre cette conversation... Disons chez moi, tout à l'heure ? _

_Chez toi ? _Souleva Kame, méfiant.

_Oui... Mais ne dis pas ça comme si je te proposais le bagne. 'Y a pas de barreaux à mes fenêtres, _rétorqua Jin avec son sourire habituel.

_Ca je sais bien, mais..._

_Je serai sage ! Promis !_

_J'ai pas peur de toi ! _S'offusqua Kame.

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui !_

Trouvant la situation très drôle, et étant surtout ravi de voir qu'ils étaient encore capables de leurs habituels échanges virulents -ce qui était quand même la base de leur relation-, Jin ne se gêna pas pour déposer vivement un long baiser dans son cou... Et Kame trésaillit aussitôt. Quand Jin se redressa et qu'il le regarda, il vit que Kame était littéralement cramoisi. Triomphant, il lâcha un éloquent :

_Menteur..._

_Tu... C'est... pas loyal... _articula Kame.

_Qui a dit que je l'étais ?_

Le plus dur dans toute cette histoire, sur le coup, fut de retourner comme si de rie nn'était rejoindre les autres. Nakamaru, en grand émotif qu'il était, était déjà presque en larmes, il comptait les minutes depuis leur départ... Koki se voyait déjà aller mettre une droite à chacun pour les calmer... Junno avait presque envie d'aller déranger d'autres groupes aux étages inférieurs, pour qu'ils les aident à chercher... Alors forcément, lorsque Kame et Jin réapparurent avec un grand sourire, en se tenant côte à côte et en plaisantant, ils se regardèrent tous avec un air d'incompréhension parfaite sur le visage. Quand ces deux-là étaient partis, on avait vraiment eu la sensation que ça se finirait dans le bain de sang qui menaçait de tomber depuis des mois... Ce fut Junno qui exprima tout haut ce qu'ils se demandaient tous tout bas :

_Dites... J'ai loupé un épisode, là..._

_On va encore dire que ça ne me regarde pas, mais ça vous tuerait de nous expliquer ?..._ enchaîna Koki, dubitatif.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avant de revenir, sur la marche à suivre. Un imperceptible regard de Jin à Kame pour se mettre d'accord une ultime fois, et ce fut Jin qui résolut de calmer les inquiétudes des autres. En ne disant pas forcément de mensonges, mais pas tout à fait la vérité non plus. Il résuma avec son indifférence habituelle :

_Nous avons eu... un différent. Mais c'est réglé maintenant, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Pas vrai Kame ?_

_Aucun problème ! _Assura ce dernier avec un clin d'oeil aux autres, qui se voulait rassurant.

Finalement, ils se laissèrent convaincre sans trop de problèmes -après tout, ça n'était pas leurs oignons-, sauf peut-être Ueda, qui souriait imperceptiblement, étant sûr d'avoir capté quelque chose... Le plus dur donc, fut de passer le reste de la journée à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre. Pas trop loin, pour ne pas qu'on les croit fâchés, mais pas trop près non plus, pour ne pas être découvert avec un geste malheureux... Ca n'était pas évident. Kame trouvait même cela... frustrant. Ce qui était bon signe, d'un certain point de vue. Si bien que lorsqu'ils quittèrent le travail pour se rendre chez Jin comme prévu, il était même impatient d'être seul avec lui. La soirée ne fut pas non plus évidente, par moments... Ils mangèrent, regardèrent un film, parlèrent pas mal... Mais les choses n'était pas forcément toujours très simples. Disons que s'autoriser certains gestes, même si l'on savait que l'autre ne les repousserait pas... C'était bizarre. Passer du stade d'amis (et Dieu sait que déjà celui-là n'avait pas été évident) à plus que ça, ça ne se ferait pas en un jour. Malgré tout, ce fut une bonne soirée. Quand il décida de rentrer chez lui, Kame avait l'air plus serein, et surtout... heureux. Rien que ça, cela suffit à rassurer Jin, qui sauta sur son portable à peine la porte fut-elle refermée. Bon, il se faisait l'impression d'avoir 15 ans et d'être une midinette, pour vouloir tout raconter ainsi à son meilleur ami, mais n'empêche. En parler le persuaderait de la réalité de la chose. Mais le _'allo'_ de Yamapi fut si angoissé, que cela l'arrêta net dans son enthousiasme :

_Quelque chose ne va pas, Pi-chan ?_

_C'est moi qui devrait demander ça._

Yamapi, même s'il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'angoisser pour son meilleur ami. Il connaîssait Jin par coeur, et il était bien le seul que ses airs sûr de lui ne trompaient pas. Il savait que Jin était plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire. Et que s'il se faisait jeter, il le vivrait mal. Puisqu'il était sérieux, cette fois. Alors toute la journée, il avait guetté l'appel désespéré, se préparant à traverser la ville au quart de tour, le kit de survie en main. Mais lorsque Jin lui assura -en ayant du mal à contrôler sa joie- que tout était parfait, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Alors comme ça, il allait enfin vivre une nuit où Jin ne viendrait pas le déranger ? Cool ça, merci Kame.

_Parfait..._ récapitula-t-il à la fin. _Parfait, j'suis content pour toi. Et ne t'en fais pas, ça me paraît normal que ça n'aille pas tout seul... Ca viendra avec le temps, va._

_Je m'en doute. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte ce soir... C'est naturel parce qu'il me plaît... Physiquement, aussi._

_Euh... J'ai l'esprit large, mais si tu pouvait m'épargner..._

_Ah pardon ! Mais t'es mignon aussi, tu sais ! _Lança Jin, visiblement l'esprit moqueur ces temps-ci.

_C'est bien gentil, mais ça aussi tu as le droit d'éviter. Mon coeur est déjà pris, _lâcha Yamapi de façon théâtrale.

_Hé ? Sérieux ?_

Jin avait passé tant de temps à penser à sa propre situation, qu'au final... Yamapi aurait aussi bien pu avoir une copine, il n'en aurait rien su. Dès son retour, il l'avait accaparé avec ses soucis. Une bouffée de culpabilité monta en lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup fait attention à lui, ces derniers temps... Il était temps de se rattraper. Yamapi enchaîna sans attendre, sur un ton duquel on devinait qu'il souriait :

_Tu avais raison : elle était mignonne, cette serveuse. J'y suis retourné._

_Oh le... Raconte-moi tout ! _S'écria Jin, épaté.

_Non mais t'as quel âge ?_

_Allez, ne sois pas timide..._

_Finalement, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je dormirai,_ soupira Yamapi en commençant à parler, cependant.


	14. S'adapter

**Je pensais comme ça, pour plus tard, à faire une fic avec Yamapi en perso central... Et je me disais que ça allait être compliqué de l'imaginer autrement que comme il est dans cette fic XD... 'Fin bref. Pour ce chapitre encore, guimauve à fond les ballons, je préviens XDDD (m'en veuillez pas, je suis très fleur bleue en ce moment)**

**Kapwing, j'aime beaucoup ta chanson XD**

**S'adapter**

Vautrés dans le canapé, Jin et Kame passaient manifestement une bonne soirée. C'était devenu une habitude régulière, de se voir ainsi alors même qu'ils passaient souvent toute la journée ensemble. Mais ça n'était pas pareil. De jours en jours, Jin avait la satisfaction de voir Kame se décrisper un peu... Ca n'était pas gagné, mais il y avait progrès, comme Kame avait à coeur de faire des efforts. Rien de plus normal que le démarrage soit long. Même si ça n'avait pas été quelqu'un d'aussi complexe que lui, ça aurait été le cas. Jin s'en accomodait sans rechigner, se démenant pour lui faciliter la tâche... Même s'il adorait par dessus tout le taquiner, trouvant là un de ses amusements préférés. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était, il ne vit pas Kame visiblement en train d'hésiter à dire quelque chose. Il se lança quelques minutes plus tard, d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente :

_Dis..._

_Hm ?_

_Tu... C'est Yamashita-kun, ton meilleur ami, non ?_

_Ben... Oui, _admit Jin sans percevoir le danger.

_Ca fait un bout de temps que vous vous connaîssez, hein ?_

_Aussi longtemps qu'on se connaît toi et moi, finalement._

_Ah oui ? Et dis-moi..._

_Oui ?_

Cette fois, Jin se redressa pour être assis correctement. Il commençait à comprendre plus ou moins où Kame voulait en venir, et la légèreté de la conversation n'était qu'apparente. Malgré lui, il sourit, trouvant là une occasion d'encore ennuyer Kame. Mais parce qu'il était devenu plus patient, il résolut de le laisser d'abord vider son sac, ce que l'autre fit sans tarder :

_Comment se fait-il qu'il soit venu... tâter le terrain, l'autre jour ?_

_Tu... _murmura Jin, épaté.

_Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ? _Répondit Kame avec un sourire satisfait. _Il est évident maintenant, que tu l'as envoyé en éclaireur._

_Désolé, _s'excusa Jin aussitôt.

Comme il paraîssait sincèrement désolé -et un peu honteux aussi- de ne pas avoir eu le cran de s'en tirer tout seul, chose qui normalement était la règle d'or chez lui, Kame n'eut pas à coeur de l'ennuyer plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, il était loin d'être aussi sadique que Jin. Il se redressa à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il était rare qu'il prenne lui-même l'initiative, aussi chaque fois qu'il le faisait était à noter. Jin en fut très content, surtout que Kame dissipa tout malentendu éventuel :

_C'était pas un reproche. Je trouve même ça assez drôle. Ainsi donc le grand Jin avait des doutes, _lâcha-t-il sur un ton théâtral et amusé.

_Quand il s'agit de toi, rien n'est sûr..._

_Ben tiens. Et... De qui était cette géniale idée ? _Demanda Kame, curieux.

_De moi. Je pense que Pi-chan aurait aimé s'en passer._

_Mais il l'a fait parce que c'est toi._

_Ben oui, _admit Jin, toujours franc.

_Il est gentil... _fit pensivement Kame.

_Tu dis ça comme si c'était une découverte..._

_Non, c'est sûr._

Tiens ? Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaîssaient, Jin avait appris à déchiffrer la plupart des expressions de Kame... même si ce dernier ne craignait personne, pour ce qui était de masquer ses sentiments véritables. Mais l'expression qu'il arborait en ce moment même, Jin ne la lui connaîssait pas. Jamais vue auparavant. Etrange... Puis il repensa à sa première impressions, quelques minutes avant, au tout début de cette conversation. Il éclata franchement de rire, devant un Kame médusé.

_Attends une petite minute, je te vois venir !_

_Quoi ? _Demanda Kame, surpris.

_Ca alors ! Qui l'aurait cru ?_

_Tu veux bien me dire de quoi tu parles, que je puisse rire aussi ? _S'agaça Kame.

_T'es jaloux !_

_Moi ? Tu rêves !_

Là par contre, l'expression qu'il avait, Jin la connaîssait par coeur, vraiment. Kame qui se tortille les mains en regardant droit devant lui, un sourcil levé et qui hausse les épaules dans une attitude qui se veut décontractée... Jin avait vu juste, cette réaction le lui confirma. Quitte à passer pour l'emmerdeur de service -ce qu'il était quand même par certains côtés-, il ne put dissimuler sa satisfaction.

_T'es malade de jalousie... _le taquina-t-il.

_N'importe quoi, _souffla Kame en levant les yeux au ciel.

_C'est vraiment très satisfaisant._

_Ah la ferme ! T'es insupportable ! _Fit Kame en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.

_Héhé..._

_Bon, et après ? _Admit-il enfin. _Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?_

Il n'y pouvait rien. C'est vrai franchement, si l'on regardait tout cela d'un oeil extérieur... Yamapi avait été très présent dans cette histoire... et encore, il ne savait sûrement pas tout. Il lui en était reconnaîssant, évidemment, mais n'empêche... S'il ne posait pas la question maintenant, ça le travaillerait... Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appri par Jin, c'était la franchise. Parce qu'il y a un moment où il faut cesser de s'amuser, Jin arrêta de rire. Avant, il aurait poussé le bouchon le plus loin possible, tant être taquin était dans sa nature... Maintenant que Kame avait failli lui échapper, il s'était assagi. Il connaîssait les limites. Et calmer les éventuelles angoisses de Kame était une chose dont il se croyait capable. Autant commencer ce soir. Il lui prit la main, ayant bien remarqué qu'avec ce geste, il obtenait toujours son attention, et calmement, il expliqua :

_Toi rien, mais moi je vais te rassurer : Pi-chan, si je dois avoir un lien 'fort' avec lui, alors je te dirai qu'il est comme un frère pour moi... Il fait partie de la famille, on peut le dire comme ç n'as rien à redouter, je ne l'ai jamais envisagé ainsi et lui encore moins. Et d'ailleurs si ça peut te rassurer, il est casé en ce moment._

_Ah bon ? _S'étonna Kame.

_Soit c'est fait, soit ça va se faire._

_Hm... _soupira-t-il. _Je suppose que je suis ridicule ?_

_Du tout, _le détrompa Jin._ Ce qui serait ridicule, ce serait d'achever cette discussion sans que tu ne viennes te faire pardonner comme il se doit._

_Tous les moyens sont bons ? _Fit Kame, faussement agacé.

_Evidemment !_

_Il ne nierait même pas..._

Comme il protestait juste pour la forme, Kame vint contre lui pour l'embrasser une seconde fois. Jin en conclut qu'il savait vraiment se faire pardonner. Il devrait même lui donner des raisons de s'inquiéter plus souvent, si ça se terminait comme cela. En attendant, l'une de ses mains se perdit dans le dos de Kame, pour le rapprocher davantage de lui... Et l'autre passa sous son t-shirt. Kame frissona. De façon très légère, mais Jin le sentit. Il ramena ses mains là où elles ne troubleraient personne et rompit le baiser en s'excusant :

_Désolé... Je me suis laissé emporter. Désolé._

_Non, c'est moi qui..._

_Chut ! Y a aucun problème, détends-toi ! _Fit-il en se levant. _Je vais nous choisir un film et toi tu te détends, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus dans le noir._

_Ca je le sais bien ! _S'offusqua Kame.

_Avoue que t'aimerais bien !_

_Jin !_

_Je plaisante ! _Lâcha Jin en éclatant de rire, évitant de justesse un coussin programmé pour arriver dans sa tête. _Je ne me lasserai jamais de voir ta tête outrée et confuse. A tout de suite !_

Bien sûr, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ce n'était pas parce que la situation était compliquée, que tout de suite... Franchement, Jin se moquait pas mal de ce qu'il appelait des détails : que Kame soit un homme, qu'ils travaillent ensemble, que leurs amis puissent le découvrir... Prenons Yamapi, par exemple. Il prenait ça bien, non ? Bon, alors... Non franchement, se dit-il alors qu'il avait trouvé un DVD à proposer, rien n'était bien important. Tout se ferait au fur et à mesure, il n'était pas pressé...

Quelques temps plus tard, au local, c'est un Koki dont la dernière miette de patience était en train d'être grignotée, qui s'égosilla dans les oreilles d'un Jin légèrement... perturbé, dirons-nous.

_Et c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé que le 13... Akanishi-kun !... Jin ! Oh ! Tu me reçois ?!_

_Hein ? _Fit celui-ci en secouant la tête. _Sûr !_

_Je disais quoi, alors ?_

_Euh..._

_Que j'allais chasser l'ours polaire avec une lime à ongles, nan ?_

_Sérieux ? _S'exclama Jin avant de se prendre une tape sur le crâne -Junno fut d'ailleurs heureux de ne pas être la cible, pour une fois-.

_Imbécile ! Inattentif et stupide, en plus ! Bakanishi !_

_Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !_

_Ne me fournie pas de raisons de le faire alors ! _S'écria Koki avant d'éclater de rire.

C'est fou comme on peut être distrait par pas grand chose... Par un Kame en train de danser derrière, par exemple. Au hasard. La concentration de Jin avoisinait le zéro, forcément. Ce que disait Koki lui passait largement au-dessus de la tête, désolé... Enfin, il se secoua et tous se mirent en place pour répéter la dernière chorégraphie. Kame et lui devant, les autres derrière, comme souvent... Et au bout d'un moment, la voix de Koki se fit de nouveau entendre :

_Kamenashi-kun ! Akanishi-kun n'a pas la peste, tu sais !_

_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Disons que tu es placé à 5 mètres de lui, alors... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'a jamais mangé personne._

_Oh, on ne peut jurer de rien... _murmura Jin avec un clin d'oeil à Kame.

Ce dernier suffoqua. Faire ça ici... Devant tout le monde. Cette allusion était heureusement compréhensible par lui seul, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'empêcher de s'étouffer. Jin avait donc décidé de s'amuser ainsi ? Alors que lui, il s'était afforcé de se garder à bonne distance, pour éviter un geste malheureux... Bon, il en avait un peu trop fait, visiblement, mais quand même... Jin avait l'air si... libre. Souvent, Kame lui avait envié ce côté entier qu'il avait. Cela faisait de Jin quelqu'un d'imprudent et d'insouciant, certes c'était le revers de la médaille... Mais c'était tellement bien, d'un certain point de vue...

_Rapproche-toi, sinon ça va pas rendre bien, _fit Nakamaru.

_Me rapprocher ?_

_Oui... Et bien quoi ? Je croyais que tout était ok entre vous maintenant._

_Tu parles que ça l'est ! _S'esclaffa Jin avec un sourire équivoque, ce qui lui valut un orteil écrasé discrètement par Kame.

_Euh je veux dire... Oui. C'est... Enfin ça roule, _se reprit Jin en ravalant une protestation.

_Très bien, on a tous besoin d'une petite pause, je crois._

Ueda venait de parler. Jin lui adressa un hochement de tête reconnaîssant, persuadé qu'il était, que Ueda avait tout deviné. Il faudra penser à le remercier, un jour. Les pauses constituaient essentiellement à manger deux ou trois choses, boire beaucoup, fumer -même si l'on dansait- pour certains... Jin était parti en direction des toilettes, lorsqu'une main se referma sur son poignet et le tira plus vite à l'interieur. Il se retrouva aussitôt contre un mur, le visage de Kame devant lui. Il allait se faire engueuler, c'était certain. Donc il prit les devants en soupirant :

_Oui je sais, je suis un crétin._

_J'aurais jamais cru t'attribuer un jour cet adjectif, mais je dois reconnaître que tu es... plutôt craquant, _fit Kame contre toute attente.

_Oh ? _Fit Jin en roulant de grands yeux. _Stop ! Une chaise, de l'eau, de l'air ! Tu as dit..._

_Je l'ai dit._

_Répète-le._

_Va mourir._

_Kameeeeee... _supplia Jin, tandis que l'autre mis sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

_Mais enfin tu as quel âge ? _Chuchota-t-il après s'être assuré que personne ne venait. _Ne fais pas l'enfant !_

_Oui, mais ça marche !_

_Bon sang, du train où ça va, on va se faire chopper avant la fin du mois..._soupira Kame.

_'M'en fous..._

_En même temps, est-ce que tu te soucies de quelques chose ? _Réprimanda Kame comme une mère gronderait affectueusement un enfant.

_Ben oui, de toi._

Ce qui était bien avec Jin, c'était qu'il ne savait pas mentir. Ca avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. L'inconvénient majeur était que Kame ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir, semblerait-il depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. L'avantage était qu'il lui vouait une grande confiance. Aussi ne songea-t-il pas à mettre ses paroles en doute. Et puis c'était plaisant à entendre. Comme personne ne semblait être dans les parages, Kame s'autorisa à l'enlacer puis à l'embrasser tendrement.


	15. Une première

**Je suis finalement arrivée à m'en sortir et à me remettre à la page pour presque tout (j'aurais pas dû me disperser autant... _). Bref, voici le chapitre 15 (déjà oO) tout chaud, où j'avoue que j'ai fait ma sadique (pas de ma faute si j'adore écrire les embrouilles XD), mais gentimment quand même :)**

**Sinon ça n'a rien à voir (enfin si quand même), mais pour qui aime Jin, je recommande chaudement le clip de Rescue et le dernier Utaban... Il y est... enfin il est bien quoi (ouf, je l'ai joué soft XD).**

**Une première**

Lorsqu'on a le soir même, un concert à donner au Tokyo Dôme... Et bien on y est depuis tôt le matin, dans le Dôme, justement. Depuis des heures ils répétaient, s'échauffaient avec un sérieux... discutable parfois. Enfin certains. Jin connaîssait Kame depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il devrait filer droit aujourd'hui. Plus rien d'autre ne rentrait en ligne de compte : ni sa 'supériorité' au moins rhétorique sur Kame, ni leur relation... privilégiée, disons. Quand Kame travaillait, il faisait peur. Il était si concentré que personne n'osait l'approcher, ayant trop peur d'y laisser un bras. Tout devait marcher comme sur des roulettes, sinon il pousserait la gueulante du siècle. Il était si professionnel que Nakamaru lui disait souvent qu'il ferait un excellent manager, au cas où. Kame disait qu'il n'aurait pas la patience, ce à quoi Nakamaru répondait toujours par un vague _« tu m'étonnes... »_.

A l'inverse, il n'y avait pas plus différent de lui que Jin. Ce dernier était du genre à ne pas risquer un claquage, aç c'était sûr. Déjà, il arrivait en retard, quoi qu'il fasse et quelle que soit son heure de départ. Il retenait mal ses chorégraphies, se déconcentrait en suivant la moindre fourmi ou mouche qui passait dans le coin. Bon c'était plutôt rare dans un tel lieu, mais peu importe. N'importe quoi était propice à laisser son esprit vagabonder. Pourtant, il n'était pas un fainéant... juste un peu dispersé, quoi. Kame savait bien qu'une fois sur scène, Jin assurerait comme toujours. N'empêche. Ce comportement qu'il avait avant le faisait toujours bondir, et ce depuis des années... Mais là, il s'était dit qu'il ne ferait aucune remarque, de peur de se trahir. Malgré tout, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux fit tant monter sa tension, que pour son propre bien, il l'ouvrit quand même. Jin était en effet assis sur un échaffaudage dont il était censé tester la solidité et l'équilibre. Sauf qu'il s'était vautré dedans et qu'il fumait tranquillement, pendant que chacun -techniciens comme membres du groupe- s'affairait en-dessous. Ce fut là que Kame s'autorisa une remarque, avec toute la neutralité dont il était capable :

_Akanishi ! Ca ne te dérange pas de te la couler douce pendant qu'on bosse ?!_ Lança-t-il depuis le sol.

_Ca va, je le vis bien_, répondit Jin avec l'aplomb qui le caractérisait.

_Descends et viens bosser !_

_Viens me chercher... _minauda Jin, bien qu'il y ait pas mal de monde présent.

_Je ne peux pas... _marmonna Kame.

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Tu sais pourquoi !_

_C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? _Intervint Junno, se rappellant un temps pas si lointain où Kame était capable d'aller le chercher par la peau du cou s'il le fallait.

_On t'a sonné toi ?! _le rembarra Kame aussitôt.

Ni une ni deux, Junno la joua discret et s'éloigna, sans doutepour vaquer à ses occupations. Kame n'était pas du genre à le taquiner comme pouvaient le faire les autres, mais là le stress avait joué son rôle... Néanmoins ça ne lui ressemblait pas, alors Jin se leva et se pencha pour parler le plus bas possible :

_Euh Kame... C'était pas cool, ça quand même._

_Merde, t'as raison, _réalisa Kame._Taguchi, attends-moi !_

Tandis qu'il partait rattraper le coup -même si Junno ne devait certainement pas lui en vouloir-, Jin s'appuya plus aisément sur la rembarde et regarda en bas. Tout à coup, la nacelle bougea légèrement et une voix derrière lui lança joyeusement :

_Coucou !_

_Tu m'as flanqué une de ces frousses ! _Sursauta Jin en reconnaîssant Ueda. _Mais t'es grimpé par où ? _Demanda-t-il en constatant que l'échelle était de son côté.

_Le côté._

_Un véritable écureuil... _marmonna Jin, obligé de reconnaître l'agilité de son camarade.

_Bon et bien ça m'a l'air ok, tout ça... _constata le nouvel arrivant en faisant quelques pas.

_Mais oui, y a pas à s'en faire... _

Jin tourna la tête de nouveau vers le sol, et il fut ravi de voir Kame et Junno discuter gaiement, quelques minutes plus tard. En même temps, le jour où Junno serait rancunier... Mais bon, ça n'était pas une raison pour passer ses nerfs sur lui. Ceci posé, Jin se rendit compte que Kame avait enfilé un costume entièrement blanc. C'était celui qu'ils auraient à un moment donné dans le show, sans doute avait-il voulu l'essayer, à moins qu'il n'y ait besoin d'une petite retouche... Jin ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Franchement... Ca n'était pas être parti pris que de dire que Kame était désirable, ainsi vêtu. Ce n'était même rien de le dire, en fait ! Il dû rester un moment focalisé sur la silhouette de Kame... Et puis Ueda vint se placer à côté de lui avec un grand sourire. Et Jin secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Un rien trop tard, cependant.

_Plutôt chouette ce costume, hein ? _Murmura innocemment Ueda en regardant en bas.

_Hein ? Euh... Oui enfin... Oui, ça va._

_Ca lui va bien._

_Ben.. Si tu le dis._

_Pauvre Akanishi-kun, _lâcha Ueda en riant._ Ca doit être handicapant, de ne pas savoir mentir à ce point._

_De quoi tu me parles ? _S'offusqua Jin, qui se devinait coincé.

_Disons qu'il est rare qu'on matte un ami. On regarde, oui, mais on ne reluque pas. Tu vois le truc ? _Dit Ueda en souriant, donnant ainsi le coup de grâce.

_Mais je..._

_J'ai rien vu, j'ai rien dit. D'ailleurs j'étais même pas là._

Et Ueda descendit tranquillement par l'échelle, le laissant comme un ahuri au milieu de la nacelle, à moitié mort de honte. Pourtant, il n'était pas facilement gêné. Mais là, il s'était fait griller en beauté... et Ueda avait été plutôt joueur, quand même... Et donc... Il était bel et bien au courant. Comment et pourquoi, ça... Peu importe. Mais Jin ne s'en formalisa pas tellement, finalement. Loin de considérer cela comme un danger, il voyait plus Ueda comme un allié dans la place, « au cas où... ». Par contre, il n'en toucherait pas un mot à Kame, et encore moins aujourd'hui. Ca lui ferait grimper sa tension inutilement, ce n'était pas la peine... En soupirant, il regagna le sol et il croisa Kame. Ni une ni deux, alors qu'il était encore reparti à laisser son esprit vagabonder, il lui lança :

_Tu veux bien te changer ?_

_Ah oui t'as raison, _acquiesça Kame. _Il ne faudrait pas que je salisse cette tenue._

_Voilà._

_Y a un problème ? _remarqua-t-il.

_Disons que tu étais... enfin ce costume... il t'allait bien, quoi._

_Hm ? Ah ben j'te crois, t'es tout rouge ! _Fit doucement Kame, hilare.

_Franchement, tu étais tentant..._

A voir les yeux brillants de Jin, Kame eut un peu le sentiment d'être le plat du jour, pour tout dire. Il déglutit, se sentant assez gêné, inexplicablement. Non pas que ça ne soit pas flatteur... ou qu'il n'éprouve pas la même chose à son égard, d'ailleurs... C'était juste que...

_Jin, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour... ce genre de discussions._

_Mais c'était une simple remarque, _s'étonnna Jin. _Ne te mets sur la défensive comme ça. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

_Ca n'a rien à voir, _répondit Kame si sèchement que Jin en fut irrité.

_Oh que si ! Je plaisante. Et quand bien même, c'était une simple remarque. T'as plus 15 ans non ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tes chastes oreilles ne supportent pas d'entendre ça... _

_On se calme. C'est pas le moment de parler de ce genre de choses, _fit Kame en regardant autour d'eux.

_Ca t'arrange bien. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu as raison,_ lança Jin en tournant les talons.

_Jin..._

_Je vais répéter. Peut-être que là au moins, tu te feras une meilleure opinion de moi, si je bosse._

Jin le planta là, sans s'être donné la peine de cacher son mécontentement. Bon sang, c'était quoi son problème ? A ce niveau là, ça n'était plus de la timidité ! C'était forcément autre chose... Et c'était bien Kame aussi, ça ! Plutôt que de dire clairement où était le problème, il se braquait et changeait de sujet. Comment voulez-vous avancer avec quelqu'un d'aussi buté et renfermé ? Jin pensait pouvoir être ouvert pour deux, mais visiblement ça ne marchait pas comme cela... Qui plus est, tout cela était frustrant. Non pas qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui sauter dessus, non... Mais son orgueil en prenait un coup : il plaisait à pas mal de monde, et visiblement pas à lui ? Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance. C'était peut-être ça, le problème ? Peut-être que si lui trouvait Kame attirant, la réciproque n'était pas vraie ? La sonnerie de son téléphone l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans son raisonnement, et il s'éloigna de la pièce tout en décrochant :

_Allo ?_

_Houla... Ca va pas ?_

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse, ayant reconnu Yamapi.

_Ta voix n'était pas comme d'habitude._

_Avec juste un 'allo' ? T'es fort toi.... Bref, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas encore là, au fait ?_

_Je ne pouvais pas quitter l'agence maintenant... Mais j'arriverai à temps, ne t'en fais pas. Après tout, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour l'instant._

_Ok..._

Yamapi devait en effet faire une apparition dans leur show. Un petit clin d'oeil, en quelque sorte. Et Jin avait beaucoup aimé cette idée de le voir sur scène avec eux, bien que cela se soit déjà produit auparavant. Mais Yamapi avait raison : il n'aurait qu'à venir et parler, donc il n'avait pas besoin de venir si tôt... Le leader de NewS sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, tant la voix de Jin était éteinte et absente... Il laissa s'écouler quelques instants avant de demander :

_Jin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Rien, laisse tomber._

_Jin..._

_Je crois que quand tu disais que Kame était compliqué, tu étais en-dessous de la vérité, tu vois, _lâcha Jin avec humeur.

_Oh. Première dispute ? _Décoda son interlocuteur.

_J'en sais rien. Il m'énerve, tiens._

_Houla..._

_Non mais franchement, est-ce que je suis un obsédé ?!_

_Euh... Je suis obligé de répondre ? _Fit Yamapi, amusé et surpris.

_Pi-chan !_

_Ok ok, je remballe la carte humour et je tente le coup. Sérieusement Jin, absolument pas. Pourquoi ?_

_Mais j'en sais rien, _éclata Jin au risque d'ameuter tout le bâtiment. _Kame se braque dès que... si je le complimente, par exemple. Je ne pense pas à mal, c'est désintéressé et voilà..._

_Hum._

_Comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne !_

_Je sais bien. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu as cette image d'un... Enfin tu es un séducteur, quoi... _

_Mais attends, si les gens avec qui je bosse, que je côtoie depuis des années, ne vont pas chercher à aller au-delà de ma réputation, à ce compte là, je finirai seul ! _

_Ben bien sûr... Donne-moi deux secondes, que je sorte mon mouchoir, _ironisa Yamapi.

_Ah ça m'emmerde, tiens. Et quand bien même... Quand bien même j'aurais effectivement une idée derrière la tête. Il n'a quand même pas cru qu'on allait se tenir la main et se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant des lustres, non ?! Je ne pense pas qu'à ça, m'enfin quand même..._

_T'es quand même extraordinaire, _fit Yamapi en riant. _A mon avis quand on t'a fait, on a cassé le moule juste après. T'es unique en ton genre._

_Ca sent le sarcasme !_

_Un peu, as tous les éléments pour trouver la solution, mais tu es tellement persuadé que c'est lui qui a tort et que tu as raison, que tu ne peux pas trouver._

_Alors j'ai tort ? _Grommela Jin.

_'Nuance', tu connais ? _Soupira son ami._Tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, voyons..._

_Pi-chan... _fit Jin, agacé par sa légèreté.

_Bon sang, quand je t'enverrai la note, elle sera salée, _soupira Yamapi de plus belle._ Bon, allons-y en deux points. D'abord, que tu le veuilles ou non, pour Kame, tu as été un ami avant d'être plus. Ca fait drôle, forcément. Toi, tu es plus entier que lui, voilà pourquoi ça ne te pose aucun problème. Et le deuxième point me paraît être le plus important..._

_Je note, vas-y._

Franchement et soit dit en passant, Yamapi se serait bien volontiers passé de cette discussion. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement prude ou choqué, mais bon il n'aimait pas vraiment aller trop loin dans la vie des gens... A la réflexion, il n'aurait pas pu faire psychologue, tiens. Et puis là vraiment, ce sujet là... enfin comme disait quelqu'un, _'quand 'faut y aller, hein...'_. Voyons... Comment dire cela ?

_Hum. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire... Kamenashi-kun n'est jamais sorti avec un homme, non ? _Dit-il sur un ton presque indifférent.

_Non, _confirma Jin.

_Bon... Tu ne vois vraiment pas où je veux en venir ? _tenta-t-il.

_Ben..._

_Tu le sais, _fit Yamapi avec le ton du type qui insiste lourdement -et qui rame bien, aussi-, _qu'un homme n'est pas fait pareil qu'une femme ?_

_Pfff !_

_Bon. Alors vas-y, active tes cellules grises, fais le lien, et tu vas voir comme ça va te sembler évident..._

_Tu veux dire qu'il a peur de moi ?_ S'écria Jin, surpris.

_Pas de toi, Bakanishi ! Et c'est juste une appréhension. Il n'a pas le mode d'emploi, il doit certainement se poser plein de questions. Moi je ne trouve pas ça étonnant, d'être flippé à l'idée de passer à l'étape supérieure. Surtout vue la situation._

_Ben moi, je suis pas plus avancé que lui..._

_Oui mais toi... Toi, rien ne t'arrête, _remarqua Yamapi en souriant.

Jin eut un petit rire. C'est vrai. Franchement, c'est sûr, maintenant qu'il y pensait... Il y aurait forcément des gestes, des attitudes, des situations où il trouvera cela bizarre... Forcément. Mais pour lui, ça n'avait pas vraiment une grande importance. L'important, c'était de faire ce qui lui semblait être juste, sans se prendre la tête. Et même si ça risquait d'être compliqué, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Du moment que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient... Néanmoins, Jin se rendit compte qu'il ne devait pas négliger les sentiments de Kame. Eviter les sujets qui fâchent ne fait qu'amplifier les inquiétudes muettes. Et la phrase qu'il sortit étant étonnante, pour un homme aussi peu inquiet que lui :

_Au lieu de lui mettre la pression, ce qui le braque plus, on devrait en parler, _conclut-il pour lui même, bien qu'à voix haute.

_Oui mais ça, il ne faut pas le dire à chaque pépin qu'il y aura. Il faut parler. Avant que ça ne prenne de grandes proportions. Ca ne coûte pas cher et ça arrive à des gens très bien. Surtout avec lui. C'est le genre de fruit qui même une fois mûr, restera accroché à sa branche._

_Tu viens de comparer mon copain à un fruit mûr là, j'ai pas rêvé ? _Lança Jin avec humour.

_Oups._

Lorsque Jinraccrocha, il entreprit d'aller fumer une cigarette avant de s'y remettre -et pour de bon cette fois-. Il comprenait à peu près où se situait le problème. Et au lieu d'en vouloir à Kame d'être si compliqué à suivre, il décida de comprendre son point de vue, ses inquiétudes, et de lui montrer qu'il était avec lui. C'était décidé : quand il reviendrait là-bas, il s'excuserait. Après tout de l'extérieur, il avait vraiment dû passer pour un obsédé, si ça se trouvait... Il présenterait ses excuses, et voilà tout. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, ce fut Kame au niveau de la porte, qui l'observait. Très gêné de ce qui s'était passé et se sentant très coupable d'avoir un peu manqué de tact avec Jin, il n'osait pas l'aborder, de peur que Jin soit remonté contre lui...


	16. Désir et angoisse

**Pauvre Jin, il passe un peu pour un boulet quand même... Remarquez, Kame non plus n'a pas l'air d'avoir inventé la machine à cintrer les bananes, dans cette fic XD. Y a que Yamapi qui s'en tire bien en fait, huhu :)... Bon et bien voici le chapitre 16, assez court d'ailleurs.**

**Désir et angoisse**

Il resta un instant à l'observer sans se faire voir. Personne ne pouvant lire dans ses pensées, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, ce qu'il ne dirait pas à voix haute... Il était quand même avec Jin, et il n'était pas moche ! Ce n'était rien de le dire. Rien que là, c'était presque un tableau : Jin en train de fumer, lassivement appuyé contre le mur, la pénombre de l'endroit en prime... Il n'y a pas à dire : en voilà un qui n'avait pas besoin des tonnes de retouches qu'on leur imposait, pour être à son avantage. Mais Kame secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de se disperser ! D'autant que là, il n'avait pas brillé par sa bonne attitude, aujourd'hui... Finalement, il décida de le rejoindre, et Jin était tellement parti loin dans ses pensées qu'il ne le vit qu'une fois Kame posté devant lui. Là, il était un peu pris de court. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer son discours et franchement dans un cas pareil, l'improvisation n'était clairement pas son truc. Jin soupira, agacé par la difficulté de tout cela. Ca aurait dû être si simple, bon sang ! Où était le problème ? Il lui plaîsait, c'était réciproque, ils avaient galéré avant de se trouver, maintenant c'était fait... Pourquoi fallait-il que des choses comme les 'bonnes moeurs' ou autres, viennent entrer en ligne de compte et tout compliquer ? C'était irritant, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui adorait cette règle disant que la plus courte façon de lier deux points, c'était encore la ligne droite. Et là, ça partait clairement en zigzags, d'où son agacement. Son soupir fatigué, Kame l'interpréta un peu comme une façon de lui montrer qu'il ne tenait pas à lui parler. Cela le crispa un peu plus, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant :

_Jin... On peut se parler ?_

Tiens ? Il n'allait pas se faire engueuler ? Pourtant il se serait attendu à ça... Surpris, Jin hocha la tête néanmoins. Kame n'avait pas l'air en colère... Il s'attendait presque à se prendre une raclée phénoménale, et rien. Pas qu'il ait peur de Kame -il ne fallait pas pousser, quand même !-, mais ce dernier était quand même imprévisible et torturé alors être avec lui, c'était naviguer à vue, en quelque sorte... Il attendit patiemment que Kame mette ses idées en ordre.

_Bon écoute Jin, je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas le lieu approprié pour parler de tout ça... Néanmoins ça me gêne, que tu te méprennes._

_Que je me méprenne ?_

_Oui. Je ne sais pas trop comment tu comprends mon attitude, mais... Sois sûr que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans._

_Je ne suis pas très sûr de comprendre..._ avoua Jin, qui voyait mal comment il aurait pu être extérieur au présent problème.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... _bafouilla Kame. _Le problème, c'est moi. Tu saisis ? J'ai... J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à la situation... Ne vas pas croire que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Au contraire, je suis... heureux de tout ça. Malgré tout, les choses ne sont pas plus faciles pour autant._

Il y avait un mur entre eux, entre leur deux façons de concevoir les choses. Cela faisait qu'en temps normal, ils se complètaient. Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait d'eux, deux éternels rivaux. Leur différence sur la manière d'envisager les choses, elle se retrouvait même ici. Un instant, l'abattement prit place en Jin. Il devait faire un gros effort pour se mettre à sa place et tenter, pour un instant, de voir le monde comme lui. Et franchement, regarder par les yeux de Kame, c'était un coup à vous filer la migraine... Pour Jin, c'était d'une simplicité déconcertante : on est ensemble, c'est ce qu'on veut, alors tout va bien. Il ne conçevait pas que parfois, cela ne suffise pas. Parfois, l'on vous martèle tellement d'idées depuis l'enfance, de ligne de conduite, de façon de faire, que si l'on s'en écarte un peu, les repères fondent comme neige au soleil. Jin aimait ne rien décider, se fier à son intuition, prendre des risques, d'où pourquoi il ne voyait pas tout cela. Kame aimait la certitude, l'encadrement, le _« je sais où je vais »_. Voilà pourquoi il appréhendait chaque nouvelle étape qui se passerait entre eux, quand bien même c'était ce qu'il voulait. Jin commençait un peu à l'entrevoir, pas encore à l'accepter. Pour lui, c'était tout aussi simple de l'autre côté : si tu doutes, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas. Il voulut se débarrasser de cette crainte et il demanda donc :

_Kame, dis moi un peu... Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?_

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Ne le prends pas mal, ok ? Mais je commence à penser que... Il y a de l'angoisse et tout ça, oui, mais... Tu ne devrais pas autant flipper si... _

_Si... ?_

_Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, _murmura Jin, conscient de taper sur un point pouvant être sujet d'engueulade._ Peut-être que... J'en sais rien... J'ai pourtant cru que c'était ce que tu voulais, mais finalement..._

_Arrête de penser pour moi, ça fait peur ! _Le coupa Kame en riant nerveusement.

_Je suis sérieux._

_Et moi donc ! Ecoute-moi deux secondes, au moins..._

_On devrait rentrer, les autres vont... _fit Jin précipitemment, redoutant d'entendre quelque chose qui lui ferait mal.

_Je t'aime, Jin._

Jin se figea sur place. Et cela ne lui arrivait vraiment pas souvent, mais il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, cloué au sol qu'il était. Et puis, quitte à passer pour un sentimental qu'il n'était pourtant pas spécialement, il se sentit fondre. Mais vraiment. D'une, il ne se serait jamais attendu à cela. De deux, c'était si bon à entendre... Voilà qui dissipa tout doute en lui, puisqu'à l'évidence et vu son trouble, Kame était sincère. Une onde de chaleur se faufila en Jin, qui se délecta de ces mots, qui repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Un peu bêtement, il bafouilla :

_Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu... Quoi ?_

_M'oblige pas à le répéter, je suis encore en phase d'apprentissage..._

Tentative d'humour gênée -adorable, aurait dit Jin-. Kame souriait maladroitement, étant le premier surpris puisque les mots étaient sortis un peu tous seuls. C'était un peu comme s'il se disait :_ « ah bon ? Alors comme ça, je l'aime ? Ah tiens... »._ L'avoir dit à voix haute lui faisait prendre conscience de ce qui aurait pu sembler évident pour une tierce personne. Bien sûr, qu'il l'aimait. Ces histoires de fierté ou de rivalité n'y changeraient rien, après tout. Et Kame décida d'être gêné après, et de continuer d'abord sur sa lancée :

_Ecoute... Ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Rien du tout. Je... Enfin je t'envisage comme ça, et même de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passe. J'ai vécu des mois assez douloureux et depuis que je suis avec toi, c'est indescriptible. Je ne vais pas regretter alors que tu es ce que je veux._

_Bon sang... _souffla Jin, qui aurait bien aimé être assis. _Et dire que je n'ai pas de caméra sous la main pour immortaliser ce moment !_

_Imbécile ! _Lâcha Kame avec un petit rire.

_Excuse-moi mais... Je suis content. Non, heureux. Je suis vraiment... rassuré. J'ai eu peur que tu ne m'aimes pas et qu'au final..._

_Et ben tu t'es trompé,_ coupa Kame qui sentait ses réserves de courage s'estomper.

_On dirait... Normal, je suis irrésistible ! _Fanfaronna Jin, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

_Oui._

_Comment ça 'oui' ? _S'étrangla Jin, qui allait de surprise en surprise._ Tu ne me remballes pas ?_

_Non. Tu l'es. C'est bien ça, le problème d'ailleurs._

_Là, je ne pige pas._

Il ne fallait quand même pas trop lui en demander. Et d'abord, combien de personnes se partageaient le corps de Kame, à la fin ? Voilà maintenant que Kame jouait la carte de la franchise, mais qu'il la jouait à fond ! C'était très déroutant, tout ça... Entre cette déclaration, cet aveu incroyable -alors que Kame s'était toujours moqué de l'attitude séductrice de Jin-, et le reste... C'était trop pour lui. Il afficha une attitude concentrée, celle du type qui essaie vraiment de comprendre, tandis que Kame poursuivit avec hésitation :

_J'ai... Disons qu'il y a deux facettes de moi, quand je suis avec toi. Une partie a... enfin ne demande qu'à se laisser aller... L'autre se dit encore que tout ça n'est pas naturel et que ça ferait tellement bizarre... Mais te résister est difficile, surtout quand on n'en a pas vraiment envie._

_Ben résiste pas ! _Rétorqua Jin avec une simplicité telle que Kame ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_C'est pas aussi simple. Sans ça, tu te doutes qu'on ne serait pas en train d'en parler._

_Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de me le dire, tout ça ? Je veux dire, avant... Je ne peux pas deviner si tu ne me montres pas. Ou je suis trop idiot pour comprendre ?_

_C'est pas moi qui l'ait dit... _minauda Kame.

_Kamenashi..._

_Rien de tout ça, Jin. Mais tu sais, je t'envie d'être aussi... libre. Rien n'est assez dur ou assez grand pour toi. Ca doit être génial, de vivre une journée dans ta tête..._

_Oh ben... je... Je m'en plainds pas !_

Cette fois c'était sûr : il rêvait. En gros, Kame avouait qu'il l'enviait ? Kame baissait sa garde et acceptait pour un instant de perdre leur éternel duel ? Mais Jin n'en profiterait pas, comme il l'aurait volontiers fait à une certaine époque... aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Aujourd'hui, Jin était ravi d'avoir réussi à le mettre assez en confiance pour que Kame s'ouvre ainsi. Il était si réservé que Jin mesurait l'exploi accompli, vraiment. Et maintenant que tout était clair, qu'importe si les choses allaient lentement. Il pourrait bien trouver la patience, maintenant qu'il était sûr que Kame avait envie de la même chose que lui. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'on les appella depuis l'intérieur. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas fait interrompre avant, alors mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Ils se mirent tacitement d'accord pour rentrer rejoindre les autres sur le champ. Après tout, ils avaient autre chose à faire dans l'immédiat. Cela dit, Jin n'avait pas vraiment la tête à la répétition, après ce qu'il avait entendu. D'ailleurs, autant effacer le sourire niais qu'il devait certainement afficher, ça ne serait pas plus mal...

_Ah quand même, vous voilà ! _S'écria Koki en les voyant débarquer ! _Surtout si on vous gêne, n'hésitez pas, hein ! C'est pas comme si on avait un concert tout à l'heure, finalement !_

_Ca va, on arrive... _marmonna Jin.

_Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Mais toi Kamenashi-kun, ça me surprend que tu te_ _laisse influencer !_

_Comment ça, 'ça t'étonne pas' ? _S'aoffusqua Jin. _Je suis sérieux, moi !_

_Pardon ?! Donne-moi deux minutes pour aller m'étrangler de rire,_ renchérit Koki.

_Mais arrête ! Je suis sérieux !_

_Je peux rire aussi ? _Fit une voix derrière Jin.

_Hey ! Pi-chan ! _S'écria-t-il en découvrant le nouvel arrivant.

_Salut tout le monde !_

_T'es là tôt !_

_Tôt ? Pas tant que ça... _fit Yamapi en regardant sa montre.

En devinant l'heure, Kame attrapa le poignet de Yamapi quitte à lui tordre, et il se dévissa le cou pour y voir. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche, alors que Yamapi haussait un sourcil d'incompréhension parfaite. Kame s'écria, comme s'il annonçait la fin du monde :

_Hein ? Déjà ! Ah non, c'est l'horreur !_

_Et c'est reparti... _marmonna Jin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Effectivement, Kame était repassé en mode 'boulot'. Il gagna la scène pour répéter, presque affolé par le temps -certes pas perdu pour son couple, mais un peu pour la répétition- passé loin de ce lieu. Aussi, les autres se mirent en place, prêts à y aller de bon coeur, avec un sérieux qui les honorait. Seul Jin papotait derrière avec Yamapi. Ni une ni deux, Kame arrive vers lui, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le traîna devant le groupe en murmurant comme un sergent de l'armée :

_En place, Akanishi ! _

_Mais une seconde, _protesta l'intéressé, _il vient d'arriver et..._

_Et ben il regarde ! Ca te va, Yamashita-kun ?_

_Bien sûr, _fit Yamapi en dominant son fou rire._ Je me ferai tout petit. Et toi vas-y, _lança-t-il à Jin, _tous les prétextes sont bons pour flemmarder !_

Coalition ! C'était une coalition ! Ces deux-là riaient de sa déconfiture... Lui qui avait eu peur, à un moment donné, que Kame ne soit jaloux de son amitié avec Yamapi... Il semblait qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre pour lui remettre les idées en place. Misère... Il protesta pour la forme et se plia avec un réel sérieux finalement, aux répétitions qui suivirent, en essayant de ne pas trop repenser aux paroles de Kame un peu plus tôt, sans cela son esprit allait encore se laisser distraire...


	17. Confiance

**Kapwing, vivi la machine à cintrer les bananes, farpaitement XD... Ou la boîte à fusibles, ou le fil à couper le beurre... ou le marteau à bomber le verre aussi (comment ça 'ma gueule' ? XD). **

**Bref, on avance lentement mais sûrement avec le chapitre précédent, puis celui-ci (qui est assez court, vi)... La fic ne durera pas éternellement, mais j'en ai déjà plein d'autres en tête... Petit sondage pour l'avenir : que diriez-vous d'un JinXUeda ? XD**

**Confiance**

_Encore une demie heure... _constata Kame, fébrile.

Ils étaient tous parés. Tous habillés, coiffés et maquillés. Tous fins prêts à entrer en scène sur un signe du manager. Et juste avant l'entrée en scène, chacun a sa façon à lui d'appréhender ce qui va suivre. Certains sont détendus, comme l'est Koki. D'autres sont impatients, comme Junno par exemple. D'autres encore, angoissent. Comme Kame. Kame et ses inévitables : _« et si je me plantais ?_ » ou encore _« et si il arrivait un pépin ? »._ Bref, il en était presque à réclamer un peu d'eau dans son tube d'aspirine, à vérifier l'heure -comme si le manager pouvait les oublier...-, lorsque Jin s'assit près de lui et murmura :

_Ca veut dire que j'ai encore 30 minutes devant moi pour un calin ?_

_Mais... Tu n'y penses pas ?!_

_Et comment, que j'y pense. Rassure-toi, je me contenterai du minimum..._

_Jin..._

Jin voulait le rassurer sur le sens du mot employé. Il avait bien compris le message, Kame ne devait pas s'y tromper, et il ne brusquerait jamais les choses. Néanmoins, une petite minute d'intimité où il n'aurait pas à contrôler l'éclat de ses yeux ni le to nde sa voix, ce n'était pas le bout du monde, non ? Comme l'exclamation de Kame avait fait se retourner Ueda, ils sortirent discrètement de la pièce, prétextant une ultime pause cigarette avant le grand jeu. Et ils se retrouvèrent dehors alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre, portés par le vent, les cris d'impatience de la foule massée de l'autre côté, devant le Dôme. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas un problème. Kame toisait Jin du regard, tandis qu'il luttait contre le vent pour embraser sa cigarette... Et ce dernier se chargea de le rassurer en plaisantant, reprenant ainsi le fil de la conversation :

_Sans ça, il se peut que je sois frustré et que je ne fasse pas bien mon travail..._

_Tu fais dans le chantage, maintenant ? _Se moqua Kame, rentrant ainsi dans son jeu.

_J'arrêterai le jour où ça ne marchera plus... _

_C'est pas aujourd'hui, alors. Suis-moi._

Kame écrasa son mégot à moitié consumé et il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Surpris de se voir ainsi emmené, Jin suivit le mouvement, intrigué. Et il se retrouva bientôt dans les toilettes du personnel, ayant juste le temps d'entendre le bruit de la porte puis de la serrure derrière eux. Comme il faisait noir comme dans un four, il mit un instant avant de distinguer les contours de la silhouette de Kame... juste avant que les lèvres de celui-ci ne se plaquent contre les siennes avec une avidité surprenante mais palpable. _'Heureuse initiative'_, pensa-t-il, content que Kame ait assimilé leur petite discussion de l'après-midi. Quand il consentit enfin à le laisser un peu respirer, Jin s'écria sur un ton faussement réprobateur :

_T'es plus fourbe que moi ! _

_Exactement !_

_De quoi ? T'imagines que je vais me laisser faire sans rien dire et..._

_Tu disais ? _Minauda Kame en l'embrassant de nouveau.

_Je disais que... tu avais de sacrés arguments. _

Et sur ce, Jin l'attira tout contre lui. Juste une simple étreinte. Mine de rien, c'était très étrange, de l'avoir ainsi à portée de main tout le long de la journée... de lui parler, de travailler avec lui, tout ça sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui sourire sans craindre de se faire capter par les autres, ni le regarder librement. C'était un peu comme marcher sur un fil peu épais... Aussi bien, personne ne se serait rendu compte de rien, mais Jin n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment c'était 'avant'. Alors il faisait plus attention que Kame semblait le croire. Et même si cela ne lui pesait pas spécialement, il ne crachait pas sur quelques moments par ci par là avec lui, dans une journée... En fait, ce moment là était vraiment agréable... jusqu'à ce que la voix de Junno ne se fasse entendre depuis le couloir :

_Les gars ? Vous êtes où, on a besoin de vous là ?!_

Kame sursauta, d'autant plus surpris qu'il commençait à se prendre un peu dans cette étreinte qu'il aurait qualifié de 'géniale' bien volontiers... Jin soupira et le lâcha, avant de faire mine d'être en colère :

_Laisse-moi y aller ! Il me cherche, il va me trouver !_

_Jin.._

_Mais laisse-moi au moins le frapper ! _Fit-il en riant. _Ca me fera du bien, et lui il est habitué !_

_Tout à l'heure tu as dit que j'étais pas cool avec lui... Alors ?_

_Oui bon ça va ! N'empêche que j'aime pas être dérangé, _marmonna Jin.

_Ce soir on aura tout le temps, va. Je... peux dormir chez toi ?_

Kame bénissait le ciel qu'ils soient dans le noir, vraiment. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé que Jin n'ait pas entendu, en fait. C'était sorti tout seul. A dire vrai, il n'était encore jamais resté une nuit entière chez lui. Enfin si, mais c'était avant... Là, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait demandé cela comme s'il avait vraiment envie d'être un peu seul, tranquille avec lui. Avant qu'il ne se reprenne, Jin s'empressa d'accepter :

_Oh ben... avec plaisir._

_J'ai..._

_Tu as dit 'dormir'. T'en fais pas, j'ai bien noté. Tu le rappelleras à mes mains en temps voulu, elles n'ont pas bonne mémoire, mais c'est noté !_

_Bakanishi ! Allez, avance ! _Fit Kame en éclatant de rire, le poussant dans le couloir.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le concert débuta. Ce fut un concert qui dans l'ensemble, fut plutôt excellent, tant chacun semblait s'amuser. Personne dans la salle, ne saurait que Nakamaru avait failli se ramasser à l'entracte, en glissant dans le couloir... et que si lui était mort de rire, les cinq autres étaient pâles comme la mort, se voyant déjà obligés de finir à cinq... Hormis cela, tout se passa plutôt bien. Pour Kame par contre, un moment de la soirée le marqua à tel point qu'il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt. Ce fut pendant le solo de Jin. Il faut savoir que 'solo de Jin' rime avec plein de choses qui engendrent des pensées que la morale réprouve, la plupart du temps. Et qui sont souvent ressenties par le public... par par quelqu'un qui observe depuis les coulisses. Durant un solo, le reste de la troupe en profite pour se changer, se détendre deux minutes, boire... Kame avait fait tout cela en quatrième vitesse. Depuis, il était sur la gauche de la scène et il observait ce qui s'y passait, les bras croisés.

Jin était au centre, vêtu comme souvent d'un habit large qui le rendait très cool, mais pas négligé. Plus tout un tas d'accessoires qui parachevaient cet aspect. Sa voix s'élevait doucement, presque un murmure, tandis que la chanson s'écoulait -trop vite, auraient dit les pro-Jin...-. Mais aussi et surtout, il dansait. Kame n'avait pas à rougir de ses performances dans ce domaine, mais en bon esprit critique et éternel insatisfait, il ne s'envoyait jamais de fleurs. Pour Jin en revanche, et bien qu'il ne le lui ai jamais dit, il aimait beaucoup sa façon de faire. Déjà en temps normal, juste 'comme ça', Jin avait un côté bizarrement gracieux et leste... Ses mouvements étaient toujours amples, légers et souples... Lorsqu'il se mouvait sur scène, ces sensations étaient décuplées. Ses mouvements se faisaient félins et sensuels, tandis qu'il reproduisait une chorégraphie apprise dans la douleur, lui qui avait du mal à retenir les choses. Pourtant, la difficulté ne se voyait pas, lorsqu'on le regardait. Ca semblait facile, naturel, fluide... C'est tout à fait ce que pensait Kame, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa gorge était sèche et qu'il l'observait intensément. Il y avait un côté... respectueux, dans sa démarche. Jin n'était pas un débutant, cela se voyait. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et quelles réactions il provoquerait... Kame en était même admiratif, quelque part. Et puis évidemment, il ressentit un grand désir pour sa personne, à cet instant. Le contraire eût été surprenant, tout de même... Jin était plus que désirable, déjà en temps normal, mais alors là... C'était de la provocation, et ça marchait ! Kame déglutit. Ses angoisses feraient-elles longtemps le poids face à tout cela ? Quelque part, il était à souhaiter que non...

_Et alors, on se rince l'oeil ?_

Kame fit un bond spectaculaire, réellement surpris par cette voix qui le ramenait à la réalité... Il revenait de loin, très loin... Il s'arracha avec peine à Jin, pour tourner son regard vers Yamapi, qui venait de l'interpeller. Sur le coup, il fut soulagé que ça ne soit que lui. Car à l'évidence, son attitude était criante de vérité. Alors tant qu'à être pris, autant que ça soit par Yamapi, qui savait déjà tout. Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'être un peu gêné, ce que Yamapi remarqua aussitôt :

_Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te surprendre... Mais tu sais... J'aimerai bien qu'on me regarde aussi comme tu le regardes, lui,_ fit-il en souriant.

_S'il te plaît... Comme si tu étais malheureux, _soupira Kame.

_Non, bien sûr... Mais il y a une grande différence entre être adulé, tout ça... et être aimé profondément. Je t'observe depuis 5 minutes, tu sais. Et je maintiens : j'adorerais qu'un jour, quelqu'un me regarde comme tu regardes cet imbécile._

_Ben je..._

_Sans blague... _commença le leader de NewS. _Maintenant, je peux bien te le dire : j'avais peur de tes réactions._

_Comment ça ?_

_J'avais peur que... Disons, qu'au final, il soit malheureux. Mais je vois que tu es sérieux. Ca me fait plaisir._

Yamapi n'en avait jamais douté : Jin jouait les durs comme ça, mais si l'on frappait juste et bien, il était facile de le mettre à genoux. Et là, plus il l'avait vu devenir sérieux, plus il s'était réjouit, certes, mais il avait aussi craint qu'il ne tombe de haut. Il ne l'aurait pas encouragé s'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait toutes ses chances... Néanmoins, le doute peut toujours subsister... et Yamapi avait peur que Kame ne soit pas aussi sûr de lui que l'était Jin. Auquel cas, son meilleur ami serait à ramasser à la petite cuillère, chose dont Yamapi n'avait pas franchement envie, ce qui était bien normal. La franchise paie toujours, surtout lorsqu'elle est bien amenée. Pour preuve : Kame ne le prit pas mal, au contraire :

_Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier. J'ignore exactement jusqu'à quel point, mais je sais que je te dois beaucoup._

_Tu parles ! Quand je te vois là, je me dis que de toute façon, ça se serait fait. _

_Sans doute... On ne saura jamais._

_La question ne se pose pas, c'est vrai, _admit Yamapi.

_Tu sais, je viens de penser à un truc bizarre... _avoua Kame en regardant le sol.

_Du genre ?_

_Je me dit que... Il fait beaucoup pour me mettre à l'aise... _expliqua Kame en regardant la scène et Jin qui achevait son solo. _Et moi jusque là, je n'ai pas fait grand chose... J'ai envie de... faire quelque chose. En fait, ça serait bien si je pouvais le rendre heureux. Non ?_

_Et ben mon vieux, à ce train là, dans 15 jours c'est ma maison avec la barrière blanche, quoi ! _Plaisanta Yamapi avec exagération.

_Certainement pas ! _S'offusqua Kame.

_J'espère bien ! C'est un peu cliché..._

_Tu m'étonnes... Oh, je te quitte, j'y retourne._

_Ben vas-y, t'es un peu là pour ça, après tout !_

Kame et ses camarades regagnèrent la scène pour attaquer la dernière partie, le solo de Jin était le dernier à passer. Le concert s'acheva sous les acclamations du public, pour la plus grande satisfaction des 6 membres qui étaient littéralement épuisés. D'habitude, certains avaient encore la force de sortir après tout cela, mais ce soir... Etait-ce parce que les derniers jours avaient été chargés, toujours est-il que malgré leur jeune âge, chacun pensait fermement à son lit, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les loges après le spectacle. Koki et Ueda furent les premiers à partir, et ceux qui restaient mangèrent un morceau rapidement... et Kame et Jin s'éclipsèrent un peu plus tard, prenant la route de l'appartement de ce dernier...


	18. Progression

**Soit dit entre nous, je vous avouerai qu'écrire la partie sur la danse de Jin dans le précédent chapitre, ça a été super chouette ! Je m'y serais bien attardée sur deux ou trois pages en fait, mais bon il faut savoir être raisonnable XD.**

**Alors sauf si une idée fulgurante me vient d'ici là, le prochain chapitre (donc le 19) devrait être le dernier... J'avais en tête quelque chose qui aurait pu me tenir quelques chapitres supplémentaires, mais finalement j'hésite à le faire, donc il se pourrait que la fic s'achève bel et bien au chapitre suivant :). Pour celui-ci, ben on ne se refait pas : guimauve un jour, guimauve toujours XD.**

**Progression**

Jin se gara dans le parking non loin de sa maison... Enfin, disons qu'après avoir évité de justesse un malheureux chien et une barrière qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, il arrêta sa voiture à moitié à cheval sur deux places. Kame lâcha donc son siège, auquel il se cramponnait fermement tout en se disant que de nos jours, on donnait vraiment le permis à n'importe qui. Ou alors, l'inspecteur de Jin avait été une inspectrice en fait, le jour de l'examen... Ce qui expliquerait bien des choses, dans ce cas là. Ce fut presque si, en sortant de la voiture, Kame ne vérifia pas qu'il avait bien toujours deux bras et deux jambes. Vraiment, Jin avait une façon très personnelle de tenir un volant. Comme on ne se refait pas et que quelqu'un de bordélique restera bordélique quoi qu'il arrive, quand bien même il sortirait avec quelqu'un de très ordonné... Jin mit un bon bout de temps à trouver ses clés, entre ses multiples poches... Mais ce genre de choses, il y a des années de ça, c'était ce qui donnait à Kame l'envie de l'étrangler. Aujourd'hui, cela le faisait plutôt rire... Et il valait mieux le prendre ainsi, puisque Jin ne changerait pas de toute façon. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer, tout en lançant gaiement :

_Voilà... Bienvenue dans mon humble chez moi !_

_Mais je suis déjà venu ici..._

_Ouais, mais tu repartais toujours vers minuit... Mince, je sors avec Cendrillon ! _S'écria Jin sur un ton faussement tragique.

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, Cendrillon ? _Fit Kame en retenant un rire.

_Qu'elle a paumé sa pantoufle, c'est ça ?_

_Bon sang, tu te reposes jamais toi !_

_Jamais !_

_T'es pas crevé ? Il est tard et un concert a de quoi lessiver..._

_Non, ça va. Tu as soif ? Faim ?_

_Je veux bien boire un truc, oui._

Jin enleva rapidement sa veste et il se dirigea aussitôt dans la cuisine, tandis que Kame arrivait au salon presque sur la pointe des pieds. En le voyant progresser si lentement, Jin haussa un sourcil. Le terrain était miné, ou quoi ? Il se permit donc une remarque destinée à le mettre à l'aise :

_Mais installe-toi ! Ne sois pas si timide, d'autant que c'est pas le grand luxe, ici._

_Oui oui, _fit rapidement Kame en se posant dans le canapé.

_Tiens, _ajouta Jin, en lui tendant un verre.

_Merci._

_Je peux te poser une... Non, deux questions ? _Fit Jin après un long moment.

_Oui ?_

_Tu m'as réellement haï, pendant mon absence ? Ce que tu as enduré, c'était dur, non ?_

Qui a dit que Jin se contrefichait de tout ? Il n'était absolument pas du genre à se pourrir la vie en cogitant inutilement... N'empêche qu'il connaîssait la vie : faire 'comme si', ça ne marche jamais. Autant tout mettre sur la table et jeter ce qui ne sert plus, on ne s'en portera pas plus mal ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est avec quelqu'un que la rancoeur ne peut pas subsister, même inconsciemment. Ca se saurait, si les choses étaient si simples. Et si Kame ne le disait pas maintenant, c'était le genre de truc qui pouvait ressortir à la première engueulade. Autant s'assurer que tout était vraiment nickel, donc. Jin aimait que les choses soient claires, il n'y a pas à dire.

_Pourquoi tu reparles de ça maintenant ? _Demanda Kame, surpris.

_Disons que je voudrai m'assurer que... qu'une vieille rancoeur ne va pas remonter à la surface au moment où je m'y attendrai le moins. Et... par Ueda-kun, j'ai eu une vague idée de ce qui s'était passé. Il est plus que temps que je te présente mes excuses pour tout cela._

_Akanishi-kun, fais attention à ne pas trop mûrir... On ne te reconnaîtrait plus !_

_C'est malin, _fit Jin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bon, et tu avais une deuxième question, je crois ?

Kame était du genre expéditif. Mais qu'on ne s'y trompe pas : ça n'était aucunement une façon d'éluder la question, de changer de sujet... Le regard posé qui était le sien lorsqu'il avait gentimment charrié Jin, était en fait très clair pour celui qui le connaîssait bien : il n'y avait plus de problèmes. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et c'était en quelque sorte un _« ne t'en fais plus pour ça »_, que Kame avait dit au travers de sa boutade... Jin le sut bien, et il s'en contenta.

_Exact. Mais ça n'a rien àvoir._

_Vas-y, envoie._

_Pourquoi tu voulais dormir ici ce soir ? Pas que ça me dérange, hein. Juste... Pourquoi ce soir ?_

_Mais ma parole, ils t'ont changé là-bas ! Tu te posais moitié moins de questions, avant !_

_Tu penses ?_

_Ah je t'assure ! _

Kame éclata de rire, ce qui pour le coup, fut bel et bien une façon d'éluder la question. Et cela, Jin le sut aussi. Kame était bien en peine de répondre, en fait... Disons que c'était gênant comme question, non ? Jin était vraiment différent. Il était parti en enfant gâté, et un homme un peu plus droit dans ses bottes était revenu... Mais Kame aimait autant l'un que l'autre, même si le second était plus simple à gérer quand même, soyons honnêtes... Bien que plus perspicace. Ainsi, il resta à fixer Kame, attendant une réponse avec son éternel sourire satisfait, du genre _« je te tiens ...»_ qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et Kame soupira avant de répondre :

_J'ai voulu dormir ici parce que j'avais envie de dormir avec toi... Je suis curieux..._

_Curieux ? _Répéta Jin.

_Je suis heureux quand je suis avec toi. Quand je ne suis pas obligé de surveiller mon attitude, je veux dire. Alors je me dis que dormir à côté de toi... Je suis curieux de voir l'effet que ça me fera._

_Mais tu es un grand sentimental, en fait ! _S'écria Jin, mi-amusé et mi-touché.

_N'exagère pas._

Kame baissa les yeux, gêné. Sa timidité et son côté réservé étaient ancrés en lui, il fallait faire avec... même s'il savait qu'avec Jin, il en verrait de toutes les couleurs. N'empêche. La plaisanterie détendit l'atmosphère, bien que Jin nota précieusement ces mots là, preuve encore une fois, qu'ils suivaient la bonne voie... Il lui adressa un petit sourire et attrapa sa main qu'il serra, geste que Kame aiamait beaucoup, même s'il n'aurait pas bien su dire pourquoi... Et puis Jin murmura :

_N'empêche... Je te sens plus à l'aise. Ca me fait plaisir !_

_C'est vrai... Il n'empêche que j'aimerai quand même bien savoir comment tu fais toi, pour prendre tout de façon si naturelle !_

_J'sais pas... Il faut juste que j'imagine que ce que je vais faire sera une bonne chose et... je le fais. Je ne réfléchis pas._

_Ca, je m'en suis rendu compte !_

_C'est malin ! _Fit Jin en levant les yeux au ciel pour la seconde fois.

_Tu l'as déjà dit. Bon, moi je propose qu'on aille dormir un peu... sinon demain on ne va pas être frais..._

_En même temps, c'est congé._

_C'est pas une raison pour passer la journée à dormir._

_Mais c'est là tout le sens du mot 'congé' ! _S'écria Jin.

Kame voulut sermonner, mais il ne put que sourire. Encore une fois, Jin avait dit cela de façon si évidente, comme si c'était la seule vérité possible... Kame n'était pas du genre à passer sa journée sous la couette. Il profitait toujours des congés pour faire tout ce que son emploi du temps chargé ne pouvait lui permettre en temps normal. Autrement dit, le terme 'glander' était inconnu au bataillon, pour lui. Comme il sentit que Jin ne négocierait pas là-dessus, il consentit à prendre un vrai jour de repos, alors.

_Ok... Je vais donc apprendre à vivre comme toi jusqu'à... demain soir. Si tu ne me vires pas avant, _conclut-il.

_Alors là mon vieux, ça nous promet de sacrés moments de rigolades ! Au lit !_

Tandis que Jin lui sortit de quoi se vêtir pour la nuit, Kame se glissa sous la douche... Lorsque ce fut le tour de Jin, il alla directement se coucher, la fatigue commençant à vraiment prendre le dessus... Et au moment même où ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il n'arrivait plus à les faire remonter, Jin sortit de la salle de bain et débarqua dans la chambre. En boxer. Et l'air décontracté, qui plus est. Là pour le coup, les yeux de Kame furent bien ouverts, tandis qu'il le regardait vadrouiller à droite et à gauche dans la chambre... La prise de conscience était quand même brutale : Jin était bien fait, il fallait le noter. A nouveau, Kame sentit à peu près le même sentiment qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure en le regardant danser. Sauf qu'en fait d'admiration, là, le sentiment était tout autre... Il déglutit lorsque Jin vint se coucher à côté de lui, toujours l'air parfaitement détendu.

Tu le fais exprès... lâcha Kame.

_De quoi ça ?_

_Vas-y, insiste encore un peu et je verrai une auréole imaginaire au-dessus de ta tête !_

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

_Ca ! _S'exclama Kame en pointant le t-shirt de Jin, qui gisait par terre.

_Oui ? C'est un t-shirt... _fit l'autre sans comprendre.

_C'est surtout de la provocation !_

Une ampoule bien allumée fit 'tilt' au-dessus de la tête de Jin, qui prit un air tel qu'on n'aurait pas trouvé plus innocent que lui dans une pouponnière... D'ailleurs, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent, gratifiant au passage Kame de cet éternel sourire narquois qu'il avait. Loin d'en être énervé, Kame en perdit un peu plus son sang-froid.

_Alors là, loin de moi ce genre de stratagèmes vraiment bas et mesquins et... _commença Jin.

_Mais bien sûr, prends-moi pour un con. Ce qui me tue là-dedans c'est que je le vois venir à des kilomètres... mais ça marche !_

_Voyez-vous ça ! _

_Et vire-moi ce sourire satisfait... _fit Kame, souriant lui-même.

_Ah désolé, je peux quand même me réjouir._

_Tu n'es qu'un séducteur invétéré, voilà !_

_Oh c'est bien mal me connaître, ça..._

Ce disant_, _Jin releva la tête de son oreiller et il embrassa tendrement un Kame qui pour être honnête, n'attendait que ça. Disons que c'était le premier baiser depuis leur arrivée chez Jin. Sûr que ce dernier n'avait rien fait exprès pour l'ennuyer ! Jin était joueur, c'était sûr. Et Kame commençait à se rnedre compte qu'effectivement, ça marchait... Maintenant, si Jin -qui prenait souvent l'initiative- ne faisait rien, il sentait un manque. Il était bien accroché, il n'y avait pas à dire. Maintenant, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses étreintes étaient naturelles. Dire qu'au début, ça avait l'air un peu difficile... Maintenant, Kame ne ressentait aucune gêne à se laisser ainsi aller. Et bizarrement, encore moins maintenant. Il y avait une vraie chaleur, une proximité appaisantes. Jin caressa doucement ses bras, sa joue, tandis qu'il prolongeait délicatement ce long baiser... Et Kame se sentit tellement bien, ici. Au début, il s'était duit que ça ferait bizarre, d'être dans le même lit... bon ils l'avaient déjà fait il y a longtemps, dans certains hôtels... mais à l'époque, c'était sans ambiguité. Alors il redoutait un peu. Mais en fait, c'était plus que parfait. La simple sensation de se sentir à ce point aimé, et traité de façon si importante, c'était vraiment bon. Il se décala un peu de façon à pouvoir mettre sa tête dans le cou de Jin, qui l'entoura de ses bras le plus sagement possible... Moins d'une minute plus tard, Kame s'endormait comme un bienheureux.


	19. Ensemble

**C'est complètement dingue, comme vous attendez un lemon, bande de perverses XD ! Alors que j'ai ramé comme pas permis, puisque c'est un pairing nouveau pour moi XD... Et puis aussi, word a eu la bonne idée de planter à un moment donné, donc j'ai perdu deux pages d'un coup, que j'ai dû retaper dans la joie et la bonne humeur (entrecoupées d'insultes à mon PC, évidemment XD), donc vraiment ce chapitre, il est méritant XD**

**Bien, voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! **

**Ensemble**

Quand Jin se réveilla, ce fut en partie parce qu'il avait sentit qu'on le touchait. Plus exactement, ça avait bougé dans le lit... Et comme il avait le sommeil plutôt léger, il ne tarda pas à ouvrir un oeil. Ah. Voilà l'explication. Kame s'était emparé de sa main et jouait avec comme s'il comptait et recomptait ses doigts. Jin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tant Kame semblait concentré, presque pensif en faisant cela... Il ne se manifesta pas tout de suite, préférant l'observer encore un petit peu... Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il se rendit compte que son autre main était toujours passée autour de Kame. Alors il la fit doucement remonter le long de son bras, et Kame trésaillit :

_Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?_

_Assez longtemps... _fit Jin d'une voix un peu éraillée.

_Bonjour !_

Kame ponctua tout cela d'un grand sourire joyeux et d'un long baiser. D'emblée, se dit Jin, la journée commençait plutôt pas mal ! D'autant qu'ils la passeraient probablement dans son appartement, sans trop bouger... Ils se reposeraient, les jours derniers ayant été particulièrement remplis et par la même occasion, ils seraient ensemble... et tranquilles qui plus est, puisqu'ils n'auraient pas à surveiller leurs faits et gestes. C'était pas loin d'être parfait, tout ça. Kame reprit aussitôt son occupation d'avant, à savoir mettre sa paume contre celle de Jin, bien à plat. Ce dernier se laissa faire, plutôt intrigué. Kame sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il dit pensivement :

_Ta main est plus grande que la mienne..._

_Euh... Oui, apparement._

_Ca doit être pour ça, alors..._

_Pour ça que quoi ?_

_Que ça me rassure..._

Ce disant, Kame entremêla ses doigts aux siens avant de laisser Jin entourer sa main de la sienne... Ce geste là avait été le premier vrai signe de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Le premier vrai baiser, juste avant, avait été incroyable mais trop surréaliste pour que Kame puisse assimiler la suite. Quand Jin avait prit sa main, c'est là que tout avait changé. Il l'avait senti sérieux, désireux de bien faire, de se rattraper... En fait, Jin lui inspirait un sentiment particulier et tout nouveau : la sécurité. C'était assez paradoxal, si l'on tenait compte du fait que Jin était un insouciant de première... ce que Kame savait mieux que quiconque, du reste. N'empêche. Kame se sentait définitivement en sécurité, avec lui. Jin ne lui ferait aucun mal, quel qu'il soit. Jin l'aimait, il en était persuadé. Et Jin était prêt à accepter son sale caractère, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit, d'ailleurs. Si insouciant qu'il puisse être, Jin avait une maturité toute nouvelle, une certaine force aussi, qui faisait qu'il avait un côté soudainement très protecteur... A chaque fois qu'il lui prenait la main, Kame le sentait vraiment. C'était définitivement la personne auprès de laquelle il était le plus en sécurité. Assurément.

_Tu m'as l'air bien pensif... _remarqua Jin finalement.

_Oui... Je me disais juste que j'étais bien._

_Et tu sais ce qui est le plus étonnant ?_

_Non, quoi ?_

_Il est 11h ! _fit Jin avec un petit sourire.

_Quoi ? Sérieusement ? _S'exclama Kame en se redressant un peu.

_Juré !_

_Bon sang, je ne me rappelle pas m'être levé aussi tard depuis un bon bout de temps !_

_Et tu vois : t'en es pas mort !_

_Moque-toi ! _Fit Kame en riant.

_Du tout. De toute façon, aujourd'hui je t'ai prévenu : on se repose les neurones !_

_Oh mais ça ne te changera pas énormément de d'habitude alors ! _Fit Kame avec une pointe de moquerie.

_Dès le matin, t'es dur avec moi !_

_Désolé, trop tentant. _

En vérité, Jin devait être un peu maso, car il aimait bien lorsque Kame se moquait de lui ainsi. Encore une fois, c'était tout de même un peu les bases de leur relation. Il fut un temps où leur principal moyen de communication relevait surtout des vannes franches et bien senties, en fait. Alors forcément, garder cela était aussi un moyen de ne pas se perdre dans quelque chose de complètement nouveau, d'un certain point de vue... Jin s'étira lassivement et lança :

_Pour la peine, c'est toi qui va faire à manger !_

_Et pourquoi ça, s'il te plaît ?_

_Tu te rappelles de comment je cuisine ?_

_Ah oui ! Bouge pas, je m'occupe de tout !_

Vue la vitesse à laquelle Kame se redressa et sortit du lit... Apparement, le niveau de compétence de Jin en matière de cuisine devait être à peu près équivalent à celui qu'il avait en conduite. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Une chose était sûre, Kame allait vivre dangereusement, dorénavant... Il se hâta s'enfiler un t-shirt et il fonça dans la cuisine où il fit un peu comme chez lui. Avec les moyens du bord, il prépara à son rythme un copieux repas. Sans être un super cuistot, il se débrouillait relativement bien, ce qui était amplement suffisant. Après tout, on n'était pas dans un quatre étoiles, ici. Le repas fut déclaré comme étant « _trop bon_ ! » par Jin, ce qui fit bien plaisir au cuisinier improvisé. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Kame joignit ses mains sous son menton, l'air pensif... Et puis il remarqua plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose :

_Ca fait bizarre, non ? De manger ici tous les deux, comme ça..._

_Va falloir t'y habituer, puisqu'on va vieillir ensemble ! _Répondit Jin du tac au tac, tout en plongeant sa cuillère dans son yahourt avec un naturel qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

_Euh..._

_Ah désolé, c'est une plaisanterie pas drôle ! Oublie ! _S'écria Jin, paniqué à l'idée de voir Kame le fixer comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Jin reposa son yahourt encore à moitié rempli sur la table. Il contempla ensuite Kame d'un oeil plutôt inquiet. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'ouvre, bon sang ?! Pourquoi donc ?! Incroyable, ça... Si les boutades étaient un jeu entre eux, elles n'étaient pas de n'importe quel ordre, normalement. Là c'était sorti tout seul. Il en était même le premier surpris, d'à quel point la phrase, dite sur le ton de la rigolade, était lourde de connotations... Lui qui voulait mettre Kame en confiance... Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de choses qu'il allait gagner des points... Mais contre toute attente, Kame avait l'air parfaitement calme, al surprise passée. Il le considéra un instant avant de répondre simplement :

_Non. Ca me va._

_Euh... Excuse-moi de te demander pardon ? _Fit Jin, cloué à son tour.

_Bien, l'image que cette idée dégage... elle me plaît. _

_Euh, déconne pas là, ça me fait pas rire..._

_Je suis très sérieux. Je n'ai pas dit que je raisonnais comme toi aujourd'hui ? _Fit Kame avec un clin d'oeil. _Je suis sûr que c'est ça que tu penses : on s'aime, alors on va rester ensemble. C'est aussi simple que ça, pour toi. Pas vrai ?_

_Ben... Je suis très idiot alors je ne peux que penser comme ça... _reconnut Jin en baissant les yeux.

_Non, je pense comme ça aussi._

_D'un... d'un coup, comme ça... ?_

_Peut-être le fait d'avoir dormi avec toi... _fit Kame, réfléchissant à voix haute.

_J'suis vraiment doué !_

_Bakanishi ! _

Le rire mit fin à l'ambiance très sérieuse voire un peu pesante, qui s'était progressivement emparée de la pièce... Jin se détendit. Il assimila la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu. Les choses prenaient vraiment une tournure qu'il aimait beaucoup... Et Kame qui semblait ne plus être le même que la veille... Plus serein... Plus... 'accessible'... Comme s'il faisait une mise en garde, Kame dit finalement :

_Tu sais qu'on se disputera encore..._

_Oui._

_... Car nos deux caractères font des étincelles, donc ça sera houleux parfois._

_Je sais._

_On devra aussi composer avec... les autres. Décider de l'attitude à adopter. Ca ne sera pas toujours facile._

_C'est évident, _acquiesça Jin sans sourciller.

_Ca ne te fait pas peur ? Même un tout petit peu ? _Insista Kame en le regardant au fond des yeux.

_Pas vraiment... J'angoisse un peu, mais je suis surtout heureux que tu vois les choses comme ça maintenant. _

_J'ai eu un bon professeur_.

Kame accompagna ses dires d'un clin d'oeil. Discussion bouclée. Si ce n'était pas du progrès, tout ça... Bon il bluffait un peu par moments, car en dedans, son coeur battait la chamade et ses pensées étaient moins assurées que ce que sa voix voulait bien faire croire... Mais il était vrai qu'il sentait le changement s'opérer presque de minutes en minutes. La présence de Jin n'y était pas pour rien. Ainsi, alors qu'il se rendait dans la chambre pour faire le lit -il n'allait pas changer au point d'arrêter de faire le ménage, non mais sans blague !-, Kame trouvait que tout devenait facile. De plus en plus. Par exemple, alors qu'il venait de tapoter un oreiller pour lui redonner une forme adéquate, il sentit Jin arriver derrière lui. Avant, il se serait retourné pour le voir arriver. Pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Là, il se contenta de sourire, espérant même que Jin ne fasse pas que passer. Fort heureusement pour lui, Jin était prévisible.

Il passa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, pour les poser sur le ventre de Kame, qui posa à son tour ses mains sur les siennes. Et il sentit deux lèvres aussi douces que possible se poser sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux instinctivement, appréciant la petite décharge électrique qui accompagnait cela... La main droite du plus âgé se défit de son emprise et écarta ses cheveux pour offrir son cou à la vue d'un Jin décidemment très prévenant, qui fit glisser ses lèvres jusque là, effleurant au passage la chaîne en argent que Kame portait toujours... Jin savait exactement ce qui était susceptible de faire craquer les gens. Pourtant, il n'userait d'aucun stratagème, ici. D'abord parce qu'il voulait agir en fonction de ce que Kame ressentait... Et il voulait sentir le moindre signe de gêne ou de refus de sa part. Le brusquer était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Mais force était de constater que du refus, il n'en recontrait guère, pour le moment... Ses mains remontèrent le long des bras de Kame, qui soupira d'aise en sentant toujours ses baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules... Tout doucement, il sentait son esprit se laisser aller... En fait, c'était la première fois que leur étreinte était aussi lourde de sens, aussi peu sage... Et il avait cru que lorsque ça arriverait, il prendrait peur... là, il appréhendait bien un peu, oui, mais rien de bien méchant... Il avait surtout envie de savoir ce qui allait se passer... Car si rien qu'à ce stade, les sensations étaient déjà aussi agréables, alors ça promettait... Jin se colla franchement à lui, et Kame en oublia de respirer lorsqu'il sentit contre lui, que Jin commençait à réagir... Réaction normale, somme toute, mais Kame en fut un peu gêné, par contre... Fort heureusement, les baisers et les caresses annihilèrent toute véléité de protestation. Mais les lèvres de Jin quittèrent finalement son cou et ses mains lachèrent ses bras. Alors Kame ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, le fixant d'un air interrogateur, un peu frustré maintenant :

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Non, au contraire..._ fit Jin avec un sourire d'excuse. _Mais je tiens parole. J'ai failli me laisser aller, excuse-moi..._

Ce disant, Jin le dépassa et il s'allongea sur son lit, sur le dos et mains croisées derrière la tête, en s'efforçant de penser à des choses banales pour se calmer un peu... Ce qui ne marchait pas tellement, il faut le dire. Même en fixant le plafond, même en fermant les yeux... A l'instant, qu'avait-il failli faire, au juste ? Au début, ce n'était que quelques baisers innocents, presque un jeu et... Mais aussi, ça n'était pas un scoop : Kame lui plaîsait. Et lutter contre certaines envies devenait un peu compliqué, parfois. Pourtant il n'avait décelé aucune protestation dans l'attitude Kame, mais peu importe : il se refusait à partir du principe que 'qui ne dit mot consent'. Il tenait fermement à cette résolution. Sa réputation de séducteur le précédait toujours. Et comme Kame le lui avait demandé, il ne le traîterait certainement pas comme une de ses groupies... Mais il pouvait se contrôler, qu'on se le dise. Au bout d'un moment, Kame s'approcha du lit. Il se planta debout devant lui, mais Jin n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

_Jin, regarde-moi..._

_Une seconde._

_Jin..._

_Me complique pas les choses, s'il te plaît, _soupira Jin, faisant beaucoup d'efforts pour se calmer.

_Mais tu te les compliques tout seul, je te ferai remarquer, _se moqua Kame en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

_Peut-être, mais... C'est pour ton bien..._

_Jin, j'ai réfléchi._

_Aïe, _persiffla l'intéressé.

_Bakanishi ! Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout... En fait non justement, je n'ai pas réfléchi !_

_Bon ben alors, faudrait savoir ! _Murmura Jin en ouvrant les yeux, concentré sur la conversation pour oublier le reste.

_Je veux dire qu'à l'instant... _hésita Kame. _J'étais vraiment bien... Je ne voulais pas que tu arrêtes. _

_Je te demande pardon ?_

_Je veux dire que... J'ai..._

_Je suis tout ouïe, _fit Jin en se relevant jusqu'à être assis en tailleur.

_J'avais vraiment... envie de toi..._

_Vraiment ?_

_Evidemment ! Tu t'es vu ?_

Kame en avait chaud, tant cela lui coûtait d'avouer tout cela... Mais aussi, Jin n'avait pas idée de la frustration qu'il avait engendré, à l'instant... En étant si doux et attentionné, et en s'arrêtant d'un coup pour le laisser en plan. Là, Kame fut bien forcé de se rendre à l'évidence. Il mit bout à bout la scène de la veille, où il avait observé Jin en train de danser... Celle quand il était venu se coucher, la veille au soir... Et la scène qui venait de se passer... Jin lui faisait un certain effet, inutile de le nier. C'était assez récent, qu'il se mette à l'envisager ainsi. A se rendre compte qu'il lui plaîsait physiquement. Et ce point étant réglé, Kame était plus impatient qu'angoissé, à l'idée de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il résolut de le montrer. Il mit une main sur la jambe croisée de Jin et la fit remonter doucement en le gratifiant d'un sourire qui aurait très certainement fait hurler une horde de fans en furie... Jin ne hurlerait pas, n'empêche qu'il déglutit avec peine. Il bafouilla, légèrement prit au dépourvu :

_Euh... T'es bien sûr de ce que tu..._

_Oui... _

Une fois ? Deux fois ? Bon allez, adjugé ! Kame avait le regard parfaitement sûr. Donc dans ces conditions... Jin le gratifia d'un baiser passionné qu'il acheva en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre... Il avait le feu vert, non ? Kame se retrouva, il ne sut dire exactement de quelle façon, allongé sur le lit, Jin au-dessus de lui. _'Rapide !'_ se dit-il en souriant. Comme il ne tenait pas à attendre sagement que les choses se passent, il attrapa le t-shirt de Jin dans le bas de son dos et le fit remonter, pour le lui enlever. Voilà qui était mieux, bien mieux. Un peu hésitant quand même, Kame se laissa ensuite aller à quelques caresses sur ses bras, son torse... Mais plus Jin couvrait son cou de baisers, moins il avait une conscience nette des choses. Tout commençait à devenir vraiment agréable... Les mains de son futur amant sur lui, ses lèvres parcourant son cou et son visage, sa voix un pe urauque qui lui murmurait des tas de choses à l'oreille... Et puis pendant quelques instants, Jin s'allongea complètement sur lui. Et Kame cessa de respirer. Plutôt content de lui, Jin arborait un sourire très satisfait, alors que ses mains descendirent dans une zone légèrement plus au sud. Toujours pas de résistance ? Très bien. Il passa alors sa main sous l'élastique du boxer pour caresser doucement l'entrejambe d'un Kame qui commençait à ne plus vraiment se rappeller d'où il était ni rien... Juste qu'il commençait à vraiment être impatient. Et Jin avait visiblement décidé de faire durer le plaisir. Néanmoins, il craqua en premier.

_Jin, s'il te plaît..._

_Oui ? _Demanda l'autre, l'oeil malicieux.

_Tu sais bien..._

_Hm ? _

_Viens maintenant, s'il te plaît..._

_Sûr ? _Demanda Jin, très sérieusement cette fois.

_Oui..._

Alors Jin le prépara soigneusement, pour éviter autant que possible de lui faire du mal, même si cela semblait inévitable à un moment donné. Et puis il le pénétra lentement, mais il perçut bien l'expression quelque peu douloureuse, qui passa sur le visage de Kame. Alors pour le rassurer, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'emparer de sa main et de la serrer. Et forcément, au bout de quelques secondes, Kame se détendit un peu. Ca marchait toujours, finalement... Ne sachant trop que faire, Jin attendit que Kame s'habitue à sa présence. Mais il savourait déjà l'agréable sensation d'être en lui. Et lorsqu'il sentit que ça allait maintenant, il commença de lents mouvements de vas-et-viens. Chez Kame, tout fut automatique : ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour du corps qui se mouvait en lui, ses bras l'étreignirent... Le bout de ses doigts glissaient allègrement sur ce dos plutôt musclé, aussi bas qu'il put atteindre... puis ils remontaient, effleurant la peau de Jin à lui donner des frissons, et se perdaient dans ses cheveux ébourriffés... Plusieurs fois, Kame recommença son manège... jusqu'à ce que Jin accélère la cadence, faisant ainsi nettement grimper la température. Les caresses de Kame se firent plus appuyées, allant même jusqu'à griffer la peau légèrement, parfois. Alors que jusqu'ici il s'était maîtrisé, il ne put retenir plus longtemps les gémissements que les sensations de plaisir lui provoquaient... Et Jin accéléra encore, sentant qu'il touchait au but. Puis les lèvres de Kame se refermèrent sur son épaule en la pinçant légèrement, ses mains l'étreignirent avec force, et il se libéra finalement, détendant tous ses muscles du même coup. Jin ne fut pas long à le suivre, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui, haletant.

En fixant le plafond tout en écoutant sa respiration bruyante, Kame ne put que se dire que s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas tant fait de réticences. Mais peut-être aussi que c'est parce qu'ils avaient pris le temps, que tout semblait si parfait. Une chose était sûre : comme il l'avait dit, ça ne serait pas toujours évident... mais ça ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur. Absolument pas. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit que Jin aussi semblait pensif. Mais son air était sérieux, grave... Un air inhabituel sur le visage de son amant... En fait, Jin prenait juste conscience -et ça avait de quoi lui foutre un coup- qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relations très sérieuses... Des gens avaient compté, oui... Mais pas au point de vouloir à ce point prendre soin d'eux, être sûr de ne pas les blesser... Etrange, comme sentiment. Etrange mais pas déagréable, au contraire. Kame se mit sur le ventre et demanda, un peu inquiet :

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Hm ? Pourquoi ça ?_

_Je sais pas... Tu as l'air d'un gars qui va annoncer à sa fiancée qu'il part pour la guerre._

_A ce point ?_ Fit Jin en riant._ Non, je réfléchissais..._

_Arrête ça, tu vas te faire du mal..._

_Mais bon sang, tu n'as pas envie d'arrêter deux minutes ? D'autant que maintenant, je connais le moyen de te faire taire... _murmura Jin avec un sourire très équivoque.

_C'est... C'est malin... _bafouilla Kame.

Il n'y avait pas, Jin avait souvent le dernier mot, malgré tout. Il jouait de ses armes, mais c'était de bonne guerre... Il tendit le bras pour ramener la couette sur lui, et Kame se glissa dessous à son tour... Il se blottit contre lui, comme une habitude qu'il avait eu tôt fait de prendre... C'était donc à ça que ça ressembait, un jour de congé chez Jin ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kame trouva que les vacances avaient vraiment du bon, en fait.

**Ayé, c'est terminé ! Alors plusieurs petites choses. D'abord, merci à toutes de l'avoir suivie et surtout d'avoir laissé régulièrement toutes ces reviews qui m'ont motivé à continuer !! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce dernier chapitre !**

**Sinon, Jin et toute la clique reviendront bientôt, car les idées et pairings ne manquent pas. Comme j'ai pas envie de lâcher Yamapi, il se peut que je dérive un peu sur NewS, un de ces quatre. Mais sinon, d'autres Akame sont prévus, et puis si quelqu'un a l'idée d'un bon pairing, hein :)... Donc voilà, prochaine fic dans les jours à venir :)**


End file.
